Le cœur ou la raison?
by LadyKastaG
Summary: C'est un crossover entre "100" et "Fear the Walking Dead" basé sur les acteurs. Il y a le temps de l'acception, de la réflexion, et de l'amour. Est-ce qu'elles vont choisir le cœur ou la raison? L'amour n'est pas si simple à accepter, surtout quand il faut faire des choix, et que le bonheur est en jeu. Vont-elles prendre les bonnes décisions? Vont-elles être leur pire ennemie?
1. Chapter 1

Voici une nouvelle fanfiction. Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire sera sur les acteurs de « Fear the Walkind Dead » et « The 100 ». Si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 2 de « Fear the Walking Dead », il y a des risques de spoiler.

Pour que vous ne soyez pas perdus, je compte mettre le nom des acteurs et leur rôle à chaque début de chapitre. Ainsi, vous n'avez pas à faire des recherches. Dernier point, je posterai tous les mercredi vers 18h30/19h.

Liste des acteurs pour ce chapitre : Mercedes (Ofelia), Franck (Nick), Colman (Strand), Kim (Madison), Cliff (Travis), Lorenzo (Chris), Ruben (Daniel) Lindsey (Raven), Richard (Murphy), Robert et Dave (producteur de « Fear the Walking Dead »), et Alycia (Lexa et Alicia).

Pairing : Mercedes/Alycia, et Eliza/Alycia.

Bonne lecture à vous.

POV Mercedes

Le tournage de la nouvelle saison va bientôt débuter, et pour fêter cet événement Robert et Dave ont organisé une soirée. Je suis impatiente de retrouver mes partenaires de jeu, de discuter et rire avec eux, et prendre de leur nouvelle. Je dois avouer que certains m'ont manqué, que notre complicité m'a fait défaut durant ces derniers mois. Entre les shows télévisuels, les voyages, et un retour à la vie normal ont fait que chacun a brillé par son absence. Plusieurs fois, j'ai tenté de contacter Alycia et Colman, mais ils n'ont pas pu répondre, et n'ont pas réessayé de me joindre. Je ne sais pas comment réagir face à leur silence radio. J'essaye d'obtempérer en m'énonçant qu'ils ont leur vie, et que je ne suis pas assez proche d'eux pour en faire partie. Au fond, je me sens triste car j'ai vu de multiples photographies où ils étaient ensemble en soirée, d'autres où Alycia profitait de son temps libre pour rejoindre les acteurs de "The 100". Elle semble beaucoup plus proche d'eux que de nous, ce qui me rend mal. J'aimerai comprendre ce qu'elle attend de notre équipe, et de la série, si elle ne regrette pas ses choix professionnels. Je prends une grande inspiration pour que mes idées négatives s'envolent, je souhaite commencer cette fête dans les meilleures conditions. Je suis devant chez Robert, je sonne à la porte, et sursaute quand un zombie me saute dessus.

Si un simple zombie t'effraye, je n'imagine pas la suite de la série.

Je détourne mon attention du mort-vivant pour apercevoir Franck. Il se moque de moi, je ne l'ai jamais vu autant de rire. J'esquisse un sourire puis me reprends, je refuse qu'il se fasse une joie ou qu'il raconte cette mésaventure aux autres. Une fois calmé, il s'approche de moi, et me m'embrasse. Je le fixe quelques seconds, je suis surprise car il a l'air d'aller bien, et moins troubler que l'an dernier. Je n'ai pas pu converser avec lui, ayant peu de scène commune, nous avons toujours eu cette barrière entre nous. Cela doit être difficile pour lui, car il est mis de côté, et ne peut créer de vrai lien avec nous. Franck passe un bras autour de mes épaules, et m'invite à entrer en souriant. L'intérieur me surprend, Robert a transformé sa demeure en cimetière, plusieurs zombies déambulent avec des plateaux, et proposent diverses boissons. Après la surprise, je trouve l'idée ingénieuse, il nous met tout de suite dans l'ambiance, et nous rappelle la thématique de la série. Kim et Cliff viennent à notre rencontre, ils nous avouent que nous sommes les derniers. Toute l'équipe et les nouveaux acteurs sont déjà arrivés, et se font une joie de boire à outrance. Encore une fois, je suis étonnée, l'an dernier, nous évitions l'alcool et nous faisions en sorte de montrer une image positive. AMC s'est toujours montré inflexible sur les boissons et les comportements inopportuns. Il est important que les fans voient en nous des personnes équilibrées, qui ne jouent pas avec les excès. D'ailleurs, Nick a failli perdre son rôle à cause de la drogue. L'an dernier, il a sombré dans cette addiction, il a souvent mal agi avec les employés. AMC lui a donné une dernière chance, je suis soulagée pour lui et pour la série. Je ne vois pas le tournage sans son personnage, et sa façon de voir le monde.

Vous avez passés de bonnes vacances?

Je me tourne vers Kim, pour ne pas changer, je me suis perdue dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas porté attention à ceux qui m'entourent. Je lui souris, et lui raconte ces derniers mois, ma visite chez mes parents, les multiples diners avec mes amis et les joies du repos. Elle acquiesce, puis elle commence à me raconter que pour elle, le temps lui a semblé long, et que l'envie de retrouver le plateau se faisait de plus en plus forte. Nous stoppons nos échanges quand nous entendons un rire que je reconnaitrai n'importe où. Kim, Franck et moi-même cherchons la source. Nous arrivons à apercevoir Colman un verre en main en train de discuter avec Alycia et Lorenzo. Alycia rit aux éclats, alors que Lorenzo se contente de sourire. Puis sans crier gare, Lorenzo se met à courir sous nos regards perplexes, Alycia le pourchasse en hurlant qu'il va le payer. Je ne me souviens pas d'une véritable entente entre les deux, ils jouaient simplement, mais ne cherchaient pas la présence de l'autre lors des pauses.

Ha les jeunes! J'ai entendu dire qu'ils ont passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, et que Colman se trouvait souvent avec eux.

Je fronce les sourcils sous les dires de Kim. Pour moi, le trio gagnant s'est Colman, Alycia et moi, et non Lorenzo. Je m'interroge sur les raisons qui ont poussé mes compagnons de jeux à se rapprocher et m'éclipser. Un sentiment négatif jaillit en moi, je ressens de la jalousie et un abandon, je ne comprends pas mes réactions, et je viens à me maudire. Je n'ai jamais été une personne qui avait besoin d'attention, et d'être particulière aux yeux de mes partenaires. Je suis du genre effacée, qui aime passer du bon temps, sans réfléchir au lendemain. Avant de tourner dans cette série, ma famille était ce qui comptait le plus pour moi, et que m'offrait un vrai équilibre. Je secoue la tête, et tente de rationnaliser. Après tout, c'est logique qu'Alycia crée des liens avec Lorenzo, ils ont un an d'écart et ils possèdent plus de points communs qu'elle et moi.

Kim continue de nous parler, puis d'un commun accord, nous nous dirigeons à l'extérieur près de la piscine. Je commence à me sentir un peu plus détendue, et viens à penser que cette soirée peut être prometteuse. Nous rigolons des gamineries des plus jeunes, et cette façon d'oublier que le lendemain le tournage reprend. Je tourne mon regard sur Franck qui lui ne cesse de fixer Alycia, par moment, il fronce les sourcils et serre ses poings. Son comportement m'interpelle, et je décide d'engager la conversation avec lui.

Elle ne va pas s'envoler. Je tente de plaisanter pour alléger l'atmosphère et me rassurer moi-même.

Je m'inquiète pour elle. J'ai cette impression qu'elle a changé, mais pas dans le bon sens... Comme moi l'an dernier. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vécu durant ces vacances, mais cela a eu impact sur elle... Je fronce les sourcils, et pose mon regard sur Alycia qui entame un nouveau verre sous les rires de Lorenzo. Tu sais, nous avons beaucoup discuté elle et moi, puis du jour au lendemain, elle n'a plus répondu à mes appels... Elle a commencé à trainer avec Loren' et ses copains... J'aimerai pouvoir la comprendre, et l'aider, mais elle refuse ma main tendue... Elle s'est renfermée.

Je suis hélée par les explications de Franck, cela me renvoie à ces derniers mois, et le silence d'Alycia. Je ne suis pas la seule à être blessée par son manque de réaction, et sa distance. Franck se lève doucement, et retourne à l'intérieur. Alors que moi, je me contente de fixer l'eau de piscine, je me pose plusieurs questions sur Alycia, et les raisons qui l'ont poussé loin de nous. Elle ne semble pas se rendre compte de l'impact qu'elle a sur nous, et l'humeur du plateau. C'est notre bol d'air, elle permet à chacun de nous de sourire, d'éloigner notre fatigue, et de rendre notre quotidien meilleur. Pour ne pas changer, je sursaute quand un corps percute le mien, je me retourne vivement pour montrer mon mécontentement, mais aucun mot ne franchit mes lèvres, quand j'aperçois Alycia toute sourire.

Depuis quand es-tu devenue associable?

Pardon? Je suis perplexe par ses propos.

Tu n'es pas venue nous dire bonjour, et tu restes seule dans ton coin. Cela ne te ressemble pas.

Je secoue la tête, pensant que c'est une blague. C'est elle qui a disparu du jour au lendemain, qui a refusé de rentrer en contact avec moi, et c'est elle qui me fait la morale. J'ai envie de lui faire comprendre ma façon de penser, et de lui prouver que son comportement m'a blessé. Cependant, je me retiens quand je sens sa tête s'installer sur mon épaule. D'un coup, j'ai l'impression de revenir en arrière, de retrouver ma partenaire de jeu. D'un geste automatique, je passe mon bras autour de ses hanches, et je la rapproche de moi. Comment fait-elle pour calmer mon énervement en deux seconds? Pour réussir à m'apaiser avec un simple geste?

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à tes appels.

Tu as été pas mal prise... Mais tu aurais pu me donner de tes nouvelles, je me suis inquiétée.

Il ne fallait pas. J'ai profité de ces quelques mois pour vadrouiller, passer du temps avec mes amis, et surtout reprendre du poil de la bête pour la rentrée... Le tournage m'a épuisée, j'avais ce besoin de couper le contact avec les autres, d'oublier la vie d'actrice... Par moment, nous avons besoin de nous recentrer sur nous-même, de faire de nouvelles découvertes, de constater un nouveau trait de notre personnalité... Durant quelques seconds, elle s'arrête de parler. Comment va David?

Je fronce les sourcils sur ce changement de sujet. Elle s'ouvrait enfin à moi, puis elle décide de couper court à la conversation. Alycia n'a jamais fui, elle fait face aux situations même si cela lui coutait. Je dévie un peu ma tête pour la regarder, cependant, notre position m'en empêche, ce qui me frustre.

Il va bien, il a débuté une nouvelle série...

Ce n'est pas facile les relations à longue distance... Vous allez pouvoir gérer la situation?

Al', David est juste mon meilleur ami, donc, la distance n'aura aucun impact sur nous.

Alycia relève sa tête, et me fixe intensément. Je n'ai jamais apprécié qu'elle agisse ainsi, car j'ai la désagréable impression qu'elle peut lire en moi comme un livre ouvert, et découvrir mes secrets. Des secrets que je préfère garder pour moi, et que je n'accepte pas. Si elle venait à les découvrir, elle me fuirait, et réagirait comme beaucoup en me traitant de monstre. Cela me tue d'être dans l'incapacité de me confier, de révéler qui je suis réellement, et d'être terrifié à l'idée qu'Alycia disparaisse loin.

Je croyais que c'était ton copain. Vous agissez comme un couple, et vous avez vos blagues que vous seuls comprenez.

On va dire que je préfère qu'on pense cela de nous... Je n'ai pas envie que les paparazzis m'inventent un soi-disant compagnon. J'aime que ma vie privée reste privée.

Alycia ne semble pas convaincue par ma réponse, mais elle reste silencieuse, et repose sa tête sur mon épaule. D'habitude, elle aurait posé plusieurs questions pour que je lui explique mes raisons. Aujourd'hui, elle préfère ne rien dire, et ne cherche pas à en savoir plus. Franck a raison, elle a changé, elle est distante, et semble loin de nous. Cette Alycia m'interpelle, et m'inquiète, sa joie de vie semble avoir disparu. Dans un besoin de réconfort, je resserre mon étreinte, le silence nous enveloppe comme si la soirée ne battait plus son plein, et que l'alcool rendait les esprits hagard. Durant plusieurs minutes, nous restons dans cette position, chacune perdue dans ses pensées, ces non-dits, puis, elle se lève pour retrouver la compagnie de Lorenzo. Ces deux-là semblent avoir appris à se connaître, à s'apprécier, un lien s'est établi entre eux. Ils ont l'air de partager leur peine, leur secret, et de se comprendre parfaitement. Pendant un long moment, je reste à les fixer avec nostalgie, j'étais persuadée d'avoir ce lien avec Alycia, je me suis trompée. En même temps, nous avons une dizaine d'année de différence, et elle doit vouloir être avec des gens de son âge. Je suis trop vieille pour elle, pas assez intéressante, pas assez importante. Je me mets debout pour couper court à cette vision qui me fait souffrir, je rejoins Kim, et Franck qui semblent dans une grande conversation. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées, de récupérer la possession de mes moyens, et surtout de reprendre mon travail personnel, effacer ma plus grande honte. De loin, Ruben me salue, j'en fais de même. Je m'immisce dans la conversation en cours, me promettant de ne pas retomber dans mes travers.

Une semaine s'est écoulée, je suis épuisée, je rêve déjà de vacances. Pourtant, je n'ai pas tourné beaucoup de scènes, je suis ce qu'on appelle un personnage secondaire, sans grand intérêt. Ce qui m'épuise est de voir Alycia être proche de Lorenzo, et de ne porter aucune attention à ma personne. Je regrette le temps où le matin Alycia m'attentait avec un café, que nous partions ensemble sur le tournage, nos longues conversations, et nos blagues. Aujourd'hui, Lorenzo a pris ma place sans que j'en connaisse les raisons. Alycia m'ignore simplement, cela ne lui ressemble pas, elle est fidèle à ses amis, et ceux qui l'entourent. J'arrive près des caravanes qui nous permettent de nous reposer, de nous rafraîchir, quand j'entends Alycia rire. Je m'approche un peu, elle est avec Colman et Kim, Colman s'amuse à courir et à hurler d'une voix aigüe. Alycia se cache derrière son blouson, mais elle rigole comme Kim. Les trois semblent passer du bon temps, et se distraire entre plusieurs prises. Suis-je la seule à ne plus faire partie du groupe? Je vais pour m'en aller quand Alycia m'appelle, et me sourit. Encore une fois, elle m'apaise alors que je me sentais seule juste avant. Elle me demande de les rejoindre ce que je fais, puis ils m'expliquent leur envie de profiter du temps de pause. D'un coup, je me retrouve filmer par Colman, Alycia, devant moi, qui joue au metteur en scène. Je suis à ma place, je sens le poids sur mes épaules disparaitre, je revis. Nous rigolons à plusieurs reprises, nous retombons dans l'enfance, et je me sens bien. Ces quelques minutes m'aident à retrouver le morale, je rigole, fais des grimaces, et rigole encore plus quand Alycia perd son sérieux. J'aime ces instants de paix, de franche rigolade, de partage, mais tout s'arrête quand le téléphone d'Alycia se met à sonner. Je la vois souffler un grand coup, puis répondre en nous oubliant un temps. Avec Colman nous assistons à la conversation, je m'interroge, mais lui semble comprendre.

Je sais... Penses-tu vraiment que cela soit une bonne idée? Nous en avons discuté... Non, mais je sais...

Colman semble attrister, tandis qu'Alycia paraît perdue par ce coup de téléphone, elle joue nerveusement avec son blouson, et jette des regards à Colman. Cette situation me déplaît, je suis l'élément de trop, mais ce qui me rend triste, c'est de voir la peine sur le visage d'Alycia, et sa recherche de réponse en Colman. Ce dernier se rapproche de moi, il me prend dans ses bras, ce qui me surprend.

Oui, d'accord... Comme tu veux... Mais non, je ne m'en moque pas, et tu le sais très bien... Ok, je viendrai le week-end prochain et nous en discuterons, encore... Moi aussi... Oui, moi aussi. Je t'embrasse.

Alycia raccroche, puis retourne dans sa caravane sans un mot pour nous. J'ai envie de la rejoindre, de la réconforter car elle semble au plus mal, mais Colman m'en empêche et me force à le suivre dans ma loge. Je souhaite le repousser, lui dire qu'il n'a pas à décider à me place, et qu'Alycia a besoin de nous. Je garde le silence encore, ce qui m'énerve, et commencer à me ronger de l'intérieur. Depuis la reprise, plus rien ne tourne rond, avant, mes collègues m'auraient laissé prendre soin d'Alycia, j'aurais pu être présente pour elle, la prendre dans mes bras, et la réconforter. A présent, ce droit revient à Lorenzo que j'aperçois entrer dans la caravane d'Alycia. Quand j'entre dans la mienne et que la porte se ferme, je décide d'exploser.

Pour qui tu te prends? Ce n'est pas ce petit crétin qui va réussir à l'aider... Sérieux, c'est quoi votre problème?

Mercedes...

Ne me Mercedes pas. Je croyais que nous étions amis, que nous formions une sorte de famille, et que je comptais pour vous... Mais comme dans la série, je me retrouve à la seconde place... Non que dis-je encore pire, je n'existe plus pour vous. Je longe ma loge, mes bras gigotent dans tous les sens. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ce sort? J'ai toujours été présente pour vous, mais vous me snobez. Je veux bien faire la gentille fille, mais je refuse qu'on me prenne pour une abrutie... Alors je veux des explications.

Je m'assois sur un siège, ma tête se pose contre mes genoux, et mes mains sur mon crâne. Je n'en peux plus de cette situation, et je viens à regretter ce rôle. C'est la première fois que je me sens ainsi, que je suis autant en colère, et que je m'interroge sur moi-même. J'ai toujours fait en sorte de me contrôler, de montrer une image positive, et de taire mes démons. J'ai voulu être accepté, apprécié pour qui je suis. Je pensais que sur ce tournage c'était le cas, je me suis trompée.

As-tu fini?

Non, je n'ai pas fini. Vous avez tous changé, je me sens seule parmi vous, j'ai envie de tout arrêter pour pouvoir redevenir maitresse de mes émotions, et de mes sentiments...Je n'ai rien demandé moi...

Je sais, je sais. Colman plie ses genoux pour être à ma hauteur. Je suis désolé que tu te sentes rejeter, ce n'est pas voulu. Il y a des éléments qui se sont produits, et qui ont un peu changé la donne. J'ai essayé de gérer au mieux... J'ai dû faire un choix, me concentrer sur le plus urgent, et je t'ai mise de côté, j'en suis désolé. J'aimerai avoir la possibilité d'aider chacun de vous, mais je ne suis qu'un homme, je ne peux pas me dédoubler, et répondre à tous les besoins. Actuellement, il y a trois situations complexes, celle de Lorenzo, d'Alycia et la tienne. Je lève ma tête pour le fixer ahuri. Penses-tu que tu peux te cacher de moi? Je plaisante beaucoup, mais j'observe, je décèle vos failles, et vos petits secrets... J'ai voulu te venir en aide, d'apporter mon soutien, cependant, tu as préféré te cacher derrière des faux semblants... Je vais pour prendre la parole, mais Colman m'en empêche. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir remarqué certains détails, je ne suis pas le seul à m'inquiéter pour toi. Sais-tu que notre dynamique est basée sur des non-dits, des mensonges? Si tu te sens mise à part, c'est que tes secrets t'ont fait défauts... Le pire, c'est que j'ai l'ultime conviction que tu te mens à toi même, que tu évites de te poser les bonnes questions, et de réagir. Penses-tu que nous sommes si étroits d'esprit?

Que veux-tu dire? Je l'interroge avec peur. J'ai l'impression de retourner en enfance quand mon père me surprenait à faire une bêtise.

Bon sang, Mercedes, arrête de jouer à ça. Je me moque de ta sexualité, et de tes préférences, je ne vais pas te tourner le dos à cause de cela. Nous sommes ce que nous sommes, et nous devons en être fiers. Tu as trente-quatre ans, tu dois t'assumer, et arrêter de te cacher. Ce qui va nous éloigner, ce sont tes secrets. Tu veux notre confiance, mais aies confiance en nous. Je commence à pleurer, car les mots de Colman me touchent. Ce n'est pas simple, je suis d'accord, et je ne dirai pas le contraire... Mais, tu es avec des personnes qui comprennent et acceptent. Il est temps que tu acceptes ce que tu ressentes, et que tu mettes des mots dessus.

Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas accepter ça. Je touche mon cœur avec force. Je n'ai rien demandé... Oui, je tais ma sexualité, mais je l'ai accepté depuis longtemps... Mais ça, cette chose, je ne peux pas... J'ai l'impression d'être un monstre et de me perdre là-dedans... J'ai envie que ce sentiment parte pour ne jamais revenir... J'ai beau lutter, il est présent, et je me sens sale. Je me donne l'impression d'être une traitresse, et de me noyer dans ce vacarme.

De quoi as-tu peur? Qu'est-ce qui te paralyse à ce point?

La douceur de Colman me percute, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme un homme sage, et attentif. Je pensais qu'il se moquait de tout, et qu'il voulait juste profiter de la vie. Je le fixe plusieurs seconds cherchant la faille dans son regard. Mais il est droit, sûre de lui, il attend que je confesse mes pêchers. Il n'y a aucun jugement de sa part, et cela me permet d'ouvrir une nouvelle porte.

Si je les accepte, on rira de moi, on me montrera du doigt, et je perdrai tout. J'ai toujours été fière de mes sentiments, à présent, ils me terrifient, car j'ai tout à perdre. Personne ne comprendra, elle... Vous allez me fuir comme la peste... Alors je garde le silence, cache mes sentiments, et joue à la bonne copine... Mais ça me tue, car malgré tout, je vous perds... Je la perds... Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Tu n'es pas un monstre, nous ne décidons pas de nos sentiments... Il faut déjà que tu sois claire avec toi, que tu acceptes cet amour qui te ronge. Cela ne sera pas simple, car il y a beaucoup de paramètre en compte... Mais, tu ne peux pas continuer sur ce chemin. Tu te détruis pour rien, elle ne va pas te fuir, elle ne va pas rire de toi... Fais-lui confiance. Alycia est bien plus mature que tu ne le penses.

Je me lève d'un bond, le prénom d'Alycia me percute de plein fouet. Colman vient de toucher là où il ne fallait pas. Je n'ai jamais accepté de ressentir ce sentiment pour elle, je n'ai jamais voulu faire face. Il n'a pas le droit de me mettre devant, et de me pousser à révéler mon plus gros secret. Je préfère le déni, évité de me voir comme une personne infâme. Depuis un an, je lutte sans cesse contre cet amour qui me ronge de l'intérieur. Je me bats contre moi-même pour me contenter de la voir comme une amie, une personne importante, mais une personne que je n'aime pas ainsi. Si je viens à en parler, à mettre des mots dessus, à éclater ma bulle, je vais m'effondrer. Je commence à partir, mais Colman attrape mon poignet, et me force à me retourner. Il prend la décision à ma place, il décide que le jeu a assez duré, et que les dés doivent être lancés. Je ne suis pas prête à cela, je ne veux pas dévoiler mon cœur. Il me fixe avec insistance, et m'ordonne silencieusement à parler. Je secoue la tête, je le frappe, et je pleure de rage.

Tu n'as pas le droit... Je t'interdis.

J'ai aimé, tu sais. J'ai aimé une femme charmante, pleine de vie, et exceptionnelle... Mais j'ai eu peur, elle était trop parfaite pour moi, je ne pensais pas avoir mes chances, alors j'ai fui... Chaque jour, je regrette mon comportement. Je n'ai pas été honnête avec elle, et avec moi. Il est temps pour toi d'accepter ton amour pour elle.

C'est compliqué... Je sens Colman me coller contre lui, et me serrer fort. Je suis protégée, et cela me fait un bien fou. Elle est plus jeune, elle est insouciante, elle mérite de profiter de la vie... Si je lui avoue cette monstruosité, elle va prendre peur, et me considérer comme un poids...

Elle est plus intelligente que tu le penses. Elle acceptera tes sentiments, peut-être qu'elle ne ressentira pas la même chose, qu'elle te verra comme une amie, et qu'elle ne cherchera pas plus... Mais elle sera présente pour toi, elle t'aidera à avancer, et à te sentir mieux. Ou elle s'effacera si tu lui demandes. Alycia n'est pas comme toutes les jeunes femmes, elle a les pieds sur terre, même si en ce moment, elle a besoin d'agir comme une fille normale, et qui en a assez des regards qui sont posés sur elle. Je vais me permettre de te donner des conseils, alors écoute-moi bien. Tout d'abord, il est primordial que tu acceptes tes sentiments. Ensuite, il faut que tu te rapproches d'elle, que tu retrouves votre complicité, mais sans l'étouffer, et lui en demander trop. En ce moment, elle ne vit pas une situation simple, elle est perdue, et tente d'y voir plus claire. Alors, sois présente, mais ne la pousse pas. Quand elle ira mieux, qu'elle aura retrouvé le sourire, et qu'elle sera prête à avancer, tu pourras enfin lui déclarer tes sentiments. Sur ce dernier point, tu as le choix : tu peux te taire à jamais, et t'en mordre les doigts, ou lui parler et savoir de quoi il en retourne. Mais je t'en supplie, arrête de fuir, de mentir, et de t'entêter à enfouir tes sentiments.

Colman arrête de parler, et je l'en remercie. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en entendre plus, sa morale a fonctionné mais le chemin risque d'être long. L'acceptation est la première étape, et la plus compliqué. Il est difficile pour moi d'aimer une personne plus jeune, de ne pas avoir cette vision néfaste de moi-même. Alycia représente mon interdit, la perfection, et l'idéal, cela ne me permet pas d'avoir confiance en moi. Un fait que me dérange, car j'ai toujours cru en mon apparence, et mon intelligence. Alycia me fait perdre mes moyens, ce que je déteste. Je me retire de l'étreinte de Colman, je lui offre un sourire doucement, puis je sèche mes larmes. Je suis plus légère, garder le silence était bien trop lourd, sans que je le veuille, il vient de m'aider, et m'a prouvé son soutien. Je lui en suis reconnaissante. Dans un dernier sourire, nous sortons de ma loge, je dois aller voir les maquilleuses, il est intolérable que je tourne avec tête enfariné, bouffie par les larmes. En sortant, je sens un léger vent, ce qui me fait du bien. Colman m'embrasse sur le front, je vais vers la caravane des maquilleuses, je souris quand je vois Alycia y rentrer. Je vais pouvoir discuter avec elle sans que personne ne nous dérange. J'ai besoin de recréer des liens avec elle, de me rapprocher, même si je ne suis pas prête à admettre mes sentiments. Elle me manque tellement que ça me déchire de l'intérieur, cette fois-ci, c'est peut-être la bonne, celle qui va me permettre de faire un vrai pas en sa direction. Rapidement, j'entre à mon tour, Alycia bouge son fauteuil pour me sourire, et reprend sa place. Je m'assois à ses côtés, et sens les regards d'Alycia sur moi.

Tu as pleuré. Sa constatation me fait sourire, il n'y a qu'elle qui peut sortir un fait lourd avec une certaine banalité.

C'est une évidence. Je me sens mieux maintenant, j'ai compris que j'avais de vrais amis ici, et cela me ravit.

Je ne sais pas ce qui te chagrinait, mais tu as eu tort de douter des liens qui nous unissent tous. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on n'est pas présent au moment souhaité que nous oublions que la personne existe.

Colman a raison, Alycia est mature et intelligente. Certes, je n'en ai jamais douté mais ces derniers mois ne m'ont pas aidé à voir ces deux traits. Je lui souris, puis laisse la maquilleuse faire son travail. Je réfléchis pour trouver un nouveau sujet de conversation, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'envole, et perdre cette chance.

Que fais-tu ce week-end? J'ai conscience que ma question est banale, mais cela peut engendre une discussion.

Je vais sur Los Angeles, je reviens mardi. Dave m'offre un week-end de quatre jours, je compte en profiter. Et toi?

Je reste ici, je n'ai pas envie de bouger. C'est épuisant de prendre l'avion pour revenir quelques jours plus tard. Si mes amis ou mes parents souhaitent me voir, ils viendront. C'est plus simple.

J'entends Alycia soupirer, j'aimerai en connaitre la raison, mais encore une fois, elle ne dit rien. Ses silences sont des plus en plus pesant, avant elle me racontait presque tout. Je l'aperçois jouer avec ses doigts, je décide de lui attraper une main, et de la serrer avec douceur. Elle tourne sa tête pour me jeter un regard perplexe.

Aly, j'ai compris que tu étais perturbée en ce moment. Sache que je suis là pour toi, si tu as besoin. Tu n'es pas seule, tu peux compter sur nous, et sur moi. Quand tu te sentiras prête ou si l'envie est là, ma porte t'est ouverte. Alors n'hésite pas.

Merci, et toi, tu peux me parler aussi. Depuis la reprise, tu es bizarre, et c'est comme si un rien pouvait te faire sombrer... Je me trompe peut-être, mais tu sembles ailleurs, et prise de doute.

Je prends conscience que malgré la distance entre nous, Alycia a porté attention à ma personne, et cela réchauffe mon cœur. Est-ce que mon déni m'a poussé à me comporter différemment avec elle? Et m'a rendu aveugle? J'aimerai lui parler de ce que tu me rends mal, mais je ne l'ai pas encore accepté. Puis, ce n'est pas très intelligent d'aller vers elle, et lui dire "Hey, Aly, depuis l'an dernier, je suis ton charme, ça te dit qu'on tente une relation toi et moi?". Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point. Je ne compte pas l'effrayer, puis Colman m'a conseillé de prendre mon temps, et de laisser Alycia aller mieux. Il est important que je suive ses conseils, que je l'écoute comme l'homme sage qu'il l'est. Alycia change de sujet de conversation, nous parlons du tournage, des nouveaux acteurs qui vont arriver pour la deuxième partie de la saison, et de nos désirs concernant nos personnages. Je ne suis pas surprise des dires d'Alycia, elle souhaite qu'Alicia prenne un peu plus de tempérament, qu'elle devienne une sorte de guerrière, prête à tuer tous les zombies pour vivre au mieux. Lexa a eu une influence sur elle, j'ai compris que jouer une adolescente qui se cache derrière sa famille ne lui plait pas, qu'elle a besoin de plus. J'espère que Robert et Dave vont prendre en compte son point de vue et transformer Alicia en une femme forte. Cette conversation peut paraitre anodine, mais elle me remplit de joie, et d'espoir. J'ai cette sensation de me rapprocher d'Alycia et que ces derniers mois d'absence sont loin derrière mois.

Aujourd'hui, Alycia revient, je suis impatiente. Durant le week-end, elle m'a envoyée quelques messages, même s'ils étaient courts et concis. Je suis soulagée par sa reprise de contact avec moi, je suis persuadée qu'elle va bientôt se confier, et me permettre de la rattraper. Je la vois arriver de loin, je lui offre un sourire, qu'elle me rend. Elle se jette directement dans mes bras, et m'embrasse sur les deux joues. Elle semble mieux, comme si un poids avait disparu. Je suis heureuse pour elle. Elle attrape mon bras, le coince entre le sien et ses côtes, puis me force à la suivre jusqu'à sa loge. Sur le chemin, nous discutons de tout et de rien, elle ne dit pas un seul mot sur son week-end, ce qu'elle a vécu, je l'accepte. Par contre, moi je lui raconte ma sortie avec Colman, les fous rires que nous avons eu, et le fait que je me sois aussi reposée. Ce que je tais, c'est que nous avons longuement discuté de mes sentiments, et de mes doutes la concernant. Colman me permet d'accepter doucement cet amour, d'y voir plus clair, et d'arrêter de me considérer comme un monstre. Il y a encore du chemin, mais le positif est présent. Avec Alycia, nous continuons à converser, je prends du plaisir à l'écouter, à l'entendre rire, et à analyser les traits de son visage. Je décide d'entreprendre un sujet qui me trotte en tête.

J'ai remarqué que tu t'es rapprochée de Lorenzo?

Heu... Attend, je dois répondre à ce message.

Alycia tapote rapidement sur son téléphone, je la vois sourire, et d'un coup, elle prend une photographie d'elle qu'elle envoie. Je la sens heureuse, et enfin elle-même. Je me demande ce qui s'est déroulé durant le week-end pour que l'ancienne Alycia soit de nouveau présente.

Hum... Donc oui, nous nous sommes rapprochés avec Loren'. Cet été, nous avons découvert que nous avions plusieurs points communs... Il n'est pas aussi idiot qu'il ne le laisse paraitre, c'est juste une façade. C'est tellement simple avec lui, je n'ai pas besoin de me prendre la tête, il me comprend juste avec un regard...

Tu... Vous sortez ensemble?

Alycia arrête ses pas, elle me fixe en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai cette désagréable sensation que je viens de faire un faux pas, que je me suis trop dévoilée. Puis, elle se met à rire en posant sa main sur mon bras. Sa réaction me rend perplexe, j'attends qu'elle se calme pour avoir mes réponses.

Non... Loren' et moi? C'est impossible. C'est un bon ami, mais rien de plus... Je ne le verrai jamais comme un petit-ami potentiel, et c'est pareil pour lui. Est-ce que tout le monde pense que je suis en couple avec lui?

Non, je ne crois pas... C'est juste mon impression.

Ton impression est fausse, désolée. Et toi, tu es en couple?

Cela, ma chère, coûte cher comme information...

Tu n'es pas juste avec moi.

Alycia commence à bouder, ce qui m'amuse. Elle croise les bras sur son torse, et part sans un mot. J'ai compris son jeu, elle souhaite que je la pourchasse, et me fasse pardonner. Mais pour une fois, je décide de jouer aussi, je lui jette un coup d'œil, lui fais un signe de main, et vais rejoindre Kim et Cliff. J'ai envie qu'Alycia soit intriguée, qu'elle cherche ma présence, et ses réponses. Je converse avec Kim, elle me parle de de Ken son époux, et le fait qu'elle regrette de ne pas avoir d'enfant. Cependant, elle se reprend très vite en stipulant qu'Alycia et Lorenzo représentent ces enfants qu'elle n'a pas eues. En me parlant, elle les contemple, ils sont en train de se battre gentiment, jusqu'à que Franck s'approche d'eux. Les deux plus jeunes sautent sur leur comparse, et les trois partent un peu loin. Alycia dévie un peu sa tête, elle croise mes pupilles, et me sourit. Ce geste fait battre mon cœur, elle a cet effet sur moi qui me pousse à tomber pour elle. Kim reprend comme si de rien n'était, j'en fais de même. Nous marchons le long des plateaux, quand nous arrivons sur une scène. Alycia tourne avec Franck, il lui met un chapeau sur la tête, et le jeu débute. Je suis hypnotisée par son jeu d'actrice, elle s'efface pour devenir Alicia Clark, toutes ses mimiques disparaissent entièrement. Je suis subjuguée par son talent, j'aimerai atteindre son niveau, mais pour moi, personne ne peut arriver à ses chevilles. J'avoue que je ne suis pas très objective quand ça la concerne. Encore une fois, je me perds dans mes pensées, et je sursaute quand un corps me percute de plein fouet. Je vais pour montrer mon mécontentement quand je prends connaissance du fou qui m'a dérangé, c'est Alycia. Elle rigole sans gêne, puis me vole mon blouson pour se cacher dedans. Je craque complètement quand elle entoure son visage dans mon vêtement. Elle m'explique qu'elle a froid, que c'est honteux d'être une telle région et qu'il fasse si froid. Je lui donne une tape sur le crâne ce qui la pousse à râler. Ensuite, nous nous mettons à rire pour rien, et à nous moquer de Franck qui se débat avec ses cheveux. Par moment, je touche Alycia pour éveiller ses sens, et pour lui prouver que je suis bien là. Elle ne semble pas gêner par mes gestes, par mon début de flirte. A ma plus grande surprise, elle joue avec moi. Elle me taquine, me frôle, et me jette des coups d'œil. J'apprécie ces échanges, je revis enfin, et je remercie silencieusement Colman qui m'a vraiment aidé à être moi-même. Nous continuons notre petit jeu jusqu'à que je doive tourner à mon tour, Alycia me dit au revoir, et disparait. Elle a fini sa journée, elle m'a avoué compter en profiter pour visiter la ville qui nous accueille avec Lorenzo. Je suis un peu jalouse du temps qu'elle passe avec lui, même si elle m'a rassuré en m'avouant que les deux sont juste amis. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer une relation plus poussée entre les deux, ils ont le même âge, et beaucoup en commun.

La soirée débute, je suis épuisée par cette journée. Je décide, tout de même, de rejoindre Kim, Ruben et Colman qui sont dans un petit bar près de notre lieu de séjour. Depuis que je suis apaisée, je souhaite passer plus de temps avec mes collègues de travail, en apprendre un peu plus sur chacun, et profiter de chaque seconde de ce tournage. Quand je rentre dans le lieu, je suis étonnée de voir une grande tablée avec certains acteurs. Franck me fait un signe de la main, je me dirige vers lui avec sourire. Je m'installe à ses côtés, il y a des absents, Alycia et Lorenzo ne sont pas présents. Je décide d'exploiter au mieux cette soirée. Les rires fusent dans tous les sens, Colman, comme à son habitude, fait le pitre, et poste tout sur periscope. En rigolant, il s'assoit, me demande de dire bonjour aux fans, ce que je fais sans attendre. Il lit à vos hautes les commentaires, les fans veulent savoir où est Alycia, et si elle compte nous rejoindre. Pour eux, Colman et les autres ne sont jamais assez bien, ils désirent juste Alycia et personne d'autre. Je les comprends, puis Alycia n'est pas du genre à poster beaucoup sur les réseaux sociaux, donc ils sautent sur l'occasion pour la voir, et lui parler. Ce qu'ils ignorent, c'est qu'elle joue le jeu, mais qu'elle est vite lassée. En tant qu'actrice, nous pouvons croire que nous avons besoin d'attention, que le fait que les fans soient sur notre dos sont deux choses que nous apprécions, mais Alycia a horreur de cela. Elle apprécie pouvoir sortir sans qu'une personne ne vienne la déranger, ou qu'on lui demande de poster plus de photographie d'elle. Elle regrette la passibilité d'avant "The 100", et aujourd'hui, c'est pire, avec « Fear the Walking Dead », plus de monde la reconnait.

Tiens de nouveaux arrivants!

Je bouge ma tête pour apercevoir Alycia et Lorenzo faire leur apparition. Lorenzo va directement vers Ruben, alors qu'Alycia prend place sur mes jambes. Son comportement est étrange, mais je préfère éviter les remarques. En toute honnêteté, j'apprécie qu'elle vienne vers moi, et qu'elle cherche ma présence. Colman caresse gentiment le haut du crâne à Alycia, et la filme pour répondre aux demandes incessantes des fans. Elle rouspète un peu, puis sourit au téléphone, pourtant je suis persuadée que cette attention l'exaspère plus que d'habitude. Colman coupe court à la vidéo, et retourne à sa place. Alycia se colle un peu plus contre moi, et commence à piquer dans mon assiette, et mon verre. Je claque l'arrière de sa tête pour qu'elle voit mon mécontentement, elle soulève simplement les épaules, et reprend mon repas. Une vraie gamine! Inconsciemment, je passe mes bras autour de ses hanches, et je colle mon buste contre son dos. J'aime ces moments de partage, son odeur envahit mes narines, et sa chaleur se repend dans mon corps. Négligemment, elle enlace ses doigts avec les miens, je suis aux anges. Je lui caresse la paume de main, et soupire d'aise. Je ne sais pas si c'est moi, mais depuis que Colman m'a ouvert les yeux, ma relation avec Alycia prend une nouvelle tournure, et une que j'apprécie. De sa main libre, elle attrape son téléphone, elle tapote dessus, et répond à un message.

C'est qui? Je ne peux empêcher ma curiosité.

Tellement de personne, principalement, Lindsey et Richard.

Elle me cache les autres destinataires, mais encore une fois, je garde le silence. J'ai peur qu'elle me touve trop intrusive dans sa vie, et qu'elle reprenne ses distances. Je pose mon menton contre son épaule, et bouge un peu ses cheveux pour avoir une meilleure vue sur la tablée.

Tu parles beaucoup avec eux?

Assez souvent. Nous aimons prendre des nouvelles régulièrement, et parler des scènes que nous tournons.

Est-ce que tu regrettes de ne plus tourner cette série? Tu sembles souvent nostalgique, peut-être que tu regrettes d'avoir signé avec AMC.

Alycia bouge son corps, son profil me fait face, elle dépose sa tête sur mon torse, et se serre contre moi. Elle agit ainsi quand elle a besoin de réconfort, et de câlin, je ne perds pas de temps pour lui accorder sa demande. Je l'entends soupirer, ce qui me fait sourire.

C'est compliqué... J'espérais que Jason me propose un contrat pour devenir régulière... Le temps défilait, mais rien ne venait, donc, quand Dave et Robert m'ont contacté, j'ai accepté tout de suite. J'ai appris par la suite que Jason voulait m'offrir ce fameux contrat, c'était trop tard. L'équipe me manque, certaines personnes plus que d'autres, et j'aimais l'ambiance qu'il y avait avec les acteurs. Cependant, je suis bien avec vous aussi, et je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait votre connaissance... J'aurais juste aimé que quelques détails ne changent pas, mais c'est ainsi. Nous devons choisir ce qui est le mieux pour notre carrière, et le meilleur choix était celui-là.

Je comprends... Je doute d'apprécier le jour où la série arrivera à sa fin, ou que mon personnage viendrait à disparaitre. Nous passons tellement de temps ensemble, qu'il est difficile de s'imaginer une vie différente. En tout cas, je suis contente d'avoir fait ta connaissance.

Moi aussi. Si jamais, la série se finissait, tu ferais quoi?

Alycia ferme ses yeux, ce qui me fait sourire. Quand elle est à l'aise, elle lâche prise, et arrive à se détendre complétement. Pour une fois, elle agit ainsi avec moi, ce qui me transporte de bonheur. Chaque jour, mon cœur s'ouvre une peu plus pour elle, et mon amour s'agrandit. C'est comme si les mots de Colman avait ouvert les vannes. Je souris en lui caressant ses cheveux qui frisent.

Tu es bien curieuse, jeune fille. Si tu veux connaitre la réponse, il faudra que tu restes en contact avec moi.

Tu es désespérante, dès que je te pose une question, tu ne remplis pas le contrat...

Quel contrat?

Laisse tomber. Je pense que je vais aller me coucher, je fatigue.

Elle salue nos collègues, avant qu'elle parte, j'attrape sa main, et prends la sortie avec elle. La soirée a duré en longueur, il est temps que je me repose pour avoir la capacité à gérer la semaine. Nous marchons sur une centaine de mètre, Alycia ne se dégage pas de mon emprise, elle fait comme si de rien n'était. Ce qui me soulage, pourtant, il est important que je fasse attention pour qu'elle ne se pose pas trop de question. Le risque est trop grand, il faut que j'avance étape par étape, et que je ne la brusque pas. Nous arrivons devant la porte de son appartement, comme beaucoup d'acteurs, elle a loué un logement pour avoir un chez elle, et ne pas dépendre des studios. Alycia m'invite à entrer pour un dernier verre, j'accepte avec plaisir, cela va me permettre de passer plus de temps avec elle, et loin des autres. C'est la première fois que je viens en ce lieu, j'analyse la décoration, il y a beaucoup de cadres de photographies sur les murs, certains représentent Alycia avec des membres de l'équipe de "The 100", il y en a où elle est seule avec Eliza, d'autres avec Lindsay, Richard et Ricky, sur des photographies, elle est en présence avec des personnes qui me sont inconnues. Sur chaque papier glacé, Alycia est tout sourire, mais encore plus quand elle est avec Eliza et Lindsey. C'est trois-là semblent vraiment s'apprécier et tenir à chacune d'elle. Alycia me propose un verre, puis file dans la cuisine me laissant seule. Je vais prendre place sur le divan, quand le téléphone de ma collègue se met à sonner. Elle se précipite dessus, et s'excuse en répondant. Encore une fois, j'intercepte des bribes de sa conversation, mais l'identité de l'appelant m'est inconnue.

Mais non, ça ne signifie rien... Ecoute, je ne te dois rien, alors ta petite crise, tu l'arrêtes... Bon sang... Evidemment que ça me touche, je ne suis pas insensible, mais nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière. Moi aussi... Non, je ne te mens pas. Oui, je te l'ai promis comme toi. Heu... Je ne pourrais pas... Je te dirai quand ce sera plus simple... Ok... Oui... Oui, moi aussi. Je t'embrasse.

Alycia revient vers moi, elle s'assoit en soupirant, et ses mains se retrouvent sur son visage. Je n'aime pas quand elle est triste, et perdue. Je pose ma sénestre sur ses genoux, je dois lui apporter mon soutien, et surtout l'aider à parler. La colère domine mon corps, je hais la personne qui a enlevé le sourire de ma partenaire, personne n'a le droit de la faire souffrir. Elle se couche, sa tête sur mes genoux, je tente de la réconforter comme je peux, mais si elle ne dit rien, je ne pourrai rien faire.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je sais que c'est difficile de se confier, que la confiance est chose rare... Mais il est inconcevable que tu restes ainsi. Il y a peu, j'ai compris l'importance de décrire nos sentiments, et de faire face à la situation. Parles-moi.

C'est mon ex... Nous avons rompu à la fin du tournage de Fear... La rupture est difficile à tolérer, et à vivre... Je... J'ai besoin de mon ex dans ma vie, et c'est pareil pour lui... Mais notre couple se noyait à cause de nos emplois du temps, et des kilomètres qui nous séparaient... Nous faisons notre maximum pour que cette séparation se déroule au mieux, et que nous ne souffrons pas trop. Mais les choses se compliquent, on se rend compte que nous n'arrivons pas à supporter notre nouvelle relation... Le week-end dernier, nous nous sommes retrouvés, nous avons longuement discuté, et nous avons trouvé un accord... Pourtant, la douleur est toujours présente, et je subis ses diverses crises de jalousie... Mon ex a dû à accepter que je sois près d'une autre personne... Ce soir, il a vu la vidéo de Colman, cela l'a blessé, et il a voulu savoir si il se passait quelque chose entre toi et moi.

Je caresse les cheveux d'Alycia en écoutant son discours avec attention. Je tombe de haut en apprenant qu'elle a été en couple. Elle ne m'avait rien dit, et cela m'attriste. Pourtant, je me contente à rester assise et à trouver une solution à son problème. J'essaie de ne pas écouter mon cœur, et lui dire qu'elle doit prendre conscience que d'autres l'aiment, et qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle oublie son ex. En tant qu'amie, ma priorité est le bonheur d'Alycia, et non le mien.

Est-ce que tu l'aimes encore?

Oui, c'est une personne très importante pour moi, je ne pense pas que je pourrais vivre sans. J'ai conscience que je dois tourner la page, laisser une chance à une autre personne, mais... Même si je tourne cette page, je ne vivrai jamais sans sa présence, on restera toujours lier. Ce qui complique ma situation, qui accepterait que mon ex soit une pièce du mon puzzle.

Une personne qui t'aimera pour qui tu es... Par contre, il va falloir que tu rassure cet autre... Tu n'en es pas encore là, pour le moment, ne te prend pas la tête. Relève-toi de cette rupture, et ensuite considère la suite.

Alycia se colle plus contre moi, son visage trouve refuge sur mon ventre, et ses bras se serrent plus fort autour de mon corps. Elle ne se rend pas compte que je lutte pour ne pas pleurer, et hurler ma tristesse. A mon plus grand malheur, elle me considéra que comme une amie, et rien de plus. Mon cœur n'a jamais subi pareil souffrance, et désolation. Si seulement, elle pouvait me remarquer, penser qu'elle peut être heureuse à mes côtés. Je ferme mes paupières pour me reprendre, je refuse qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi. Je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser, si je dois continuer mon flirt pour qu'elle s'intéresse à moi, ou prendre mes distances. Sans que je le veuille, je m'endors. Cette déception a fini de m'achever.

La suite au prochain épisode. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaire pour me dire ce qui vous dérange, ou ce que vous aimez.


	2. Chapter 2

Nous sommes mercredi, donc je vous poste la suite. Il y a quelques jours, j'ai cru devoir posté le samedi, mais non. Alors tout d'abord, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, et qui m'ont follow. Ensuite, il y aura bien du Clexa, ne vous en faites pas. Dernier point, si Mercedes et Alycia sont proche dès le début, c'est parce que si on regarde les photos de tournage, elles ont l'air proche. Je suis donc partie sur cette base.

Sachez que cette histoire est déjà finie, et qu'elle ne sera pas trop longue. J'avoue que je n'ai pas envie de me lancer dans une fiction d'une vingtaine de chapitre. Car je doute de pouvoir poster régulièrement. J'ai mis des guillemets pour les dialogues, car fanfiction n'a pas mis mes tirets. Ce qui est désagréable à la lecture, et je m'en excuse.

Acteurs/Personnages : Liste des acteurs pour ce chapitre : Mercedes (Ofelia), Franck (Nick), Colman (Strand), Kim (Madison), Cliff (Travis), Lorenzo (Chris), Ruben (Daniel) Lindsey (Raven), Richard (Murphy), Bob (Bellamy), Devon (Jasper), Marie (Octavia), Christopher (Monty), Thomas (Finn), Robert et Dave (producteur de « Fear the Walking Dead »), et Alycia (Lexa et Alicia).

POV Alycia

Depuis quelques temps, Mercedes est étrange, elle ne vient plus me voir, et elle ne semble plus autant heureuse. Je m'interroge sur son cas, tout en étant soulagée. Sa proximité m'a souvent rendu mal à l'aise, et m'a troublé. J'ai commencé à la considérer différemment depuis ma rupture, et cela me gêne. Je refuse de tenir à une autre personne, j'ai besoin de vivre pour moi, et ne pas devoir faire des sacrifices. Toute ma vie, j'ai dû faire plaisir aux autres, me cacher derrière une image dérangeante, et taire mes émotions. Aujourd'hui, j'ai compris que ce que je ressentais est important, et que je dois penser à mon bien-être. S'attacher est un risque que je ne peux pas prendre. Je sors de ma voiture, le soleil tape fort aujourd'hui, ce qui me fait du bien. J'aime la chaleur, cela me rappelle ma ville natale. L'Australie me manque, j'espère avoir le temps d'y retourner, et de trouver refuge près de mes amis, et ma famille. Je souris quand Lorenzo accourt vers moi, j'ai trouvé en lui un confident, et une personne exceptionnelle. Il me prend dans ses bras, puis me propose une ballade le temps qu'on soit appelé au maquillage. J'accepte avec plaisir, grâce à lui, je commence à considérer la vie. De loin, je vois Mercedes en pleine conversation avec Colman, les deux sont devenus inséparable, je suis contente pour eux. Comme moi, ils ont besoin d'un binôme, ils peuvent s'entraider et s'apporter beaucoup. Avec Lorenzo nous les saluons de loin, nous ne voulons pas interrompre leur discussion. Nous arrivons près d'un plateau qui représente les cabines du bateau de Strand, on sourit et d'un coup, on se jette sur les lits. Lorenzo sort son téléphone, il prend plusieurs photographies de nous deux, et les poste sur Instagram. Il se joue des fans, il aime lire leurs réactions quand nous sommes tous les deux. Ce qui l'amuse, me dérange, je n'aime pas la célébrité que j'ai depuis mon rôle de Lexa. A chaque convention, j'ai l'impression que les fans oublient mes partenaires de jeu, ce qui me pousse à culpabiliser. L'attention des autres m'a toujours rendu nerveuse, et indécise. Je sais qu'avec le métier d'actrice, je peux attirer les regards, mais j'avais la naïveté de penser que je pourrais mener ma vie comme je l'entendais.

« Alors des nouvelles de ton ex? » Lorenzo me pose toujours la même question.

« Oui, je l'ai eu au téléphone hier soir... Nous avons longuement discuté, et nous avons pris la décision de nous voir la semaine prochaine. J'ai besoin d'être en sa présence, et c'est réciproque. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Aly. Vous avez rompu, pourtant votre couple existe toujours. C'est malsain. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Les choses sont claires entre nous, nous sommes libres, et cela me convient parfaitement. Je suis célibataire, et je peux t'assurer que je me sens sereine vis-à-vis de ça. Oui, je l'aime toujours, mais tu sais que cet amour ne disparaitra jamais... On préfère s'aimer de loin, chercher une histoire amoureuse avec une autre personne, plutôt que de continuer à souffrir à deux. »

J'entends le soupire de Lorenzo, au début, j'étais dérangée par ce geste, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai compris. Mon ami s'inquiète pour moi, il souhaite que je sois heureuse, et que je mette au clair mes sentiments. Il a conscience que mon ex m'a fait beaucoup de mal par le passé, ce qu'il ne comprend pas, c'est qu'à présent, la souffrance n'existe plus. Et qu'un jour, je serai prête à me lancer dans une nouvelle relation. J'ai juste besoin d'être égoïste, et de vivre diverses aventures, avant de me jeter à l'eau. Je tape sur le ventre de Lorenzo, une bataille débute, nous agissons toujours ainsi. Nous détournons un sujet que nous refusons en nous taquinant. Il commence à me chatouiller, je rigole à en pleurer, et je bouge dans tous les sens. J'essaie de me débattre, mais Lorenzo me bloque les mains avec un de ses bras, et monte un peu mon tee-shirt pour continuer sa torture. Je le supplie d'arrêter, mais il ne vient rien entendre. Aucun de nous deux ne se rend compte que la porte de la cabine s'ouvre pour laisser entrer Mercedes, Franck et Colman. Un bruit sourd résonne ce qui stoppe nos gestes, je dévie ma tête pour croiser le regard blessé de Mercedes. Je fronce les sourcils, mais n'en porte pas plus rigueur. Je donne un coup de genoux dans l'estomac de Lorenzo, ce qui le propulse loin du lit. Il secoue la tête pour se reprendre, et m'offre sa main pour que je me lève.

« Je ne savais pas que vous deux... Enfin, pourquoi vous vous cachez? »

Je ne comprends pas la question de Franck, vu la réaction de Lorenzo, je ne suis pas la seule. Je remets mon tee-shirt en place, et me recoiffe. Je m'approche de Mercedes, et croise mes bras pour connaitre le fond de la pensée de mon faux frère. Cependant, il n'en dit pas plus. Lorenzo, loin d'être patient, décide de prendre la situation en main.

« De quoi, tu parles? »

« De vous deux... Vous êtes bien un couple, non? »

Je rigole face à cette absurdité, Lorenzo me suit rapidement. Je crois que je n'ai pas entendu pareil stupidité depuis bien longtemps. Jamais, mon ami ne deviendra mon petit-ami, c'est comme si je m'imaginais une relation avec Franck ou Colman, juste inimaginable. Je m'essuie les larmes, et reprend ma respiration.

« Loren' est comme un frère pour moi. J'en ai déjà discuté avec Mercedes, il est impensable à ce que je sois en couple avec lui. En plus, il sort déjà avec quelqu'un. Désolée de briser vos rêves les plus fous, et vos délires absurdes. J'aimerai juste que cette stupide rumeur cesse, et que vous disiez aux autres que Lorenzo et moi, c'est impossible.

Lorenzo acquiesce de la tête. Mes propos peuvent paraitre durs, mais mon ami est comme moi, et il comprend mes dires. Il me remercie de la tête, il est d'accord avec moi, ce qui me fait sourire. Personne n'accepte le lien que j'ai avec lui, à part les rumeurs qui règnent sur lui et moi, aucun n'est venu pour nous interroger. Ce genre de comportement a tendance à m'agacer, et détruire la confiance que j'ai pour eux. Ils n'ont pas compris que je me suis éloignée d'eux à cause de cela. L'hypocrisie est une des choses que je déteste, heureusement Maia me comprend, et ne juge pas cette amitié. Je soupire un grand coup, et sort en donnant un coup d'épaule à Mercedes. Je pensais pouvoir lui faire confiance, je lui ai précisé que Lorenzo était un ami, et rien de plus, pourtant, elle a continué à douter, et n'a pas tu les rumeurs. Je me dirige vers ma loge, j'ai besoin de souffler un peu. Je conçois que mes réactions soient excessives, mais les bruits qui circulent sur ma personne ont tendance à jouer avec mes nerfs. Je rentre dans ma pièce en faisant claquer ma porte, puis j'attrape mon portable. Je compose un numéro que je connais par cœur, et attend quelques seconds.

« Hey, je ne m'attendais pas à ton appel. »

« Je te dérange? » Je m'écroule sur le canapé, et ferme les yeux.

« Jamais. Que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel. »

« C'est bête, mais j'aimerai que tu sois là. Depuis quelques temps, je me sens un peu seule, même si Loren' est présent. En plus, ils pensent tous que je sors avec lui, alors que c'est un ami. Ça m'énerve qu'ils n'arrivent pas à voir plus loin que leur nez. Au moins sur le tournage de "The 100", je me sentais bien, et comprise. Puis, tu étais présente. »

« Je peux en parler à Jason, et trouver une solution pour refaire vivre ton personnage. Que je sache rien ne nous prouve que le corps de Lexa ait été brulée... »

« Non-sens. Lexa est morte, et rien ne pourrait la faire revenir. Je me couche sur le canapé en soupirant. J'ai pris une décision, j'en paye les conséquences... Dis, on peut se rencontrer, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées, et de te voir. »

« Pour une fois, c'est toi qui me le demande... Je suis surprise... » J'entends son ton ironique, et cela me blesse.

« Eliza, s'il te plait. Je fais comme je peux... Revenir à Vancouver me rend nostalgique... »

« Comme moi… Je regrette ta présence. Tu manques à tout le monde. »

Je continue de discuter avec Eliza, ça me fait du bien de lui parler, et d'oublier les problèmes du plateau. Par miracle, elle arrive à me faire rire, et son soutien est précieux. Nous raccrochons en décidant que le lendemain, je la rejoindrai ainsi que l'équipe de "The 100". Je dois juste réussir à convaincre Robert et Dave de me laisser partir plus tôt que prévue. Heureusement, je n'ai jamais eu de caprice, cela jouerait sûrement en ma faveur. Je soupire quand j'entends des coups à ma porte. Persuadée que c'est Lorenzo, je suis surprise quand Mercedes entre. Sa présence me trouble, mais je me reprends très vite. Je montre une chaise des doigts, je n'ai pas envie de bouger ou de faire des efforts. Je suis fatiguée, et mes nerfs sont à vifs, ce qui me rend perplexe. J'ai toujours aimé tourner des scènes, heureuse d'avoir la possibilité de jouer dans des séries et films. Pourtant, le bonheur s'est envolé, et je ne supporte plus grand chose. Je compte sur Eliza pour m'aider à me relever, à reprendre goût au métier d'actrice, et à que mes nerfs ne m'embêtent plus.

« Tu comptes m'ignorer encore longtemps? » Je me redresse vivement pour planter mon regard dans celui de Mercedes.

« Que je sache que c'est toi qui a pris tes distances, et qui laisse les autres pensés que je suis en couple avec Lorenzo. Pourquoi tu n'as pas nié cette relation? »

« Car personne ne m'en a parlé, tout simplement. Bon sang, Al' qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu n'as jamais réagi avec tant de virulence. Je pensais que tu avais compris qu'il était important de se confier.. ».

« Je ne vais pas me confier à toi. Depuis que je t'ai parlé de mon ex, tu m'évites, alors ne compte pas sur moi pour venir te supplier de m'octroyer ta présence. »

Le ton monte, je ne supporte pas qu'on me prenne pour une imbécile. Puis je me sens trahi par Mercedes, j'avais décidé lui donner ma confiance, mais elle a disparu. Oui, j'ai été soulagée qu'elle s'éloigne de moi, qu'elle ne soit plus autant présente, cependant, je ne supporte pas cela. J'ai besoin qu'elle fasse attention à moi, et que j'ai cette impression d'être importante. A un moment, j'ai même cru qu'elle souhaitait plus qu'une amitié de ma part, mais je me suis lourdement trompée. Je ne suis pas douée dans les nouvelles relations. C'est pour cette raison que d'habitude je compte que sur mes amis d'enfance.

« Je pensais que nous avions retrouvé une vraie complicité... Je ne te suis plus, cela me déboussole. Je... J'ai besoin d'air, car tout ceci est trop lourd pour moi. Je vais partir quelques jours. »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de fuir, nous avons besoin de toi sur le plateau... Et j'ai besoin de toi. »

« Non, c'est faux. Tu t'en es très bien sortie sans moi... Ecoute, je dois partir pour décompresser, l'ambiance n'est pas au mieux sur le tournage. Chacun s'est éloigné sans aucune raison... »

Mercedes me prend dans ses bras, je me raidis surprise par son geste. Puis je me détends, je me sens bien contre elle, elle me donne l'impression que les problèmes n'existent plus, et que je suis en sécurité. Ce sentiment me terrifie, ma dernière relation s'est finie dans les larmes, je refuse de revivre cette douleur. Pourtant, je décide de me perdre dans cette étreinte, elle m'a manqué. Elle m'embrasse sur le front, et me sourit avec tendresse.

« Combien de temps, comptes-tu partir? »

« Juste une semaine. Je vais à Vancouver pour retrouver Eliza, et les autres. Je suis persuadée que j'irai mieux après. Mais à mon retour, il va falloir que tu m'expliques ta soudaine distance, je ne suis pas prête à te pardonner avant. »

« Tu as un sale caractère... Allez, je vais retrouver les maquilleuses, je dois tourner. »

Mercedes part en me souriant. Je lui ai laissé une porte ouvert, mais je ne veux pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Je me lève, il est temps que j'aille demander à Robert et Dave d'accepter mon soudain départ. Je les rejoins rapidement, nous discutons, ils m'interrogent sur les raisons de ma demande, je leur donne quelques explications. Evidemment, je garde pour moi mes plus profonds secrets, une rumeur sur ma personne me suffit. Heureusement pour moi, ils acceptent sans rechigner, car je n'ai plus de scène à tourner. Ils se contenteront de ce que j'ai fait Je les remercie, puis leur dire au revoir. Je suis impatiente à présent, j'envoie un message à Eliza pour lui signaler mon autorisation à partir. Je souris quand je lis sa réponse, elle est excitée par la nouvelle. Je suis persuadée qu'elle va préparer une soirée en mon honneur, et que je vais pouvoir oublier mes soucis actuels.

Le lendemain, je descends de l'avion. J'ai pu dormir quelques heures ce qui m'a fait un grand bien. Je me dirige vers la sortie avec ma valise quand un corps percute le mien. Je souris quand deux bras m'enlacent, je reconnaitrai cette odeur n'importe où. J'embrasse les joues d'Eliza, et sort de l'étreinte.

« On devrait y aller avant que les paparazzis nous harcèlent. »

Eliza hoche de la tête, elle attrape ma valise, et m'ordonne de la suivre. Nous sortons de l'aéroport, nous arrivons dans sa voiture, je pousse un long soupire, heureuse d'être dans cet habitacle. Eliza s'installe derrière le volant, elle m'offre un sourire et démarre. Il me tarde d'être chez elle, et de retrouver les autres.

« Alors madame je fuis ma série, comment vas-tu? »

« Mieux, beaucoup mieux. » Eliza enlace ses doigts avec les miens puis les pose sur le levier de vitesse.

« J'en suis heureuse. Je n'aime pas te savoir mal, et ne rien pouvoir faire. En tout cas, compte sur moi pour te changer les idées, et te remonter le moral. »

« Tu es un amour. »

Eliza dévie son regard pour me faire un clin d'œil, et me sourire. J'aime ces moments avec elle, le fait que ça puisse être simple avec elle. Elle continue la conversation en m'expliquant que ce soir nous allons diner chez Lindsey, et que beaucoup d'acteurs seront présent. Cette nouvelle me réjouit, il me tarde de rattraper le temps perdu. Nous arrivons rapidement chez Eliza, elle dépose ma valise dans son salon, et me propose un thé. Elle est au courant de mon addiction, et c'est une des rares à l'accepter. Nous prenons place sur le canapé, comme une vieille coutume, je me couche pour poser ma tête sur ses jambes. Je suis soulagée de voir que nos automatismes n'ont pas disparu. Le silence règne dans la pièce, mais ce n'est pas dérangeant, les mots sont parfois inutiles. Cependant, il est vite brisé par mon portable qui sonne. Je l'attrape difficilement et ouvre les divers messages que j'ai reçus. Eliza se penche pour les lire, ce qui ne m'étonne pas.

De Lorenzo

 _J'espère que tu es bien arrivée, et que tu ne feras rien de stupide. En tout cas, si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas._

Je souris quand j'entends Eliza soupirer et râler, elle n'a jamais apprécié Lorenzo. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle a peur qu'il se mêle de trop près de ma vie personnelle et qu'il se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas. Les deux sont devenus ennemis durant nos vacances, dès qu'ils se voient, ils se lancent des piques, et font leur maximum pour que je m'éloigne de l'autre. Je me redresse un peu pour caresser la joue d'Eliza, je n'ai pas envie que des tensions naissent dès mon premier jour. Elle m'embrasse le front, et je reprends ma position initiale.

De Mercedes

 _Je suis désolée pour mon comportement de ces derniers temps... Tu as raison, il est important que nous discutions toutes les deux. Même si je t'ai montré le contraire, sache que tu comptes pour moi et que je ne t'oublie pas. Profites de ces vacances, et reviens-moi en forme._

Je ne réponds pas à mes deux collègues, car je sens Eliza se tendre. Je décide de prendre la situation en main, je me tourne vers son ventre, et je me colle contre elle. Instinctivement, elle pose ses bras sur mes hanches, et me prodigue des caresses. Je patiente quelques minutes pour qu'elle puisse se reprendre, et m'avouer le fond de ses pensées. J'ai compris qu'il n'est pas ingénieux de la brusquer pour qu'elle s'ouvre à moi. Je ferme les yeux, car malgré la situation, je me sens bien, et mon corps commence à se détendre.

« Tu sors avec elle? » Le ton abrupt d'Eliza prouve son agacement.

« Non, je ne sors pas avec elle. Si c'était le cas, je t'aurais prévenu... Aucun secret entre nous, ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai enregistré. Je ne suis pas prête à me lancer dans une histoire de cœur... »

« Donc, tu t'intéresses à elle... »

« Arrête, Liza-Loo ! Si je suis là pour qu'on se prenne la tête, autant que je me trouve un hôtel, et que je passe mes vacances toute seule... »

« J'ai le droit de me méfier, et de m'interroger sur votre relation. Je ne suis pas aveugle, elle t'intrigue, et tu as ce regard quand tu me parles de cette femme. Alors sois honnête s'il te plait. Je te promets qu'après cette conversation, je n'entamerai plus le sujet, et que je tolèrerai sa présence ou autre. »

Je soupire en me relevant. J'avais conscience qu'Eliza voudrait qu'on mette les choses au clair, et que je devrais ne rien cacher. J'attrape ma tasse, et commence à boire mon breuvage. Je sens le regard d'Eliza sur moi, et ses mains qui viennent se faufiler sous mon pull. Je connais son jeu, elle veut me mettre en confiance pour que je puisse parler, elle tente de me prouver qu'elle sera toujours présente pour moi, et que rien ne changera entre nous. Je hais quand elle agit ainsi, car je sens toutes mes barrières s'effriter, et mes décisions disparaitre. Ma relation avec Eliza sera toujours ambigüe, et nos gestes toujours emplis de douceur. Je repose ma tasse, et me calle contre mon amie. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour comprendre qu'elle sourit, mais qu'elle est aussi anxieuse. Je le suis aussi, cette conversation risque de tourner en dispute.

« Depuis que je suis célibataire, je t'avoue que je la regarde de manière différente, et que ça m'angoisse. Je m'étais jurée de ne plus succomber à une personne... Pourtant, je crois que c'est le cas. Elle a cette façon de me regarder, de me sourire, et de me donner l'impression d'être spéciale. Je suis effrayée car si je me laisse aller, je pourrais accepter ce début de sentiment... »

« Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas? »

« Tu rigoles, j'espère. Les relations entre acteurs ne sont pas saines, et tu le sais autant que moi. Si je prends ce risque, je vais souffrir, et je ne serai pas la seule. Je suis perdue, tous ces sentiments qui m'envahissent et me rendent malade. Je... Je... »

« Tu quoi? »

Eliza bouge, je comprends le message, je me lève, et passe mes mains dans mes cheveux. La dispute va arriver, je me dirige vers la fenêtre, je croise mes bras, et mon regard se perd sur la vue. Je n'ai pas envie de lire le jugement d'Eliza, ni sa déception. Est-ce que je suis la méchante de notre histoire? Je n'ai jamais voulu de cette situation, et de cette tristesse.

« Et moi, alors? Est-ce que j'existe pour toi? Est-ce que j'ai de l'importance? Vas-tu m'oublier pour elle? »

« Non... » Je soupire un grand coup. « Bon sang, Eliza ne rend pas les événements plus compliqués qu'ils ne le sont déjà. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, mais ce que je peux t'affirmer, c'est que je ne vais pas te remplacer, et t'effacer de ma vie. Tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi, mais je dois penser à moi aussi... Je ne dis pas que je vais me jeter dans les bras de Mercedes, que je vais débuter une relation avec elle dès mon retour, car je le refuse. J'ai assez souffert comme ça, et aujourd'hui, je préfère vivre une merveilleuse amitié, qu'une histoire de couple. Est-ce que tu peux le comprendre, et l'accepter? »

« Cette femme est amoureuse de toi, Aly. Tu crois que votre conversation va tourner autour de votre amitié? Tu te trompes alors... Elle attend beaucoup plus, et toi aussi. Tu dis que tu souhaites une relation amicale, mais nous ne contrôlons pas nos sentiments, nous le savons toutes les deux. Je ne vais pas l'aider à t'avoir dans son lit, mais je ne peux pas te pousser loin d'elle. Que suis-je censée faire? J'ai l'impression de ne pas être une amie assez bien, et de t'enfoncer au lieu de t'aider... Ça me tue... Je me suis promis de te protéger, de te montrer le chemin du bonheur, et pourtant, mon comportement prouve le contraire... J'ai besoin que tu sois heureuse, que tu sois bien dans tes baskets, et que tu acceptes qui tu es. »

Eliza me prend dans ses bras, j'aime quand elle fait cela. Je prends une grande inspiration, et me mets face à elle. Elle colle son front contre le mien. Je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues, elle me les essuie et se force à me sourire.

« Je suis là, tu peux compter sur moi, et sur ma présence. Il est temps que tu avances. Je te soutiendrai, mais si elle ose te faire du mal, je me pointe au Mexique, et je lui arracherai son petit sourire arrogant. »

Je me perds dans le regard d'Eliza, j'ai l'impression de retrouver enfin la force qui me manquait tant. Eliza approche son visage du mien, je sens que l'instant va se transformer en une erreur. Elle recule quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvre en grand et qu'une tornade fait son apparition. J'ai à peine le temps d'apercevoir Lindsey qu'elle me saute dessus. Je rigole quand je l'entends hurler "Le trio d'enfer de retour". Du coin de l'œil, je vois Eliza se rendre dans la cuisine. Lindsey m'embraque avec elle sur la terrasse, et me propose une cigarette. Je refuse sans hésitation, elle soulève ses épaules et s'en allume une. Elle prend de mes nouvelles, et j'en fais de même. Eliza nous rejoint rapidement, elle pique une clope à Lindsey sous mon regard étonné. Je n'ai jamais aimé quand elle fumait, pour moi, c'est se tuer à petit feu. Mais qui suis-je pour lui faire la morale? Pendant une heure, nous discutons avec plaisir, puis nous partons pour nous rendre chez Lindsey. Mes deux amies m'ont expliqué qu'Eliza ne voulait pas recevoir du monde chez elle, et qu'elle préfère éviter qu'on saccage son appartement. Nous arrivons pour comprendre que le salon est déjà investi par mes anciens collègues. Richard ne perd pas une minute pour me prendre dans ses bras, et m'embarquer avec lui. Je salue Bob et Marie qui plaisantent comme des frères et sœurs, Devon vient me faire la bise, tandis que Christopher me salue de loin. Je me sens tout de suite chez moi, j'accepte le verre d'alcool que me tend Thomas.

La soirée bat son plein, nous avons mangé, et bu. La musique résonne entre les murs, Lindsey discute avec Bob et Christopher, elle bouge ses bras dans tous les sens. Elle semble en désaccord avec nos amis, cela m'amuse, les trois ne changeront jamais. Devon et Marie jouent avec des cadavres de bières, par moment, un d'eux se met à hurler à la triche et l'autre le nie. Je n'ai pas besoin de chercher Eliza du regard, je suis assise sur ses genoux, ses mains caressent mon ventre, et ses lèvres embrassent ma nuque. L'alcool aidant, je ne réfléchis pas à la signification de ses gestes, et du fait que je la laisse faire. Elle soupire quand je frémis, et que mes membres me trahissent en tremblant. Eliza me force à dévier ma tête, je me retrouve face à son regard qui m'hypnotise. Ses doigts frôlent mes lèvres, plus rien n'a d'importance, je veux qu'elle m'embrasse. Nos lèvres se rapprochent, s'effleurent, mais l'instant s'évanouit quand un corps tombe lourdement à nos côtés. Je sursaute, puis m'écarte d'Eliza, cependant, elle me contraint à rester assise sur elle.

« Alors, c'est reparti vous deux? Bob empeste l'alcool, et met en avant un sujet que je n'aime pas aborder. Je suis super content, car Liza-Loo ne va pas sans Alycia, et Alycia ne va pas sans Liza-Loo. Vous formez le couple le plus magnifique que je connaisse... »

Je ne peux pas en entendre plus, je me détache d'Eliza, et me lève. Les mots de Bob m'ont touché, et blessé. Cela fait des mois que je fais mon maximum pour ne plus ressentir cet amour pour Eliza, et pour oublier notre couple. Nous avons vécu des moments inoubliables, remplis de tendresse et d'amour, et pourtant, elle a choisi de mettre un terme à notre relation. Nous en avons discuté, j'ai compris son choix, et je l'ai accepté. D'ailleurs, je l'admire pour cela, elle a su prendre la meilleure décision, alors que moi, j'en étais dans l'incapacité. Je lui en suis même reconnaissante, mais je ne peux empêcher cette douleur de briser mon cœur. J'ai beau lutté contre cet amour, il est toujours présent. Le pire, c'est qu'Eliza m'a avoué la même chose. Elle m'aime, elle souffre d'être loin de moi, et de me voir me rapprocher de Mercedes. Mais nous refusons de nous remettre ensemble, nous avons tendance à nous détruire, à se disputer pour un rien, et à refuser certaines erreurs. Notre situation est complexe, malsaine, et nous empêche d'avancer. J'ai souvent voulu prendre de la distance avec elle, ne pas répondre à ses appels, et ses messages, pourtant, je retombe à chaque fois. Quand, je reviens vers elle, Eliza me fait part de son mécontentement, que mon silence l'a blessé. Alors, je la laisse encore entrer dans ma vie, et je lui offre la place qui lui appartient. Je soupire un grand coup, et ouvre la baie vitrée du salon. L'air frais me fait du bien, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte de la chaleur qui règne à l'intérieur. Je marche jusqu'à la rambarde, d'un geste vif, j'enleve mes chaussures, me mets sur la pointe des pieds, et me penche pour observer la rue. J'aime me perdre dans le quotidien des autres, les analyser de loin, et me réjouir de leur vie.

« Hey, je n'ai pas envie d'appeler les flics à cause de ton suicide. » Lindsey plaisante, mais j'entends l'inquiétude dans ses paroles.

« Je ne ferai pas une sottise pareille. J'avais juste besoin de me changer les idées. »

« Ouais, j'ai cru comprendre que Bob a commis une erreur. Il se faire passer un savon pour Liza-Loo... Je crois qu'elle n'a pas apprécié qu'il vous interrompe et qu'il te fasse fuir. Tu sais, tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir, beaucoup attendent que vous remettiez ensemble... Pour eux, vous êtes faites pour être ensemble, ils ne comprennent pas votre rupture. »

« Et toi? » Je continue d'observer la rue, j'ai peur de croiser le regard de Lindsey.

« Tu veux vraiment mon avis? »

J'acquiesce de la tête, avec douceur, elle prend mon bras, et m'indique ses fauteuils extérieurs. J'attrape mes chaussures. Nous allons prendre place, elle ouvre un petit frigo et sort une bouteille de vodka. J'ai oublié ses goûts prononcés pour l'alcool. Elle sort deux shooter qu'elle place devant nous, puis elle nous sert. Elle boit cuit sec, j'en fais de même. Le breuvage me brûle la gorge, je tousse un peu sous les rires de mon amie. Elle remplit de nouveau nos verres. Avant de perdre tête, je me chausse.

« Tu vas m'écouter attentivement, et surtout ne m'interrompt pas. J'hoche positivement de la tête. Je vous connais toutes les deux, j'ai vu votre couple naitre, votre rupture, mais le plus important votre état... Vous vous aimez, vous ne pouvez pas vivre l'une sans l'autre, vous êtes comme aimantées... Vous êtes indispensable l'une à l'autre... Pourtant... Elle t'a fait du mal, elle a brisé une partie de votre lien, et même si tu dis le contraire, tu ne lui as pas entièrement pardonné. Tu sais qu'elle a pris la bonne décision en mettant fin à votre couple, mais tu lui en veux... Ce qui fait que tu refuses qu'une autre personne rentre dans ta vie... Ton âme sœur t'a abandonné, alors pourquoi une autre n'agirait pas pareil. Pourtant, il est temps, Alycia, que tu permettes à une autre personne de rentrer dans ton cœur, et de t'apporter de l'amour. Eliza le vivra très mal, elle va sûrement être encore plus présente pour toi, mais tu dois lâcher prise. C'est important que tu vives une autre relation, que tu vives cela avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne sais pas si Eliza et toi pourrez reformer un couple, si vous aurez la force de passer outre la distance, et les petites crises de jalousies... Je fronce les sourcils, j'ai envie d'interrompre Lindsey. Ok, ok, surtout ses crises de jalousies, que ses crises de jalousies. Tu dois vivre ta vie, être heureuse... Cette Mercedes te plait, donne lui une chance, et investis-toi. Cette femme peut t'apporter ce qu'il te manque, te faire découvrir une nouvelle facette du couple... »

« Mais... Et Eliza? Je... Je l'aime, et je ne cesserai de l'aimer. Elle représente mon univers, je ne peux pas respirer sans elle... Ce serait injuste pour Mercedes... »

Lindsey tend ses mains pour les poser sur les miennes. Elle me sourit tristement, et acquiesce de la tête. Une lueur triste règne dans son regard, je ne le supporte pas. Elle dévie ses yeux pour fixer un point derrière moi. Je me tourne pour apercevoir Eliza. Elle s'approche de nous, et Lindsey disparait. Eliza attrape mon menton, et m'embrasse avec tendresse. Ses lèvres m'ont tellement manqué, j'aime cette sensation, je pourrais passer des heures ainsi. Mais je me recule, car je suis perdue par son baiser. D'un geste de tête, elle me demande de me lever, elle pique ma place, et me force à m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Je passe mes bras autour de sa nuque, elle dépose son front contre le mien.

« J'ai fait une grave erreur en rompant avec toi... Mon cœur s'est brisé en mille morceaux, et je l'ai regretté tout de suite. Aujourd'hui, je le regrette toujours, mais cela nous permet de nous retrouver, et de construire une relation plus solide et sereine. Ca me tue, mais Lindsey a raison... Je le vois au fond de tes yeux, tu me détestes, mais tu m'aimes... Tu n'as jamais pu me pardonner, je l'accepte. Je suis seule responsable de mon malheur... Je te promets que j'aimerai revenir sur mes paroles, que j'aimerai reprendre possession de toi... Je ne suis rien sans toi, et je souffre chaque jour... Tu es ma drogue, mon monde, et mon amour... Alors comprend que la suite de notre conversation ne va pas me plaire, et enfoncer encore plus le couteau que je me suis plantée. Donne une chance à cette femme, ouvre lui ton cœur, et prend le risque. Je ne veux plus te voir souffrir par ma faute, savoir que je suis celle qui a brisé ton grand cœur. Je t'en supplie, oublie notre histoire, oublie notre lien et vis ta vie... »

« Non, non, non. » Je commence à pleurer et à m'accrocher à Eliza. « Je ne veux pas... Tu ne peux pas me demander de faire cela... C'est injuste... Pourquoi tu fais ça? Pourquoi me brises-tu encore le cœur? Tu ne crois pas que tu m'as assez fait souffrir comme ça? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter pareil traitement? Je... »

« Je t'aime, Aly! Bon sang, je t'aime comme une tarée... »

Je la repousse violement, et me mets sur mes deux jambes. Tout son discours n'est que mensonge, elle se joue de moi. Je secoue ma tête, me mords les lèvres, et serre mes poings. J'ai l'impression de revivre notre rupture, de la perdre de nouveau. Je la vois se lever, elle fait quelques pas vers moi, et me tend les mains. Je recule, je refuse qu'elle me touche, et qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras. Elle vient de détruire une autre partie de mon cœur. Je ne peux le tolérer. Je plante mon regard rempli de colère dans le sien. Elle fait quelques pas en arrière.

« A partir de maintenant, tu n'existes plus pour moi. Je t'interdis de me contacter, je t'interdis de resurgir dans ma vie. Je n'en peux plus... Très bien, tu as gagné, tu as tout gagné. Adieu, Eliza. »

Je n'attends pas de réponse, je file à l'intérieur de l'appartement, je cherche mon blouson, et sort de cet endroit. Je n'ai plus l'esprit à faire la fête, ni à profiter de mes vacances. Je marche à vive allure dans les rues, je ne sais pas où je me rends, ni ce que je vais faire. Je ne veux plus penser, je veux que cette douleur sorte de mon cœur, et disparaisse à jamais. Comment ai-je pu être si idiote? Je pensais que nous aurions une nouvelle chance, qu'elle le souhaitait aussi. Pendant plus d'une heure, je marche, je m'arrête devant un hôtel. J'y entre, et demande une chambre. Le gérant a été surpris par mon état, mais il a eu la décence de ne pas m'interroger. Il se contente de m'amener vers ma nouvelle demeure, je le remercie en lui tendant un billet. Je fixe la pièce, je dois trouver une solution le plus rapidement possible. Il est hors de question que je reste dans cette ville, que je prenne le risque de croiser Eliza, ou les autres. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner, et de ne jamais revenir. J'attrape mon téléphone, et je compose le numéro de Lorenzo. A ma plus grande surprise, il décroche sans attendre. J'entends un fond musical, je comprends qu'il doit être au restaurant ou dans un bar avec l'équipe.

« Hey, comment vas-tu? »

« Je suis désolée... Désolée... »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi tu pleures? » La colère résonne dans sa voix.

« Tu... Tu peux venir me chercher... Je t'en supplie viens me chercher. »

« Ok, je file à l'aéroport et j'arrive. Dès que je suis sur place, je t'envoie un message et tu m'indiques ton adresse. »

« Merci... Ne m'abandonne pas...J'ai besoin de toi. »

« Jamais, tu ne m'entends, jamais. Tu es une sœur pour moi, et je serai toujours présent. Voilà ce qu'on va faire, je vais raccrocher pour pouvoir partir le plus vite possible. Toi, tu vas prendre un bon bain chaud, et te coucher. Et surtout n'oublie pas, je suis là pour toi, et je vais te protéger. Je t'aime ma belle. J'arrive. »

Je raccroche, mes larmes coulent à flot. Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Je n'écoute pas les conseils de Lorenzo, je fouille dans le frigo de la chambre, et bois cul secs des petites bouteilles d'alcool. Mon cerveau et mon cœur doivent s'éteindre, et arrêter de me harceler. Eliza a tout brisé, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais. Me demander d'oublier notre histoire, et d'effacer mes sentiments est injuste. Je jette quelques bouteilles sur le lit, et les rejoins. Je continue de boire, puis je m'écroule d'un coup. Je peux enfin dormir, et ne plus penser.

J'entends la sonnerie de mon téléphone, je n'ai pas envie d'être réveillée. Je maudis cette chanson qui ne s'arrête pas. D'un geste fatigué, je l'attrape pour couper court à ce calvaire, mais je me reprends quand je vois le nom de Lorenzo s'afficher.

« Où es-tu? »

« Heu... Dans un hôtel... Attend, je vais... Regarder l'enseigne. Je me lève avec difficulté, je sens ma tête me lancer, et mes jambes molles. C'est Rosewood Hotel Georgia. »

« Ok, on sera là dans une dizaine de minutes. »

Je ne m'interroge pas sur le pronom personnel utilisé. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, je dois prendre une douche, et rependre des couleurs avant l'arrivée de Lorenzo. J'écarquille les yeux quand je me vois dans le miroir, mes yeux sont rouges et gonflés, des larmes ont séché sur mes joues, et mes cheveux sont en bataille. Je ne ressemble à rien, ce qui me désespère. Je secoue la tête pour me reprendre, je file sous la douche. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne plus pleurer, je me sens si faible, et naïve. Comment puis-je ouvrir de nouveau mon cœur? La personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance a brisé mon cœur, et l'a piétiné. Des coups résonnent dans la chambre, je prends une serviette que je passe autour de mon corps. J'ouvre la porte, je me jette dans les bras de Lorenzo. Il est venu, il a tenu sa promesse, et je lui en suis reconnaissanet. Cette fois-ci, je ne peux plus empêcher mes larmes de couler. Lorenzo me soulève, et m'amène sur le lit. Il s'allonge avec moi, j'entends des bruits autour de nous, mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas. J'ai juste envie de me perdre dans les bras de mon amie, et de son réconfort. Le temps s'écoule comme mes larmes, la fatigue reprend possession de mon corps, mais je lutte. Je ne veux pas rester une journée de plus dans cette ville.

« On... On peut partir? »

« Dis-nous avant tout ce qu'il s'est produit? »

Je dévie mon regard sur Mercedes, je suis surprise par sa présence, et soulagée. Sans que je calcule mes gestes, je me jette contre elle. Elle me réceptionne, et me serre contre elle.

« Elle m'a demandé d'oublier... D'oublier ce que... Nous avons vécu. »

« Qui? »

« Eliza. » Je renifle avec dégoût. « Je... C'est... Mon ex. Je suis... Allée chez elle... Et... Je ne sais pas... On a recommencé à se chercher... A être très proche... Puis... Elle m'a demandé... D'oublier notre histoire. »

Mercedes ne dit pas un seul mot, elle se contente de me serrer contrer elle, et de caresser mon dos. Je m'accroche à elle, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle parte loin de moi. J'ai besoin d'elle comme de Lorenzo. Je me perds dans son étreinte ce qui me fait du bien. Puis, je recule un peu, il est temps que je réagisse, et que nous partons de ce lieu. Colman, que je remarque qu'à l'instant, range la chambre, il jette toutes les bouteilles dans la poubelle. Mercedes m'aide à me relever et à marcher vers la sortie. Je ne fais plus attention à ce qui m'entoure, donc, quand je remarque que je suis assise dans un avion, je sursaute. Puis, je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de Mercedes, je m'endors.

Cinq mois plus tard, je me réveille à cause du soleil qui m'éblouit. Je grogne en cachant mon visage dans les couvertures. Je n'ai pas envie de me lever, et débuter cette journée. Je ferme mes paupières pour sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, mais une personne décide à ma place. Je décide de montrer mon mécontentement, je m'entoure dans les draps, et demande à ma colocataire de me laisser tranquille. Son rire résonne, et d'un coup, je sens un air froid me percuter tout le corps. Je me redresse à cause de ce changement de température. Mercedes continue de rire sous mon regard menaçant. Je lui jette mon oreiller, mais elle le réceptionne. Puis, elle se jette sur moi pour me chatouiller, je tente de me débattre, elle est plus forte que moi, en même temps, elle semble réveiller depuis plus longtemps. Je la supplie, ce qui a le don de la calmer. Mercedes plante son regard dans le mien, elle me sourit tendrement, et remet une de mes mèches en place. Depuis quelques semaines, je remarque que nous nous rapprochons, elle ose de plus en plus de geste, de petites attentions, et de sous-entendu. Cela me déstabilise, pourtant, j'apprécie ce jeu. Je me relève grâce à mes bras, puis j'approche mes lèvres des siennes. Je les frôle puis recule. J'ai conscience que je lui offre peu, j'ai besoin de prendre mon temps, et surtout d'arrêter de penser à Eliza. Mercedes mérite que je sois vraiment avec elle, que mon cœur ne souffre plus pour une autre. Elle me sourit, et se lève, elle me tend sa main que je prends avec plaisir.

« Nous devons être sur les plateaux dans une heure. File sous ta douche pendant que je prépare le petit-déjeuner. »

« Merci. »

Mercedes me prend dans ses bras, elle a conscience que mon "merci" englobe tout ce qui s'est déroulé depuis mon retour au Mexique. Je la remercie aussi de sa patience, et de son amour. Elle vient m'embrasser, mais ne s'attarde pas. Elle caresse une de mes joues, puis s'enfuit dans la cuisine. Je laisse un sourire apparaitre sur mes lèvres, et je vais me préparer, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle soit en retard par ma faute. En prenant ma douche, je repense à ces derniers mois. Lorenzo, Colman et Mercedes ont été présent pour moi, ils m'ont aidé à sortir la tête de l'eau, et à reprendre goût à la vie. Pendant les trois mois, je me suis perdue dans le travail, mon rôle était tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Heureusement, mes amis ont été présents. Chaque soir, ils venaient manger, c'est devenu un rituel. Franck a fait preuve de patience, il a pris le rôle du grand frère, même si nous ne tournons plus ensemble. Il a trouvé les mots justes pour me réconforter, et pour me faire comprendre mes sentiments pour Mercedes. Lindsey m'a appelé régulièrement, elle a évité de nommer Eliza. Dans une semaine, mon amie doit venir me rendre visite, elle a envie de découvrir le Mexique, et souhaite passer du temps en ma présence. Il me tarde son arrivée, je souhaite lui faire visiter nos plateau, lui présenter l'équipe, et de passer de super moment avec elle. Eliza a tenté de me joindre à plusieurs reprises, sur ses messages, elle me demande pardon, et me supplie de la recontacter. Ce que je n'ai pas fait, je ne me sens pas prête, et j'ai envie de me fixer sur Mercedes. J'ai compris que je méritais mieux qu'Eliza, évidemment, Mercedes m'aide à cela. Grâce à son comportement, j'ai admis que quand une personne nous aime, elle accepte qui nous sommes, qu'elle ne nous fait pas souffrir, et qu'elle a confiance. Je m'habille en me dépêchant, puis je rejoins le salon. Mercedes est à côté de la porte d'entrée, elle me tend un gobelet, et une assiette de pan cake. Pour ne pas changer, je suis en retard. Je me tape le front, et prends le gobelet en la remerciant. Nous nous dépêchons, sur la route, elle fait attention, alors que moi je me régale. Une fois mon thé savouré, j'attrape mon téléphone pour lire mes mails, et mes messages. Eliza m'a encore contacté, j'hésite à ouvrir le sms, puis je prends mon courage à deux mains. Si je veux construite une relation avec Mercedes, il est important que je fasse face à mes démons, et que je sois honnête avec moi-même.

D'Eliza

 _Je ne sais pas si tu vas me lire... Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée... Tu me manques, et je n'arrive plus à voir la lumière au bout du tunnel. Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi... J'ai été maladroite, et comme je t'ai dit, je regrette mes paroles... J'étais effrayée, je le suis toujours... Aly, je ne peux pas continuer sans toi... J'ai besoin de toi dans mon existence. C'est égoïste, et pourtant, j'ai tout fait pour ne pas l'être, mais reviens-moi...Au moins comme ton amie... Donne-moi une chance de me rattraper. Tu es mon tout, et même si j'ai conscience que nous nous contenterons d'être amies, j'ai besoin que tu fasses partie de mon monde. J'attends ta réponse, sache que tu peux me contacter à toute heure. Je pense à toi._

Le message d'Eliza m'a chamboulé. Je déteste être dans cette situation, ressentir ce manque, et ce besoin d'être en contact avec elle. Chaque jour, je lutte contre moi-même, contre ce désir de l'appeler, et de prendre de ses nouvelles. Sans elle, je suis perdue, j'ai besoin d'entendre sa voix, son rire, et de savoir qu'elle va bien. Je détourne mon regard pour le poser sur Mercedes. Cette femme est présente pour moi, elle fait de son mieux pour me rendre heureuse, et pour réparer mon cœur. Elle m'aime, j'en ai la certitude, et pourtant, elle ne cherche pas à me bousculer. Elle me respecte, et accepte mes moments de solitude. Est-ce que je la trahirai si je reprenais contacte avec Eliza? Est-ce qu'elle comprendrait? Je pousse un long soupire, je suis perdue. Ces deux femmes qui sont tant différentes, mais qui me rendent heureuses à leur façon. Même si Eliza a tendance à me blesser, elle a le don d'apaiser chacun de mes doutes, et de rendre mon quotidien meilleur. Je me frotte le front, les réponses ne viennent pas à moi, j'ai besoin qu'une personne me conseille. Je sens la voiture s'arrêter, Mercedes lie ses doigts avec les miens. Elle me demande silencieusement si je vais bien, ce qui me touche. J'hoche de la tête, puis, je viens l'embrasser. Je suis fatiguée de combattre mes sentiments. Elle est surprise par mon geste, elle se reprend rapidement, et répond à mon baiser. Sa main rencontre ma joue, elle ne chercher pas à dominer l'échange, j'ai cette impression de douceur, et d'acception. Quand l'air nous manque, nous reculons, ses pupilles sont dilatés, et remplies d'étoiles. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, cette femme est merveilleuse, et j'ai de la chance de l'avoir près de moi. Dans un accord silencieux, nous sortons du véhicule, Mercedes rejoint la caravane des maquilleuses, tandis que moi, je vais dans ma loge. Je suis retournée par le baiser échangée, j'ai aimé sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, sa main me caresser, et cette dévotion dans son regard. Quand je suis dans ma loge, je ne perds pas de temps pour m'allonger, et composer un numéro. Lindsey est la seule qui va pouvoir m'aider, et qui sera objective. Maia, Colman, Lorenzo et les autres détestent Eliza à cause de son comportement, et de ma souffrance. Si je leur parle de son message, et de mes sentiments, ils me pousseront à continuer à la détester, et à la sortir de ma vie. Ils n'agiront pas avec réflexion.

« Hey, ma belle. Je vais croire que tu es folle amoureuse de moi. »

Je rigole à la plaisanterie de mon amie. Lindsey est une amie exceptionnelle, elle arrive toujours à détendre l'atmosphère, à écouter les siens, et à faire preuve d'une grande patiente. Certes, elle a tendance à me pousser à parler, mais je sais qu'elle le fait pour mon bien-être.

« Ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité... J'ai juste besoin de tes divins conseils. »

« Tu sais que je t'aime, toi. Je n'ai pas à chercher des compliments, tu me les fais de ta propre personne. Je crois que si je n'avais pas peur de mourir jeune, je te demanderai en mariage sur le champ. Allez trêve de plaisanterie, et raconte tout à tata Lindsey. »

« Tu dois savoir qu'Eliza m'envoie sans cesse des messages, et qu'elle m'appelle régulièrement. Jusqu'à présent, je ne les ai pas lu, ni écouté... Mais ce matin, j'ai craqué, j'ai ouvert son message... »

« Pourquoi? » La question de Lindsey ne montre aucun reproche. Elle veut juste connaitre tous les détails pour me diriger au mieux.

« Ma relation avec Mercedes avance, nous nous rapprochons de plus en plus... J'ai conscience que tout va changer sous peu. Et je crois que pour être vraiment avec elle, j'ai besoin d'être moi-même, de ne pas rejeter une part de qui je suis... »

« Et cette part, c'est Eliza? »

« Exactement. C'est pour cela que j'ai pris la décision de lire ses mots... Ils m'ont vraiment chamboulé, et je ne suis pas stupide au point de croire que ce qu'elle ressent n'est pas partagé. »

« Au fond de toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux? » Le ton doux de Lindsey m'aide à me confier, et à mettre des mots sur mes sentiments.

« Je suis partagée... Eliza m'est indispensable, sans elle, je suis perdue, et cela me terrifie... Comment puis-je être sûre qu'elle ne me blessera plus? C'est horrible de savoir qu'une personne a un réel impact sur notre existence, et que nous ne pouvons avancer sans elle. Mais... Mais j'ai des sentiments pour Mercedes, elle m'apaise, et grâce à elle, j'ai réussi à me remettre de mon dernier voyage. Elle est douce, attentionnée, et adorable. Je ne veux pas les perdre, je ne veux pas devoir faire un choix... Je les aime toutes les deux, de manière différente, mais je les aime. J'ai l'impression de devenir folle, et anormale. Comment puis-je ressentir ces sentiments? »

J'entends une voix interpellée Lindsey, je reconnais Eliza. Mon cœur se met à battre plus fort, et mes larmes reprendre possession de mes yeux. Je suis si faible que j'en viens à me dégouter. Tout serait plus simple, si je pouvais l'effacer à jamais de mon existence. Lindsey commence à parler à Eliza, et à lui signifier qu'elle est au téléphone. Notre amie ne prend le parti de personne, elle est présente pour nous deux, ce qui me soulage.

« Je vais répondre à ta question. J'ai l'ultime conviction que nous avons deux grands amours sur Terre, un représente notre âme sœur, et l'autre notre bonne personne. Les deux ont des rôles différents, ils ont un impact à l'opposé. L'âme sœur est l'amour qui est capable de nous détruire, il a cette capacité à nous rendre dingue, à nous faire sortir de nos gonds...Mais cet amour est passionnel, fusionnel, et unique. Quand il vient à disparaitre de notre vie, nous sentons notre cœur se séparer en deux, et notre âme se briser. Sans lui, nous ne sommes plus rien, et nous marchons dans le monde sans but. Il nous dévore entièrement, et ne nous donne plus la possibilité de réfléchir correctement. La bonne personne est la partie la plus sage de l'amour, celle où tout coule de source, les conflits sont plus rares, la douleur moins présente. Cet amour amène une vraie stabilité dans notre vie, il nous permet de nous lever sans s'interroger sur la suite. C'est un amour pur, mais la passion n'est pas présente d'où le fait que la douleur est moindre. Les deux se valent, car justement, ils jouent sur des terrains différents. En général, nous avons la chance de rencontrer qu'un seul... Mais toi, tu es malchanceuse. Eliza est ton âme-sœur, elle est ton autre, ta moitié, et celle qui est capable de te détruire. Mercedes t'apportera stabilité, amour, et joie. C'est à toi de choisir, de prendre la décision finale... Mais je t'en supplie, ne pense pas que tu sois un monstre sans cœur. Si c'était le cas, tu ne m'aurais pas appelé, et tu jouerais sur les deux plans. Tu es une femme bien, Aly, tu prends soin de ceux qui t'entourent, leur bonheur passe avant le tien. Tu es capable de te sacrifier pour nous... Alors, je vais te demander de penser à toi pour une fois... Tu mérites d'être heureuse, et trouver celle qui pourra être à la hauteur. Je t'ai conseillé de tenter ta chance avec Mercedes, Eliza l'a fait aussi même si elle s'y est mal prise. Alors fonce. Si tu as besoin de la présence d'Eliza, tu peux l'avoir près de toi comme une amie, même si cela ne simplifiera pas la situation. Il faut que tu sois claire avec les deux, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

« Jamais, je ne jouerai avec elles. Je ne prendrai pas le risque de les blesser, et de mentir. Tu me connais, pour moi, l'honnêteté est primordiale. »

Je continue ma conversation avec Lindsey, nous parlons jusqu'à que je sois demandée dans la caravane maquilleuse. Je remercie mon amie, et raccroche. Grâce à Lindsey, j'y vois beaucoup claire, et je sais comment agir. Je suis chanceuse d'être bien entourée, sans mes amis, je doute d'avoir eu la capacité de prendre les bonnes décisions. Je n'aurais pas osé aller plus loin avec Mercedes, et j'aurais sûrement vécu dans le remord. Je rejoins les maquilleuses avec le sourire, sur la route, je croise ma colocataire, j'attrape son poignet, et la force à me suivre. Je nous cache du regard des autres, et l'embrasse rapidement.

« J'aimerai qu'on puisse prendre du temps ce soir pour discuter, mettre les choses à plat, et savoir où nous allons. J'ai besoin de te parler de certaines choses me concernant, et qu'après, tu me dises si tu veux qu'on tente de construire une relation ou non. »

« Très bien. Par contre, je vais finir un peu plus tard que prévue, et après j'aurais trois semaines de repos. Tu peux prendre la voiture pour rentrer, je me débrouillerai avec Colman pour ramener. Je prendrai à manger sur la route. Ça te va? »

Je l'embrasse, puis je pars sans oublier de lui dire que notre plan me convient. Il me reste encore une chose à régler, et je pourrai enfin me sentir légère. Il me tarde la fin de la journée, et de savoir où je vais. La journée s'écoule lentement à ma plus grande déception. Nous devons tourner plusieurs la même scène, car à chaque fois, il y a un détail qui dérange Dave. Je commence à fatiguer, et à perdre mon calme.

Je suis à l'appartement, Mercedes m'a envoyé un message pour m'annoncer qu'elle ne sera pas là avant vingt-deux heures. Ce qui me laisse le temps de régler mon dernier détail. Je vais me chercher une bouteille de vin et un verre, puis je m'assoie sur le canapé. Je mets en fond de la musique classique, je joue quelques seconds avec mon téléphone, et je décide d'appuyer sur la touche appelé. Je sens l'impatience me gagner, et une certaine angoisse. Une partie de mon avenir va dépendre de cet appel, et j'ai peur que ce soit négatif. Je n'ai pas à attendre trop longtemps.

« Alycia, c'est bien toi? » La tristesse de sa voix me rend triste. Je hais la savoir mal.

« Oui, c'est moi. J'ai... J'ai lu ton message ce matin... J'ai pensé que ce serait plus simple pour nous que je t'appelle. Je ne te dérange pas? »

« Non, non, je suis contente que tu aies pris l'initiative de me contacter... Je pensais... Que tu ne le ferais jamais... J'avais perdu espoir. »

Nous sommes mal à l'aise, le doute qui nous habite ne m'aide pas à trouver mes mots, à me reprendre. Sa voix m'a tant manqué, j'ai l'impression de retrouver une partie de ma lumière. Je soupire, puis bois une gorgée de mon verre.

« Je voulais te demander pardon, je... Aly, c'est horrible d'être loin de toi... De savoir que je suis la cause de cette distance... Je sais que tu ne peux pas me pardonner, je le comprends, car je ne me pardonne pas... J'ai tendance à mal agir quand ça te concerne, et ça me tue. Je... Je ne te mérite pas... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu perds ton temps avec moi. Tu as tout fait pour me rendre heureuse... Et moi, je n'arrête pas de te faire du mal... Je l'entends sangloter, ce qui me brise. J'aimerai juste que tu reviennes... Je t'en supplie, Aly, j'ai besoin de toi. Je ne suis rien... Tu es celle qui me permet d'être meilleure... Je t'en supplie reviens-moi... Accepte de me donner une autre chance... Accepte-moi dans ta vie... Je te promets que j'arrêterai de flirter avec toi... Que j'accepterai tes demandes... Juste garde moi dans ta vie. »

« Liza-Loo... Je suis fatiguée par cette situation... J'ai envie qu'on se retrouve... Mais prendre le risque que tu me fasses souffrir... C'est trop dur. Je me reconstruis à peine... Et tu peux tout détruire... Encore et encore... Mais je n'arrive pas à vivre sans toi... C'est horrible... J'ai besoin de temps. »

« Je comprends, je ne t'embêterai plus... Si tu veux, j'effacerai ton numéro... Je veux juste que tu saches, qu'à la sortie, j'ai toujours voulu ton bonheur... »

« Non, tu ne comprends pas... J'ai besoin de temps... Mais pour retrouver notre lien, et cette confiance... Ces cinq derniers mois... Je n'ai cessé de penser à toi... Je... Je ne peux pas couper les ponts avec toi... Mais... Juste... Je veux juste ton amitié... Je... Que c'est dur à la dire. »

« Je suis prête à tout entendre, tant que tu m'offres une place dans ta vie. »

« Je vais donner une chance... A Mercedes... Elle... Est parfaite avec moi. Je... J'ai des sentiments pour elle... Je veux construire... Une relation avec elle. »

« Je comprends... c'est de ma faute... Si je n'avais pas fait l'erreur de rompre avec toi. Je respecterai ton couple... Je veux juste que... Et pour nous? »

« Je... J'aimerai qu'on... Peut-on essayer de recréer un vrai lien? Est-ce égoïste de ma part de demander d'être ma lumière? Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, tu es trop importante pour moi... Mais, je ne peux pas me relancer dans une histoire destructive... »

Le silence est ma seule réponse, plus les seconds passent, plus j'ai l'impression qu'Eliza va refuser ma demande. J'ai conscience qu'elle a toujours été jalouse dès qu'une personne m'approchait de trop près. Elle n'a jamais pu faire confiance aux autres, elle venait même à douter de Lindsey. Ce manque de confiance est la raison qui a détruit notre couple, elle ne pouvait envisager une relation à longue distance. Nous avons essayé, mais à la fin, elle a baissé les bras, et a pris le chemin le plus facile. C'est pour cette raison, que je pense que ce sera trop dur pour elle. Je compte dans ma tête, si dans trente seconds, elle n'a pas dit un seul mot, je raccrocherai, et me ferai une raison. Je n'ai jamais essayé d'être heureuse sans elle, il est peut-être temps que je le fasse. Je refuse de me battre si elle n'en fait pas de même. Je soupire un grand coup, les trente seconds viennent de s'écouler. C'est fini.

« Je te laisse, je n'ai plus la force d'attendre, et d'essayer de te prouver que tu peux avoir confiance en moi... Je n'ai plus envie d'avoir besoin de toi... Encore une fois, je t'ai tendu ma main, et tu la refuses... Adieu Eliza. »

« Non, ne raccroche pas. Je réfléchissais, car tu veux que je sois ta lumière, mais je suis celle qui te fait le plus souffrir... Tu... Pourquoi es-tu si parfaite avec moi? Tu devrais me laisser dans ma misère, et m'abandonner à ton tour. »

« Je vais te poser une seule question, sache que ta réponse mettra soit le point final à notre relation, soit ma porte restera ouverte. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi? »

« Que tu me sauves. Tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux, celle que je chéris le plus. J'ai besoin de ton amour, de ta compassion, de ta patience, et de ta gentillesse... Je te promets que sans toi, je ne suis rien... Tu es ma lumière... J'aimerai qu'un jour tu puisses pardonner mes erreurs, que tu me considères comme une personne qui en vaille la peine... Je t'aime Alycia, et je suis d'accord pour que nous essayions de créer une véritable amitié. Je suis prête à être ton amie, si ça signifie t'avoir avec moi. Tu es trop importante pour moi. »

« Je t'aime aussi, mais je dois protéger mon cœur. Je choisis la stabilité... Je serai là pour toi, nous allons prendre notre temps pour construire une amitié, et pour apprendre à avoir confiance en l'autre. Je te demande juste de ne plus me faire souffrir. »

« Je te le promets. Je serai l'amie idéale. »

Je souris à cette perspective. Je doute de nos accords, car à la sortie, notre amour sera peut-être toujours plus fort que le reste. Est-ce qu'un jour nous vivrons une nouvelle relation amoureuse? Arriverons-nous vraiment à accepter la compagne de l'autre? Même si je me lance avec Mercedes, je sais que je ne pourrai pas supporter qu'Eliza se mette en couple. Ce sera sûrement ce détail qui me poussera à couper tout contact avec elle. Je choisis la stabilité, mais la passion prendra peut-être le pas sur ce choix. Je ne sais plus, je suis perdue, cependant, je refuse de faire marche arrière. Je dois tester une relation avec Mercedes, je dois me rendre compte par moi-même ce qui est le mieux pour ma personne. Si je me plongeai les yeux fermés avec Eliza, je viendrai sûrement à culpabiliser. Je regarde l'heure, Mercedes ne va pas tarder, je propose à Eliza de se rappeler dans trois jours, ce qu'elle accepte. D'une voix timide, elle me demande si elle a l'autorisation de m'envoyer des messages en attendant notre appel, je ne peux lui refuser. J'ai besoin d'être en contact permanemment avec elle. Je raccroche, ma vie prend un nouveau tournant, et je ne connais pas les aboutissements.

Vous préférez que je réponde à vos commentaires en mp ou à la suite du chapitre. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, et n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir.


	3. Chapter 3

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes pour les commentaires, les follows, et les mises en favories. Comme promies, voici la suite.

Guest Merci pour ton commentaire. Effictivement, je voulais garder le suspens pour Eliza et Alycia. Je voulais donner des petits indices mais dévoiler l'indentité de l'ex quand elles seraient ensemble chez Eliza. Alors pour ce chapitre, je suis désolée, c'est un POV de Mercedes, mais le dernier. On pourra quand même voir des situations d'Alycia parlant avec Eliza. J'espère que cette suite te plaira.

POV Mercedes.

Cela fait une semaine que j'ai discuté avec Alycia. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle avait pris la décision de reprendre contact avec Eliza, je ne comprends pas ce choix, j'en suis perplexe. J'ai pourtant préféré garder mes doutes pour moi, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle pense que je la manipule pour qu'elle soit avec moi. Je vais donc la soutenir dans cette histoire, espérée qu'elle ne va pas sombrer pour cette petite actrice. Depuis cinq mois, je viens à haïr cette fille, et la jalouser. Elle a eu la chance d'être aimée par Alycia, elle avait réussi à gagner son cœur, et elle a tout gâché. Pire, elle l'a détruite, ce que je ne peux concevoir. Comment peut-on être aussi idiote? Je compte prendre soin d'Alycia, lui prouver qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'Eliza pour être heureuse. J'ai envie qu'elle comprenne qu'elle peut se suffire à elle-même, et que personne ne peut lui dicter si elle est heureuse ou non. En plus, à présent, j'ai la chance de pouvoir la considérer comme ma petite-amie, et je ne vais pas mettre en péril cette chance. Pour moi, il est important qu'Alycia brille, et puisse être elle-même. Depuis que nous avons décidé de nous donner une chance, nous avançons à notre rythme. Nous échangeons comme un couple, nous avons nos petits moments à nous, et nos instants de complicité, mais nous n'allons pas plus loin. Pour moi, c'est compliqué de ne pas lui sauter dessus, et de ne pas la pousser vers mon lit. Ce fait des mois que je l'aime, que je la désire, et que je souhaite conquérir son corps. Le self contrôle est de mise, surtout que je vis avec elle, que je suis dans l'obligation de la réveiller chaque matin, car madame est devenue une vraie marmotte. Toutes les matinées, je la vois en boxeur, et simple débardeur, je touche cette peau, j'embrasse ses lèvres, mais qu'il faut que je reste sage. Le pire se fut un matin, elle sortait de la douche, et s'est précipité dans le salon, elle était en serviette, les cheveux mouillés, j'ai dû tenir le bar de la cuisine pour ne pas accourir vers elle, et la plaquer contre un mur. Elle me rend dingue.

Heureusement, en ce jour, je suis toute seule. Mon personnage a disparu de la circulation, il a abandonné Alicia pour retrouver son ancien amour .Je trouve Ofelia stupide sur ce coup. J'ai décidé de faire le grand ménage, une des meilleures amies d'Alycia doit nous rejoindre en milieu d'après-midi pour rester la semaine. Je sens que mes moments avec Alycia vont être moindre, et que je vais devoir supporter deux folles. Quand ma petite-amie (j'aime l'appeler ainsi) est au téléphone avec Lindsey, j'ai la migraine, elle hurle, saute de par tout, rigole, et surtout elle retombe en enfance. Je passe l'aspirateur dans le salon, j'en profite pour fixer les cadres de photographie qu'Alycia a posée sur des meubles et clouer au mur. J'ai compris la signification de ses sourires quand elle est près d'Eliza. Elles semblent si proche, sur certaines, elles se cherchent du regard, dans d'autres, Eliza touche Alycia. Une réelle complicité existe entre elles, et ça me terrifie. Je sais qu'elles s'envoient des messages tous les jours, qu'elles s'appellent régulièrement. Est-ce qu'un jour, Alycia ouvrira les yeux sur Eliza? Est-ce que je me retrouverai sur le bord de la route, car elle aura foncé vers son ancienne compagne? C'est un risque que j'ai pris, et je prie pour ne pas m'en mordre les doigts. J'aimerai discuter avec Lindsey pour mieux comprendre la relation Alycia/Eliza, qu'une personne extérieure puisse m'offrir sa vision. Je refuse de faire un faux pas, et d'engendrer une dispute inutile.

L'heure tourne, Alycia ne devrait pas tarder, et j'ai hâte qu'elle revienne. Depuis son départ, je me sens seule, puis j'aimerai avoir le temps de profiter d'elle avant que Lindsey arrive. Je suis assise sur le canapé quand j'entends la sonnette retentir. Je fronce les sourcils, je m'interroge sur le visiteur. Alycia n'a pas besoin d'appuyer sur la sonnette pour entrer, Lindsey ne doit pas arriver avant deux heures, et c'est ma petite-amie qui va la chercher. J'ouvre la porte, un sourire vient naitre sur mes lèvres quand je vois Colman. Il me fait la bise, et entre sans attendre mon invitation. Il s'installe comme s'il était chez lui, son comportement est compréhensif, il vient ici tous les jours depuis cinq mois. Je lui propose un verre qu'il accepte avec joie. Il m'explique qu'Alycia a fini de tourner pour la journée, mais qu'elle a dû partir à l'aéroport. Pour ne pas changer, elle est en retard. Le jour où elle sera à l'heure, je crois qu'une tempête décimera la Terre. Colman commence à me parler des prochaines conférences, je ne vois pas où il veut en venir. Je n'ai pas été invitée à beaucoup d'entre elle, comparé à Colman qui va devoir passer du temps sur la route, et sur les plateaux télé. Je le plains, car il n'aura pas le temps de profiter de ses vacances. J'aime savoir que mes vacances ne sont pas gâchées par le travail, je préfère me reposer durant ce temps déterminé. J'espère qu'Alycia acceptera de partir avec moi, j'aimerai qu'on puisse être que toutes les deux, sans le stress du travail. J'ai envie de partir en Suède pour rendre visite à ma famille lointaine, et j'ai comme projet de faire venir Alycia pour deux semaines.

« Je te plains. Je rigole car mon ami semble désespéré par mon manque de réaction. Franchement, je n'aimerai pas être à ta place. »

« Comment ça? »

« Etre sur les routes, alors que tu pourrais voyager ou te reposer. J'ai conscience que notre métier demande beaucoup de sacrifice, neuf mois sur dix, nous vivons loin des nôtres. Pour moi, il est important de profiter de notre famille, et ceux qu'on aime lors de nos pauses. »

« Que comptes-tu faire alors? » Colman se réinstalle nerveusement, son comportement m'interpelle.

« Je pense partir deux semaines en Suède, et être accompagné d'Alycia... »

« Lui en as-tu parlé? »

« Non, pas encore. Je vais attendre le départ de Lindsey pour en discuter avec elle... J'espère qu'elle ne rejettera pas ma proposition. Je souhaite... »

Je n'ai pas le temps d'en dire plus que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur des rires. Je dévie mon visage pour apercevoir Alycia plier en deux, une main sur le bras de Lindsey. Puis elles entrent entièrement dans l'appartement, Lindsey vient nous saluer, Alycia fait la bise à Colman, et propose à son amie de la suivre jusqu'à sa chambre. Je me pince les lèvres, car elle a à peine posé les yeux sur moi. Je claque ma langue contre mon palais, je sais qu'elle n'est pas des plus démonstratives, mais elle aurait pu faire un effort. Dépitée, je propose un autre verre à Colman. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Alycia et Lindsey reviennent. Elles s'installent à nos côtés, instinctivement, je prends la main de ma petite-amie. Je la sens tendue, mais elle se reprend très vite. Je compte avoir une conversation avec elle pour qu'elle m'explique son comportement. Il me blesse, je ne peux pas accepter cela. Je souhaite que notre relation soit saine, et cela passe par la communication, il faut que nous soyons nous-même, et que nous n'évitons pas certains sujets. Même si le sujet Eliza est tendu, et qu'il ne mènera à rien. Lindsey et Alycia plaisantent ensemble, elles parlent du tournage de "The 100", des tensions qui naissent petit à petit, et du ras le bol concernant certains éléments scénaristes. Alycia écoute avec attention les dires de son amie, puis le sujet d'Eliza arrive. D'un coup, je suis beaucoup plus intéressée comme Colman. Lindsey explique à Alycia que leur amie n'apprécie pas que son personnage ne puisse pleurer la mort de Lexa, que les scénaristes sont à deux doigts de la mettre dans une nouvelle histoire amoureuse. Ce qui exaspère beaucoup d'acteurs. Alycia est nerveuse, elle joue avec mes doigts, puis elle vient à donner son avis

« Ce serait une erreur, surtout que Liza-Loo a dit au public que Clarke aimait vraiment Lexa. S'ils l'obligent à tourner la page trop vite, ce serait une erreur. Les fans sont en colère à cause de la mort de Lincoln et ma mort, il ne faut pas qu'ils poussent le bouchon trop loin. »

« Tu sais, que Liza-Lioo a dit à Jason qu'il doit permettre à Clarke de retrouver Lexa. Qu'il faut trouver un plan pour que tu reviennes sur le plateau. Il lui a ri au nez en disant que c'était impossible, surtout avec ton contrat. Depuis, elle ne lui pardonne pas. »

« Elle doit arrêter, il est important qu'elle tourne, et qu'elle se fasse plaisir. En plus, Jason n'a pas tort, AMC refuse que je tourne sur d'autres séries. Au début, ils ont accepté car j'avais des impératifs avec "The 100". Aujourd'hui, mon personnage est mort, AMC n'acceptera jamais. Elle aime son personnage, elle ne doit pas tout détruire. Oui, elle peut se battre pour que Clarke n'ait pas une nouvelle histoire amoureuse, mais se battre pour que je revienne, c'est inutile. Puis ce serait incohérent, même si le corps de Lexa n'a pas été brûlé, il a pourri. Certes, c'est une série de science-fiction, mais ils ne peuvent pas tout se permettre juste pour faire plaisir aux fans, et à certains acteurs. »

Je suis soulagée, Alycia ne compte pas retourner sur les plateaux de "The 100", et mettre en péril sa carrière. Si elle insiste près d'AMC pour pouvoir jouer sur une autre série, ça risque de lui porter préjudice. Notre contrat est béton, et nous ne pouvons pas rentrer dans une bataille juridique. Sa maturité m'émerveille, elle a les pieds sur Terre, et elle connait les enjeux du métier. Je lui souris, et dépose un baiser sur sa tempe. Elle ne doit pas comprendre mon geste, mais je m'en moque, je suis fière d'elle, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Nous continuons à converser, je commence à mieux connaitre Lindsey. Cette jeune femme est plein de vie, elle aime taquiner ceux qui l'entourent, et elle apprécie vraiment Alycia.

Cela fait trois jours que Lindsey est à l'appartement. C'est un vrai carnage, le logement est devenu un chantier, il y a des feuilles qui trainent de partout, des vêtements qui ont élu domicile sur le canapé, des livres se perdent sur le sol, et des boites de pizzas cachent la table basse du salon. La veille, j'ai décidé de dormir chez Colman pour permettre aux deux amies de se retrouver. Mais à mon retour, j'ai contenu un hurlement. Comment ont-elles pu saccager l'appartement en si peu de temps? Je m'avance dans le salon, je soupire quand mon regard est attiré par des bouteilles d'alcool. A mon avis, elles ont un peu trop profité de leur soirée. J'écarquille les yeux quand j'aperçois des formes allongées sur le sol. Elles sont emmitouflées dans des couvertures, je dévie mon attention sur le divan. D'autres personnes dorment dessus, elles sont enlacées et se cachent du soleil. Je reconnais Alycia et Lindsay, je m'interroge sur les autres allongés. Je me dirige dans la cuisine pour leur préparer un petit-déjeuner, même si je suis en colère à cause de l'état de l'appartement, je ne peux pas les laisser se réveiller sans un vrai repas. Vu l'alcool ingurgité, je prépare des plats bien gras, du café, et du thé, puis je sors une boite d'aspirine, ils vont en avoir besoin. J'entends un grognement, une des formes se lève avec difficulté. Je suis surprise de voir Lorenzo, il soupire, et s'approche de moi. Je lui tends un verre d'eau et un comprimé.

« Merci. »

Je lui souris, je refuse qu'il comprenne que sa présence m'agace. J'aurais voulu qu'Alycia me prévienne de sa soirée improvisée, et qu'elle pense à m'inviter. Bon, je suis chez moi aussi, mais qu'elle me propose de venir, de ne pas dormir chez Colman, j'aurais aimé. Je tends une assiette garnie à mon collègue, il mange sans faim, mais au moins, il a conscience qu'il doit remplir son ventre. Une autre personne fait son apparition, je ne connais pas son identité. Le jeune homme s'approche de Lorenzo, et l'embrasse sur la tempe. Ce geste me surprend, il s'assoit, comme avec mon collègue, je lui donne une assiette. Il commence à manger, puis s'arrête d'un coup.

« Je me présente, je suis David. »

David pose son regard sur Lorenzo, ils entament une conversation silencieuse. Puis mon collège se tourne sur moi, et me lance un sourire crispé.

« C'est mon petit-copain, on est ensemble depuis plus d'un an. »

« Mais... Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit? »

« En fait, Alycia est la seule à être au courant sur le plateau. Je n'ai jamais voulu en discuter... C'est pour cela qu'Aly vous expliquait qu'on ne pourrait jamais former un couple. Nous avons des penchants différents, je préfère les hommes, et elle, les femmes. Quand, elle a découvert mon orientation sexuelle, nous avons commencé à nous rapprocher, et à nous trouver des points communs. On pouvait être nous-même, ne pas nous cacher derrière des faux-semblants. Cela nous a fait du bien... Elle a rencontré David durant la pause estivale, les deux se sont vite entendus. »

« Enchantée David. »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je me sens stupide, j'ai supposé une relation entre Alycia et Lorenzo, alors qu'ils ont amis, et rien de plus. Alycia m'a caché un fait important, mais elle a protégé son ami, je trouve que c'est courageux de sa part, et loyale. Je décide de détendre l'atmosphère, car je sens Lorenzo tendu.

« Ton frère doit être heureux que tu sois avec un homme qui a le même prénom. Je plaisante en faisant un clin d'œil à mon collègue et son compagnon. »

« Oh, j'ai le même âge aussi. Sa famille n'a pas arrêté de le charrier, surtout son frère. »

Nous rigolons jusqu'à qu'on entende la voix d'Alycia qui exige le silence. Elle doit avoir une sacrée gueule de bois. Je soupire, la journée ne va pas être facile. A ma plus grande exaspération, une nouvelle personne fait son apparition, si je ne me trompe pas, c'est Richard, un acteur de "The 100". Sa présence m'étonne, Lindsey m'a expliqué que le tournage de la série a toujours lieu, et que beaucoup l'ont maudite quand elle est partie pour rejoindre Alycia. Richard me salue, en se frottant la nuque. Comme bonne hôte que je suis, je pose une assiette devant lui.

« Merci. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à avaler un morceau. »

« Les filles ont une sacrée descente. Elles ont décidé de nous achever. »

« Ouais, mais elles abusent, elles savent que je dois repartir aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas la chance de Lindsey. »

Je suis la conversation sans énoncer un seul mot. Je suis un peu perdue par la présence de Richard. Comment peut-il être ici? Alors qu'il vit à Vancouver. Il faut être fou pour faire l'aller/retour pour une soirée. Lindsey se décide à se lever, elle ne parle pas, elle semble gêner par la luminosité. Quand elle s'installe près du bar, et qu'elle voit les assiettes, elle part en courant, et un bruit désagréable résonne. Je grimace, je n'ai jamais supporté les vomissements. Richard pose sa main sur sa bouche, puis prend une grande inspiration. Quand Lindsey refait son apparition, elle retourne se coucher, dans un grognement, elle demande à Alycia de lui laissé de la place. Les heures défilent, les filles ne sont toujours pas réveillées, donc je moque de Lorenzo, David et Richard. Nous nous prélassons sur la terrasse, les trois hommes tentent de s'hydrater avec de l'eau, et des fruits. D'un coup, Richard me fixe.

« Ça te dérangerait de m'amener à l'aéroport? Mon avion est dans deux heures, je n'ai pas envie de réveiller les deux terreurs. En plus, je doute qu'un de nous puisse prendre un volant entre les mains. »

« Pas de souci. »

Lorenzo et David sautent sur l'occasion pour me demander de les ramener. Après avoir subi le rôle de cuisinière, je deviens taxi. Je suis vraiment prête à beaucoup pour Alycia. Tout de même, j'aimerai que ce genre de situation ne soit pas récurrent, ou qu'elle m'en parle avant. Je dépose Richard en premier, puis le jeune couple. Je soupire quand j'arrive à l'appartement, Alycia et Lindsey déjeunent en silence, je remarque qu'un brin de ménage a été fait, ce qui me surprend. Les deux se tournent vers moi, d'un geste de la main, ma petite-amie m'invite à les rejoindre. Je m'assois à leur côté, Alycia dépose sa tête sur mon épaule, et soupire. Les traits de son visage prouvent sa fatigue, et la quantité excessive d'alcool qu'elle a ingurgité. Lindsey s'étire, puis se lève avec paresse, elle attrape les assiettes, et lance le lave-vaisselle. Etre dans cette pièce sans vie me gêne, je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire face au silence.

« Que vous voulez-vous qu'on fasse? »

Elles soupirent ce qui m'amuse. Elles ne sont pas motivées pour bouger. Lindsey s'allonge sur notre deuxième canapé, tandis qu'Alycia plonge sa tête sur mes genoux. Depuis l'arrivée de son amie, c'est la première fois qu'elle agit ainsi. Je débute des caresses sur son cuir chevelu. Avec ce que je considère une motivation halluciante, Alycia attrape la télécommande et allume la télévision. Elle va sur la chaine des films, et lâche l'objet sur le sol.

« Télé, et rien d'autre. Pas envie de bouger. Ménage plus tard. »

Je souris quand j'entends la voix pâteuse d'Alycia. Lindsey hoche la tête pour approuver ses dires. Mon dos rentre en contract avec l'assise du canapé. J'aurais, quand même, voulu profiter du beau temps, me balader dans les ruelles de la ville, et proposer aux filles d'aller au restaurant. Au bout d'une heure, Alycia fouille dans la poche de son short, elle en sort son téléphone portable, et commence à pianoter. Par moment, elle se marre sous mon regard interrogateur, dès qu'elle reçoit un message, elle y répond sur le champ. Vu ses mimiques, je comprends rapidement qu'elle discute avec Eliza. Nous partagions un moment rempli de tendresse, et son ex vient tout gâcher. J'ai cette drôle impression, Eliza va devenir l'ombre de mon couple, et interrompre beaucoup de nos partages. Pourtant, je dois accepter cette situation, et faire confiance à Alycia. Je ne peux douter d'elle, je refuse de faire les mêmes erreurs qu'Eliza.

« Alors, elle en pense quoi des photos? »

Lindsey a relevé sa tête, elle porte son attention sur Alycia. Les deux se mettent à se sourire, puis Alycia rigole. Elle bouge un peu, je sens sa tête se poser plus confortablement sur mes jambes.

« Elle te considère comme une traitresse... Elle va faire la peau à Richard, et vous rendre la pareil. Après, elle se demande si nous sommes vraiment saines d'esprit, et si la journée n'est pas trop dure. Elle nous remercie aussi, car on a égayé sa soirée. »

« Tu m'étonnes mémère a dû passer sa soirée dans son lit, à lire le nouveau script. »

Alycia continue de répondre à Eliza, alors que Lindsey me lance un regard. Je tente de le déchiffrer, mais je ne comprends pas son message. Il faut vraiment que je discute avec elle, et que je sache quoi faire. Je suis la plus âgée, pourtant, je me comporte comme une adolescente. Où sont passées mes années d'expérience? Alycia me rend faible et déraisonnée, il faut que cela change. Je dois reprendre confiance en moi, comme la première fois. L'amour m'oblige à être idiote, je ne peux le concevoir. Je prends une grande respiration, et je me répète sans cesse "Eliza ne représente pas un danger, Alycia a des sentiments pour moi, tu es adulte."

Quatre jours plus tard, je me lève avec lenteur. Je n'ai pas envie de débuter cette journée, j'aimerai profiter de mon lit, et me relaxer. Cependant, je me force, aujourd'hui, c'est le dernier jour de Raven, elle part le soir même. Je ne sais pas si elle va être présente, car Alycia tourne toute la matinée. D'habitude, les deux amies partent ensemble sur les plateaux, et moi je suis seule. Mes nerfs sont mis à dur épreuve, j'aimerai qu'Alycia s'intéresse un peu plus à ma personne, et qu'elle fasse preuve de présence. Nous vivons ensemble, nous sommes en couple, mais depuis une semaine, nous ne nous voyons presque pas. Elle passe tout son temps avec son amie. Même si je comprends son besoin, j'en souffre. Je me frotte les paupières en allant dans la cuisine, Lindsey est présente, elle me sourit en me tendant une tasse de café. Je la remercie silencieusement, et je commence à boire. Je suis étonnée qu'elle soit là, c'est sa dernière journée, elle devrait profiter Alycia, et non être avec moi. Lindsey me prévient qu'elle va se doucher, j'acquiesce de la tête, avant que je puisse parler, il me faut ma dose de caféine. Sans cette amertume, je ne suis pas disponible pour ma journée. Alycia l'a compris, quand elle est réveillée avant, ce qui est un miracle, elle me prépare une grande tasse. Je m'étire pour replacer chacune de mes vertèbres, puis je baille un grand coup. Je prends ma tasse, et me dirige vers la chaine hifi, j'aime la musique, elle apaise mon âme. Je ferme les paupières pour laisser chaque note se propager dans mon corps. Mon pied bouge au rythme, je suis transportée dans l'univers du compositeur. Je commence à me relaxer, à imaginer un avenir merveilleux, où le bonheur envahit ma vie. J'ouvre mes yeux quand la musique change, je sursaute presque quand je croise le regard de Lindsey. Elle se moque de moi, mais je me contente d'hausser mes épaules.

« Es-tu prête à discuter? »

« Comment ça? » Je suis perplexe, Lindsey ne m'a pas donné l'impression de se préoccuper de ma personne, et de s'intéresser à moi.

« Cela fait une semaine que je squatte chez toi, et nous n'avons pas pris le temps de discuter, et d'apprendre à se connaitre. Et je ne suis pas stupide, tu as beaucoup de question sur Alycia et Eliza, mais tu n'oses pas les poser à la concernée. Alors, je vais le faire à sa place, et si je peux te rassurer, ce serait un bon point. »

Est-ce qu'on peut lire en moi comme un livre ouvert? Je fronce les sourcils, j'hésite à mener cette conversation, je refuse de trahir Alycia. Si elle souhaite s'expliquer sur sa relation avec Eliza, elle le fera. Les intermédiaires ne sont jamais les bonnes personnes. Pourtant, une petite voix me hurle d'écouter Lindsey, et de prendre au sérieux ce qu'elle me dit. Je secoue la tête, puis vais prendre place sur le divan. Lindsey me suit, elle sort une cigarette. Je n'ai jamais compris ce besoin de fumer, et j'ai pu remarquer que durant la semaine, Alycia a pris cette mauvaise habitude. Elle qui luttait contre les fumeurs, elle a bien changé sur ce point. Je prie pour qu'elle revienne sur son avis, que dès que son amie sera partie, elle abandonnera la cigarette.

« Je vais débuter, ça te facilitera la tâche. En premier lieu, j'aimerai te parler d'Alycia. Comme tu peux le savoir je l'ai connu sur le tournage de "The 100", elle est arrivée durant la saison 2, et ça n'a pas été facile pour elle. On était un groupe soudé, on avait chacun notre propre place, et nos propres délires. En plus, elle ne tournait pas beaucoup avec nous. Ce qui n'aidait pas, elle avait surtout des scènes avec Eliza... Alycia était un peu perdue, elle m'a expliqué, qu'elle ne voulait pas s'imposer, donc elle restait souvent seule. Mais elle a vite créé un lien avec Liza-Loo, elles tournaient souvent ensemble, puis elles ont quitté l'Australie pour faire carrière ici, ce qui crée des liens. Du coup, c'est devenu plus facile pour Alycia, elle a osé venir vers nous. Notre groupe s'est agrandi, et elle a pu se lier d'amitié avec certains d'entre nous. Je sais qu'elle s'est rapidement entendu avec Richard, les deux ont passé du temps ensemble, je suis apparue après pour elle... Avec Alycia, nous avons formé un petit groupe. Avec Rich, nous avons pu observer le comportement d'Eliza avec Aly. Grâce à notre observation, on a compris qu'elles formaient un couple très soudé, elles ne pouvaient pas passer du temps l'une sans l'autre. Elles étaient fusionnelles, passionnées, mais cela a pris des proportions trop grande. Alycia commençait à étouffer, mais elle acceptait la possessivité d'Eliza, elle s'éloignait de certaines personnes pour éviter des crises jalousies... Les deux en souffraient, Eliza n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, elle se persuadait qu'une autre lui volerait le cœur d'Alycia. Quand, elle a signé pour Fear, Eliza l'a très mal pris, alors qu'Aly était heureuse et soulagée. Elle pourrait continuer à travailler, découvrir de nouveau plateau, rencontrer des autres acteurs... Les deux ne se comprenaient plus, et pourtant, elles ne pouvaient se passer l'une de l'autre... Un soir, Eliza a trop bu, elle a appelé Alycia et a rompue... Elles l'ont très mal vécu... Malgré la rupture, elles n'ont pas réussi à couper les ponts, car elles ont besoin de l'autre. Il est important qu'elles restent en contact, elles se soutiennent, et se comprennent... Tu dois comprendre, qu'Alycia a fait un choix après la rupture, elle ne voulait plus tomber amoureuse, et se perdre dans l'autre. Elle a conscience que son couple avec Eliza ne pourra plus exister, car il n'est pas sain... Alycia ne veut pas retourner avec elle, elle t'a choisi toi... Elle a pris le risque de se lancer dans une nouvelle relation, de se lier à une autre... Je sais qu'elle peut être distante avec toi, qu'elle n'est pas assez présente, mais c'est parce qu'elle est terrifiée à l'idée de se perdre. Il faut être patiente avec elle, qu'elle sache qu'elle ne perdra pas son identité... »

J'ai écouté tous les mots de Lindsey, savoir qu'Alycia refusait d'être de nouveau en couple me chamboule. Elle est passée par-dessus son angoisse pour nous offrir une chance, elle se bat contre sa peur pour moi. C'est une des plus belles preuves d'amour. Je me sens chanceuse, et unique.

« Par contre, il faut que tu acceptes son lien avec Eliza. Si tu veux que ton couple puisse exister, tu dois rajouter Eliza dans l'addition. Ce n'est pas simple, je l'admets... Mais comme je t'ai dit, elles ne peuvent pas vivre sans l'autre... Ce qui est pénible pour ceux qui les entourent, et encore plus, la conjointe... Par moment, Alycia ira rendre visite à Eliza... Elle ne te demandera jamais de la recevoir chez vous, donc elle ira chez elle... Il faudra que tu fasses preuve d'ouverture d'esprit, que tu évites la jalousie, et que tu prennes sur toi. Je suis désolée pour toi, car tu vas vivre dans le doute, souvent, tu vas être perdue, tu perdras confiance... Mais il faudra que tu te rappelles qu'elle t'a choisi, et qu'Alycia est une personne honnête, et loyale. »

« Et si Eliza décide de la récupérer? De se battre contre moi? C'est enfantin, je ne supporte pas ces pensées, pourtant, j'ai conscience qu'Alycia n'oubliera jamais son amour pour Eliza, elle me l'a dit. Si les deux arrivent à trouver leur stabilité, je me retrouverai seule... Je t'avoue que je ne suis pas sereine de savoir qu'elles s'envoient sans cesse des messages, et que je suis au second plan... Je ne veux pas être sa priorité, je n'en ai pas besoin, mais j'aime que l'autre fasse attention à moi, et savoir que je suis aimée... Elle ne m'aimera jamais comme elle aime Eliza, c'est un fait... »

« Pourtant, tu t'es lancée dans cette histoire. Tu as pris un risque en connaissance de cause, et c'est tout en ton honneur... Je ne serai pas capable de supporter telle situation... Mais tu as fait ton choix, tu as choisi Alycia, tu as choisi de l'aimer, et de lui offrir ton quotidien... Tu tiens à elle, mais tu aurais pu lutter, et t'effacer... Tu ne l'as pas fait... Sans que tu le saches, tu t'es battue contre Eliza, et tu as gagné. Alors ne te mets pas en travers leur amitié, si tu le fais, tu perdras Alycia. Si je peux te certifier une chose, c'est qu'Alycia ne laissera jamais tomber Eliza, et vice versa. Il faut l'accepter, et faire avec. Sinon, ton couple se finira sur une rupture. »

Je me perds dans mes réflexions. Je n'ai jamais voulu me mettre en travers de leur amitié. J'ai toujours respecté Alycia, et je continuerai de le faire. Par contre, je doute de pouvoir tout accepter. J'ai quand même de la fierté, et une vision du couple. Même si les paroles de Lindsey me rassurent, je continue d'avoir peur. Mon couple n'est qu'à ses débuts, et pourtant, les doutes sont présents. Pour moi, la confiance est primordiale, mais cette confiance n'est pas encore présente. J'aimerai qu'elle le soit un jour, que je puisse dormir tranquillement, et ne plus m'inquiéter sur le sujet Eliza. Le seul moyen serait que ma petite-amie décide de tirer un trait sur son ex, mais cela semble compromis. Vivre dans l'ombre d'une autre femme n'est pas le plus judicieux, et le plus simple. Cependant, j'ai choisi d'être avec Alycia, et de l'accepter comme elle est. Je soupire un grand coup, je n'aime pas ces sentiments néfastes. J'ai besoin de retrouver un certain calme, et de comprendre la situation. Mes pensées se contredisent sans cesse, il est temps que j'arrête de trop réfléchir. Vivre jour après jour semble un bon compromis. Je verrai avec le temps, et si besoin, je discuterai avec Alycia.

La matinée se déroule rapidement, Lindsey me raconte des souvenirs de tournages, et s'amuse à me décrire les quatre cent coups qu'Alycia a faits sur les plateaux. Je passe un très bon moment, je découvre des facettes de ma copine, et ça me plait. Je commence à préparer le repas, tandis que Lindsey me parle. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre, nous dévions notre tête pour comprendre qu'Alycia a fini sa journée, et qu'elle est en week-end. Elle enlève son manteau, et pousse un long soupire. Elle a l'air exténué, ce qui m'inquiète. En même temps, elle a peu dormi ces derniers jours, et elle n'a pas arrêté de tourner. Je ferai tout pour que ce week-end, elle puisse se reposer, et récupérer son manque de sommeil. Elle vient vers nous, elle détourne le bar, et se colle contre moi. Ses bras enserrent mes hanches, et son torse se positionne contre mon dos. Je souris, et Lindsey me fait un clin d'œil. Que j'aime quand Alycia se montre câline, et n'attend pas que je vienne vers elle. Mes doigts enlacent les siens.

« Alors cette matinée? »

Je l'entends soupirer, je me demande si Robert a été encore trop directif. Il veut que cette deuxième partie de saison soit parfaite, et que le personnage d'Alycia prenne de l'ampleur. Ce qui pousse ma petite-amie a tourné beaucoup plus. En plus, les critiques sur « Fear the Walking Dead » commencent à peser sur chacun de nous. Notre série est sans cesse comparée à la série mère, alors qu'elles sont différentes, et que l'histoire ne suit pas la même trame.

« Crevante, mais j'ai trois jours de repos. Je ne sortirai pas de cet appartement, je compte me perdre sur le canapé. »

« Tu as raison à part que tu vas m'accompagner jusqu'à l'aéroport. Tu es une amie parfaite, donc tu es obligée de venir avec moi. »

« Evidemment. »

Je me retourne un peu, Alycia vient m'embrasser délicatement, puis va s'asseoir près de Lindsey. Je reprends ma préparation sous le regard des deux amies. Aucune ne me propose son aide, mais ça ne me gêne pas. J'ai compris qu'Alycia aimait la nourriture saine, mais elle n'a aucune passion pour cuisiner. Pour elle, c'est une perte de temps. Je souris quand je les entends se chamailler, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être avec deux adolescentes. Ce qui me fait sourire. Une fois le repas prêt, nous débutons notre diner. Les conversations fusent dans tous les sens ainsi que les rires. J'aime cette ambiance simple, et sans paillette. La main d'Alycia cherche la mienne, elle est différente aujourd'hui, elle est réceptive à ma personne, et attentionnée. Cela me fait plaisir, et me rassure. Après le repas, Lindsey va préparer ses affaires aidée par Alycia. Je suppose que le départ de son amie la rend triste, et qu'elle aimerait qu'elle reste plus longtemps. Les contraintes de nos contrats sont insupportables, et ne nous permettent pas de profiter comme on le souhaite. J'espère que ma copine ne sera pas trop attristée par ce départ, et que sa joie de vivre ne disparaitra pas. Alycia aime être entoureée, que ses amis ne soient pas trop loin, mais c'est compliqué. Chacun joue sur une série, ils sont éparpillés sur tout le continent américain. J'aimerai lui rendre la vie plus simple, qu'elle puisse vivre comme elle le souhaite, voir qui elle veut quand elle veut. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'elle soit heureuse, et que rien ne rime avec impossible. Elle mérite d'avoir tout ce dont elle rêve, elle mérite que je me plie en deux pour elle. Je veux qu'elle réalise que je suis le meilleur choix, et que je peux lui apporter beaucoup.

Quelques mois plus tard, la fin du tournage est arrivée. Toute l'équipe s'est réunie pour la fêter dignement, et profiter de ces derniers instants. Certains d'entre nous vont retrouver leur famille pour se reposer, et se ressourcer, d'autres vont partir sur les routes pour faire la publicité de la série. Malheureusement, Alycia fait partie de la dernière catégorie, ce qui ne me réjouit pas. Mes vacances parfaites sont tombées à l'eau quand je lui en ai parlé. Elle a semblé gêner de m'avouer que Robert et Dave lui ont demandé de partir avec Colman, et les nouveaux acteurs. Au début, je l'ai mal pris, car elle avait tu ce fait, je m'étais sentie mise à l'écart, pas très importante. Alycia a ce don, elle peut nous faire sentir très bien, et le lendemain nous faire sentir inintéressante. Heureusement, elle s'est rattrapée, elle a fait évoluer notre relation dans le bon sens. Depuis, nous vivons le parfait amour, elle brise petit à petit ses barrières, et se montre très attentive. Chaque jour, je la vois se transformer, elle s'ouvre de plus en plus, elle plaisante, et jouie de l'existence. Comme une vraie femme d'affaire, elle arrive à gérer sa carrière, notre couple, et ses amis. J'avoue que je ne sais pas comment elle fait, moi, j'ai été obligée de mettre ma famille à l'écart. Je les appelle de moins en moins, et je ne leur rends plus visite. En fin de journée, je suis épuisée, et je préfère profiter de ma compagne. Le week-end, nous nous accordons une soirée, nous allons au cinéma ou je nous prépare un bon repas. Après le repas à domicile, nous regardons un film ensemble, et nous profitons du corps de l'autre. Nous avons décidé de nous accorder des moments rien qu'à nous, pour que notre couple fonctionne parfaitement. Après ces soirées parfaites, nous passons du temps avec nos amis, sortie en boite ou restaurant, ou une simple soirée chez l'un de nous. Une vie qui semble plus que parfaite, la seule ombre sur le tableau, c'est Eliza. Ma compagne continue de parler avec elle tous les jours, par moment, elle s'enferme dans son ancienne chambre pour l'appeler. Je ne sais jamais ce qu'elles se racontent, ni les photographies qu'elles s'envoient. Alycia reste très évasive quand ça concerne Eliza, elle me prévient juste de ne pas m'inquiéter. Pourtant, l'inquiétude est présente, j'ai confiance en Alycia sur beaucoup de sujets, je sais qu'elle est honnête avec moi, qu'elle m'aime vraiment, mais quand ça concerne Eliza les doutes sont là. J'essaie de ne rien montrer, car être la femme qui demande à sa compagne de faire un choix ne me ressemble pas.

Je prends un verre de champagne, tandis que mon regard n'arrête pas de fixer Alycia. Elle est en pleine conversation avec Franck, et Lorenzo, elle est resplendissante. Sa robe verte lui moule parfaitement son corps, nous n'avons pas de mal à imaginer ses courbes. Mon esprit vagabonde vers la perversité, j'ai qu'une envie plaquer mon compagne contre un mur, caresser sa peau, embrasser chaque parcelle de sa chair, et l'entendre gémir. Mon corps est en ébullition, mon ventre se tord sous le désir que je ressens. Sa main remet une de ses mèches de cheveux en place, la scène se passe au ralenti. Mes yeux s'écarquillent, je me mords la lèvre pour me contrôler. Cette femme me rend dingue, elle joue avec tous mes sens. Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour résister à ce désir, pour ne pas marcher jusqu'à elle, l'amener dans une pièce, et lui faire l'amour. J'avale cul sec mon verre, je perds la tête. Heureusement pour moi, Colman vient à mon secours. Il se place devant la vision indécente d'Alycia, et me sourit avec taquinerie.

« Tu as de la bave sur le coin des lèvres. »

Je passe mes mains sur ma bouche, ce qui déclenche un rire de la part de Colman. Je rougis de honte, mon ami a capté mon regard sur Alycia, et mon envie. Il en profite pour me taquiner alors que je n'ai jamais été à l'aise sur ce sujet. Tout ce qui est trop privée reste privé pour moi. Je ne me confie pas sur mes envies, et mes fantasmes. Pour moi, personne n'est concernée à part Alycia. Je frotte mon visage pour me reprendre, puis je jette un oeil noir à Colman. Conclusion, il rigole encore plus. A cet instant, je considère l'idée de le renier ou de le gifler.

« On dirait un enfant qui est devant une grosse glace. Tu es tellement subjuguée que tu n'as porté aucune attention à Kim... »

« Kim? »

« Oui, Kim. Elle est venue te saluer, mais tu l'as totalement snobé. La pauvre, elle s'est sentie seule... Tu es incorrigible. »

« La ferme. »

Deux bras m'enlacent, et un corps se colle au mien. Je reconnais les mains d'Alycia, un sourire niais apparait sur mes lèvres. J'attrape son bras pour la forcer à venir devant moi, j'ai envie qu'elle soit dans mes bras et pas le contraire. Je pose mon menton sur son épaule sous le regard taquin de Colman. Je n'y porte aucune attention, je suis au paradis, le doux parfum de ma compagne m'enivre. Alycia débute une conversation avec notre ami, ils discutent des prochaines semaines, les pays où ils vont se rendre, les soirées officielles, et surtout les conventions. Moi qui n'ai jamais apprécié cette partie de notre métier, aujourd'hui, je regrette de ne pas partir avec eux. A part pour une interview, je serai loin d'Alycia, et je la verrai très peu. Son planning est très chargé, elle aura très peu de temps pour elle, et pour se reposer. Je me demande comment elle va tenir le coup, et ne pas tomber de fatigue. Je ne supporterai pas un tel programme, être sur les routes sans cesse ne m'a jamais intéressé. Je lâche un petit soupire, et embrasse la nuque d'Alycia, j'ai envie de profiter de chaque minute. Il est important pour moi de mémoriser chaque mimique de ma compagne, de son odeur, et de la texture de sa peau. Je refuse d'oublier un seul détail, ainsi, pendant notre séparation, je pourrai me rappeler de ces détails.

Le reste des acteurs viennent vers nous. Notre équipe est soudée, nous avons appris à nous connaitre lors de la saison 2, nous nous sommes tous dévoilés sans jugement. Certes, certains s'entendent plus que d'autres, mais c'est comme dans chaque famille. Nous avons tous une place particulière dans notre groupe, Kim est devenue une seconde mère pour Franck, Alycia et Lorenzo, Cliff est comme un oncle, Colman est un frère, et un confident, Lorenzo et Franck sont des petits frères, et Alycia représente la petite-sœur. Evidemment, Danay s'est greffée à notre famille, même si ce fut plus difficile. Elle tourne surtout avec Franck, ce qui ne permet pas de s'intégrer rapidement. Heureusement pour elle, Franck a su l'incorporer à notre groupe, et notre ouverture d'esprit l'a accueilli sans sourciller. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, car je suis bien, j'ai la femme que j'aime dans mes bras, et je suis entourée d'une famille exceptionnelle. Je suis persuadée d'avoir pris la meilleure solution en signant avec AMC. Depuis que je joue dans « Fear », mon existence a pris un tournant positif, et je ne changerai ma place pour rien au monde.

Il commence à faire trop chaud, je décide de sortir sur la terrasse pour prendre l'air. Je suis étonnée d'y voir Alycia seule en train de siroter un verre. Elle lève son regard, et croise le mien, elle me sourit. Mon cœur chavire, elle est tellement belle. Je me dirige vers elle, je me moque de ce qui nous entoure, je ne vois qu'elle. Je suis juste en face d'Alycia, totalement subjuguée par sa beauté, et sa présence, je pose mes mains sur ses joues et l'embrasse. Je la sens se raidir, mais très vite, elle répond à mon baiser, et se laisse aller. Mon corps est émulsion, je suis dépendante de ses lèvres, et de tout son être. Ses bras entourent ma nuque, alors que les miens encerclent ses hanches. Je suis épanouie avec cette délicate femme. Nous arrêtons de nous embrasser quand un bruit d'appareil photo résonne. Alycia est la première à tourner la tête.

« Colman arrête un peu, tu n'es pas un paparazzi. »

« Non, mais je rêve, mademoiselle prend du bon temps, et elle trouve le moyen de râler. Sois bien contente que je n'ai pas utilisé mon téléphone. »

Je suis déçue par cette interruption, moi qui voulais en profiter. Je glisse ma main dans celle d'Alycia, puis je la lui presse pour lui demander de se calmer. Elle peut être têtue quand elle veut, et prouver à tout le monde son mécontentement. Elle secoue la tête, puis la pose contre mon épaule. Même si notre ami a fait en sorte de stopper notre moment, je ne lui en veux pas. Je peux comprendre qu'il souhaite profiter de cette dernière soirée. Nous allons devoir dire au revoir à certains acteurs, et à d'autres adieux. Certes, nous allons rester en contact les uns avec les autres, pourtant, savoir que nous serons séparés par des milliers de kilomètres rend nostalgique. Je m'inquiète aussi pour Alycia, Lorenzo ne tournera plus avec nous. Il a signé avec une autre boite de production, et ne mettra plus les pieds sur le plateau. Alycia est proche de lui, et son départ risque de la rendre triste. Pour le moment, elle évite le sujet, et passe le plus de temps avec Lorenzo. D'ailleurs, elle se décolle de moi pour marcher vers lui, il la prend dans ses bras, et les deux explosent de rire. Puis d'un coup, ils se mettent à courir, et s'en crier gare, ils s'élancent dans la piscine. J'écarquille les yeux, ils sont vraiment fous, la chaleur n'est pas présente, et l'alcool coule dans nos veines. Je m'approche d'eux, tandis que Colman continue de prendre des photographies. J'entends mes amis rigoler, chacun saute à son tour dans la piscine. J'hésite à me lancer dans cette aventure, je suis assez frileuse, et imaginer plongée dans cette eau froide me refroidit. Je n'ai pas le temps de tergiverser, deux bras forts me soulèvent, et me jette dans la piscine. Le froid me saisis, je bouge les jambes pour retrouver la surface, et prends une grande inspiration. Je fusille du regard Robert qui rit aux éclats, je me vengerai, je ne peux laisser pareil infamie être impunie. Je vais pour sortir de l'eau, quand un corps se colle à moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir pour connaitre l'identité de cette personne. Je me dévie un peu pour être face à Alycia, elle me sourit tendrement, et je ne perds pas de temps pour l'embrasser. Ma vengeance est vite oubliée. Je me perds dans le baiser, mes mains frôlent les hanches de ma compagne, ses bras enlacent ma nuque. Le paradis est revenu sur Terre, doucement, je la force à reculer, j'ai envie que notre échange continue, et prenne plus de proportion. Son dos cogne contre les bords de la piscine, mais le baiser ne s'arrête pas. Je lui demande la permission à l'approfondir, elle me l'accorde. Je soupire d'aise, et de plaisir. Ses baisers sont toujours parfaits, et chavirent mon cœur. Je suis tellement bien avec elle, que je rêve d'un avenir à ses côtés. Ses doigts caressent ma nuque, ce qui a le don de me faire frissonner, et soupirer. Elle sourit dans notre baiser, puis se recule. Je fronce les sourcils ne comprenant pas cet arrêt. J'approche mes lèvres des siennes, mais elle baisse sa tête. Je vais pour lui demander des explications quand elle plante son regard dans le mien avec malice. Cette femme veut ma peau et l'aura. Elle m'embrasse rapidement, et me sourit.

« On va se calmer, nous ne sommes pas seules, et je refuse d'être source de commérage. »

Alycia me sourit, je pose un baiser sur son front. Elle est vraiment trop mature pour son âge. C'est désolant, elle arrive à mieux gérer notre couple que moi, et prendre les meilleures décisions. Comparée à moi, elle a encore conscience du monde qui nous entoure, et agit avec sécurité. Cela pourrait m'offenser, émettre des doutes, mais je sais qu'Alycia est une personne qui n'aime pas être trop vue, et pointer du doigt à cause de ses actions. Elle agit toujours avec sécurité et réflexion. Cependant, elle reste contre moi, nous profitons de l'accalmie. Je lui suis reconnaissante, elle lutte contre elle-même pour me prouver ses sentiments et son affection. Je pose mon front contre le sien, mes yeux s'ancrent dans les siens. Je peux y lire tout l'amour qu'elle ressent pour moi, et le plaisir qu'elle a de partager ce moment. Ses yeux sont l'ouverture de son âme, je me base sur eux pour me rassurer, et la comprendre. C'est grâce à cela que je suis persuadée de son amour, car elle ne l'a jamais dit clairement, elle n'utilise pas beaucoup les mots. J'ai mis un moment à le comprendre, j'aime quand la personne me parle, mettent des mots sur ses sentiments. Avec Alycia, j'ai dû apprendre à écouter différemment, et à faire attention aux gestes, et aux regards. Malgré cela, je prie pour qu'un jour, elle me dise qu'elle m'aime, et qu'elle est heureuse avec moi. J'aperçois son regard dévié, mais je la force à revenir vers moi. Je n'ai pas envie que ce moment se finisse, et qu'elle parte vers ses amis. Je souhaite profiter de quelques minutes, me sentir seule avec elle, et me perdre en elle. Oui, je suis celle qui réclame le plus d'attention, qui a l'affût du moindre contact. Je suis la plus âgée, et la plus désireuse. Elle m'embrasse, et me promet de revenir vers moi plus tard dans la soirée. Elle se décolle, puis nage jusqu'à Lorenzo, Franck et Danay. Je lâche un soupire de déception, et décide de me reprendre. Je suis présente à cette soirée pour passer du temps avec mes amis, me régaler de cette dernière soirée, et de partager des moments inoubliables avec eux.

Dans une semaine, Alycia va partir sur les routes, et moi, j'irai rendre visite à ma famille. Une boule a élu domicile au fond de ma gorge. Cette future séparation m'attriste et joue avec mes nerfs. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle parte loin de moi, de ne pas être à ses côtés, et de ne pas me réveiller près de son corps comme ce matin. Je m'étire en baillant, et me retourne vers Alycia qui pour ne pas changer dort toujours. J'analyse chacun de ses traits, je m'appuie sur mes bras pour être en hauteur, et je lève ma tête pour avoir la meilleure vue. Elle a un petit sourire arboré sur les lèvres, sa main droite s'est perdue sous sa tête, et son visage est détendu. Elle semble faire un rêve joyeux, et passer un bon moment. Je n'ai pas envie de la réveiller, elle m'a avoué être épuisée, et avoir besoin de sommeil. Je me contenter de caresser son dos dénué de tatouage. Lors de notre premier ébat, je me suis attendue à trouver les tatouages de Lexa, je suis du métier, mais j'ai pris mes rêves pour la réalité. J'aime la sensation de sa peau sous mes doigts, de sentir des frissons prendre possession de son corps. Je souris avec malice quand son corps bouge pour me faire face. Elle ouvre avec difficultés ses paupières, elle soupire puis cache son visage dans ma nuque. Je retiens un rire pour ne pas la vexer, je passe un de mes bras autour d'elle, et reprend mes caresses. Ces instants sont si précieux que je refuse de les gâcher avec mes émotions négatives. Je sens ses lèvres se presser contre mon cou, et ses bras m'enlacer. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, cela devient presque trop habituel.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui? » Me demande-t-elle avec une voix endormie qui me fait craquer.

« Tout d'abord... » Je la pousse sur le dos, et m'installe au-dessus d'elle. « Nous allons perdre du temps dans notre lit... » Je l'embrasse avec tendresse, et mes mains débutent des caresses sur son ventre. Nous allons même perdre des heures dans ce lit. » Elle me sourit, et frôle mon dos. Il y a une personne divine sous moi, et je compte profiter de son corps.

Alycia n'attend pas plus longtemps pour venir m'embrasser avec passion et envie. Que j'aime ces matins, que j'aime cette femme délicieuse. Décidemment, j'ai une chance exceptionnelle d'être avec elle, et de pouvoir nous définir comme un couple. La chaleur de la pièce augmente comme nos corps, nos mains repartent à le découverte de l'autre, nos lèvres se cherchent, s'embrassent avec envie et nos soupirs ne cessent de résonner dans la pièce. Je m'écroule en fermant les yeux, je suis épuisée, je n'arrive plus à sentir les membres de mon corps. J'ouvre mes paupières quand je sens un poids s'enlever du matelas. Alycia se met debout, elle s'étire et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Je suis dépitée, elle a tendance à aller de doucher après nos actes, elle ne supporte pas être en sueur, et de sentir le sexe. Moi, j'aimerai juste la prendre dans mes bras, et la câliner, mais voilà, elle ne m'en donne jamais l'occasion. Est-ce qu'elle agissait de la même façon avec ses ex? Ou est-ce juste avec moi? Je dépose mon bras sur mes paupières en réfléchissant, nous n'avons jamais discuté de nos anciennes relations, donc je ne connais pas ses anciens agissements. J'en connais peu sur sa relation avec Eliza, elle m'en a parlé avant que nous nous mettions en couple, et depuis plus rien. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre, Alycia en sort avec une serviette autour de son corps, et de ses cheveux. Elle est splendide pour ne pas changer. Elle me sourit puis commence à s'habiller.

« Alors on fait quoi aujourd'hui? Je n'ai pas envie de rester enfermer. »

« Je ne sais pas, tu as des idées. » Je m'extirpe du lit, et vais embrasser son épaule.

« Nous pouvons manger à l'extérieur, et ensuite, faire un tour sur la plage. Qu'en dis-tu? »

Elle commence à sortir de la chambre sans attendre ma réponse. Du coin de l'œil, je la vois prendre son téléphone, tapoter dessus en esquissant un sourire. Je n'ai pas besoin de lire le destinataire pour comprendre qu'Eliza nous vole encore un moment. Je secoue la tête, et décide d'aller me préparer. Que puis-je dire? Elle m'a prévenu dès le début que son amitié avec son ex était vraiment importante. Je vais devoir supporter cette relation, et l'accepter. Mais que faire quand la jalousie nous ronge? Que l'envie de tuer Eliza devient de plus en plus forte? Que faire quand l'envie de voler le téléphone de sa petite-amie se fait pressante? II faut que je prenne sur moi, mais je doute de résister encore longtemps. Ce qui va mener une dispute que je préfère éviter. Jusqu'à présent, Alycia et moi n'avons pas eu la possibilité de nous disputer à mon plus grand soulagement. Nous arrivons toujours à discuter calmement, et à mettre nos problèmes sur le tapis sans tension. J'aimerai que cela continue ainsi, mais je pense que bientôt notre accalmie disparaitra. Je ferme les yeux quelques seconds pour me reprendre, gâcher cette journée par simple jalousie, je le refuse. Je reprends un sourire, et me dirige dans le salon. Sur le chemin, je croise Wedgie qui court dans tous les sens. C'est son signal pour me réclamer à manger, Alycia a dû être trop occupé pour lui donner ses croquettes. Je rentre dans le salon, ma compagne est assis sur le canapé, une tasse dans une de ses mains, et dans l'autre son téléphone. Elle ne semble porte aucune attention à ce qui l'entoure, ce qui arrive souvent quand elle discuter avec Eliza. Je donne les croquettes à Wedgie, puis me sert un café bien fort. Je suis soulagée quelques seconds quand je comprends qu'Alycia a pensé en moi en préparant le petit-déjeuner. Je vais m'installer près d'elle, et allume la télévision. J'attends qu'elle finisse de discuter pour relancer le sujet de notre journée, comme elle, rester enfermer ne me tente pas. Je préfère jouir du soleil, et de la vie de dehors. Un baiser atterrit sur ma joue, ce qui m'aide à retrouver la morale, et ma journée peut reprendre un nouveau départ. Je hais le pouvoir qu'elle a sur moi, un seule geste de sa part et j'en oublie mes émotions néfastes. Du coup, elle ne se rend pas compte de mon mal à être, et ne remet pas en question son comportement envers Eliza et moi.

Un mois s'est écoulé depuis le départ d'Alycia, et ma venue en Suède. Ma famille s'occupe de moi, chaque membre est présent, nous nous amusons, et renouons nos liens. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point, mes cousins, et mes parents m'avaient manqué. Je passe la plupart du temps à rigoler, et à retrouver ma jeunesse. Nous nous baladons souvent avec les chevaux familiaux, nous nous prélassons aussi dans la véranda en sirotant quelques cocktails. Cela me fait un bien fou, oui j'ai la passion du jeu d'acteur, je prends du bon temps en tournant, mais cela s'avère fatiguant. Donc être avec ma famille m'aide à reprendre du courage. La seule ombre dans le tableau, c'est l'absence d'Alycia, nous ne pouvons pas nous appeler comme nous le souhaitons. J'ai plus souvent de ces nouvelles via internet que sa personne. Le décalage horaire ne nous aide pas, mais cela n'est pas la seule raison des coups de téléphone rare. J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'oublie un peu plus chaque jour. Elle passe tout son temps avec Colman, les deux créent l'événement, et s'amusent comme de fous. D'ailleurs, en y pensant, j'ai plus de nouvelles de mon ami que de ma compagne. Quand je l'ai au téléphone, elle m'explique qu'elle est épuisée, qu'elle n'arrête pas de faire la fête avec l'équipe de la série, et qu'elle ne peut refuser. Elle s'en excuse à chaque fois, mais je sens de la distance dans ses paroles, et sa voix. Il me tarde de repartir aux Etats-Unis pour être en sa présence, et reprendre le cours de notre histoire. Le manque se fait de plus en plus fort, comme l'énervement. Je veux que ma petite-amie presque parfaite revienne, et qu'elle me montre de l'intérêt. Je pensais que notre couple était solide, mais apparemment non. Loin des yeux, loin du cœur dit le dicton, à priori, il a raison.

Je prends mon téléphone pour me perdre sur internet. J'ouvre Instagram pour prendre des nouvelles de mes amis, et m'abreuver de ragot. En premier lieu, je regarde celui de Colman qui pour ne pas changer est rempli de photographies dont certaines d'Alycia. Mon doit caresse l'image de ma compagne, sa peau me manque. Je souffle un grand coup, et décide d'aller fouiller dans celui de ma petite-amie, la première photo me déplait. Alycia est en compagnie d'Eliza, les deux sourient à l'objectif et sont collées l'une et l'autre. Je décide d'en apprendre plus, je défile pour tomber sur d'autres photographies des deux, elles semblent s'amuser, profiter de la soirée, et renouer leur lien qui était déjà assez puissant comme ça. Ma rage augmente, Alycia ne m'a pas prévenue de cette rencontre, elle a gardé cela secret. Pour moi, la moindre des choses est de me contacter, et de me rassurer, mais cela lui a semblé inutile. Je ferme l'application et prend la décision de l'appeler. Cette fois-ci, je ne peux contenir ma jalousie, et ma colère. Ce dernier mois a eu raison de mes nerfs, et de mon calme. Je tombe une première fois sur son répondeur, mais il est impensable que je lâche l'affaire. La deuxième fois est la bonne.

« Allô. »

« Tu dormais? »

« Oui, il fait encore nuit chez nous. » Son ton agacé ne m'aide pas à reprendre le contrôle.

« Je peux connaitre les raisons qui t'ont poussé à taire ta rencontre avec Eliza. Il faut que j'aille sur Instagram pour l'apprendre... »

« Oh... Bin, je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt... C'était un événement comme un autre... Je ne savais pas qu'elle serait présente comme les autres acteurs de The 100... Je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

« Le problème vient du fait que tu ne me tiens au courant rien... Le problème est que ton amitié avec cette fille passe avant notre couple... Le problème est que j'ai l'impression de ne plus exister depuis ton départ. Si notre couple n'a aucun intérêt pour toi, j'aimerai être au courant, car m'investir pour une histoire qui va droit dans le mur ne m'intéresse pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? » Elle semble être réveiller à présent, et énerver. « Je m'investis dans notre couple, mais j'ai le droit de ne pas être présente tous les jours. J'ai besoin de vivre ma vie aussi, de mener ma carrière comme bon me semble, et de ne pas me sacrifier pour une histoire d'amour. Tu es avec ta famille, et je suis contente pour toi, alors que toi, tu me fais une crise car j'ai passé une soirée avec Eliza sans le vouloir. Je suis fatiguée de ton manque de confiance... Je ne suis pas stupide au point de détruire notre relation... Franchement, tu savais que cela allait être compliqué pour moi de te contacter... Pourtant, je prends le temps, et je t'appelle le plus possible. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu arrêtes de douter? »

« Prendre en compte ma personne, et respecter notre couple. Dès qu'Eliza t'appelle ou t'envoie un message, tu t'éloignes de moi pour discuter avec elle. J'aimerai qu'on puisse passer une journée sans qu'elle intervienne... J'aimerai que tu te donnes la peine de me contacter un peu plus souvent... Tu imagines Colman prend plus de mes nouvelles que toi, ce qui est pitoyable. J'ai des sentiments, Alycia, il m'arrive de souffrir et tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Ca me fatigue, car j'ai l'impression de me battre contre Eliza, et de ne pas être à la hauteur. »

« Mais bon sang, je suis avec toi, et j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Il faut que tu arrêtes avec tes doutes, car c'est pénible. Il faut que nous soyons séparées un mois pour que tu perdes tête, alors qu'il n'y a aucune raison... Ok, Colman te contacte plus souvent, mais il ne sort pas autant que moi. Il est moins fatigué, car il n'a pas à se rendre à toutes les conventions, ni à tous les interviews. Il est beaucoup plus tranquille, et je pensais que tu le savais. Maintenant si tu doutes, j'y suis pour rien, c'est à toi de te poser les bonnes questions. »

« Viens avec moi en Suède après tes impératifs. »

« Quoi? »

« Quand tu auras fini ta tournée, rejoins-moi et rencontre ma famille. Cela représenterait une preuve d'amour, et j'en ai besoin. »

Alycia ne répond pas ce qui m'angoisse. J'ai envie qu'elle accepte pour que les tensions disparaissent, et qu'elle me prouve son amour. J'espère qu'elle a compris mon besoin, et qu'elle en prendra en compte. Je ne suis pas une personne qui attend de l'autre, mais aujourd'hui, il est urgent pour moi qu'elle soit présente. Je me frotte le visage en patientant, je me désole, et je viens à me détester. Le doute doit s'effacer de ma vie de couple, comme le silence de ma souffrance. Si Alycia ne le comprend pas, je ne peux rien y faire.

Si cette suite vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, et votre marque. Sachez que c'est le dernier POV de Mercedes. Il n'y en aura plus. On va maintenant se fixer un peu plus sur Eliza et Alycia, leur amitié, et leur histoire passée.

A mercredi prochain pour l'avant dernier chapitre.


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis désolée pour ce lèger retard. Hier, j'ai eu une grosse journée, et le soir, je ne me suis pas rendue compte que nous étions mercredi. Sachez que l'histoire arrive à sa fin, je pourrai peut-être faire un épilogue, juste si vous en avez envie.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont commenté, qui ont pris le temps de lire le dernier chapitre. Je répondrai à vos commentaires durant le week-end ou la semaine prochaine.

Bonne lecture à vous.

POV Eliza

Le temps passe trop lentement, je m'ennuie. Toutes les minutes, je fixe mon téléphone pour savoir si j'ai reçu un message, mais rien. J'aimerai qu'un de mes amis me contacte pour une sortie, mais ils sont tous occupés. Durant les vacances, il s'avère complexe de voir ceux qu'on apprécie, car nous vivons assez loin les uns des autres. Je regrette d'être restée à Los Angeles, et ne pas être parti en Australie. Avec résignation, je récupère mon téléphone, et commence à ouvrir toutes mes applications. Rien n'intéresse, je lâche un profond soupire exaspérée par mon cas. Il est temps que j'occupe mon esprit, et que j'arrête de trouver le temps long. J'ouvre Instagram pour chercher des ragots et me renseigner sur mes proches, ils ont tous tendance à poster des photographies, ainsi ils répondent aux demandes des fans. J'avoue que j'en fais autant, surtout sur vine. Les actualités défilent, je ne porte pas vraiment attention aux photographies postées, quand, une d'entre elle m'interpelle. Je fronce les sourcils pour y voir un peu mieux, et là je vois Alycia en fond tenant la main de cette Merdeces. Je décide d'en savoir plus, je clique sur le profil de Colman, il est une source d'information fiable. Depuis longtemps, j'ai compris qu'il était l'acteur qui postait le plus sur Instagram et periscope. Il prend souvent ses collègues en photo, dont Alycia. Ce qui me permet d'en savoir plus, car madame a décidé de prendre un peu de distance avec les réseaux sociaux. Elle ne supporte plus que ses publications soient postées sur les pages de ces fans. Je fais défiler le profil de Colman, et à mon plus grand malheur, je vois souvent Alycia en compagnie de Merdeces. Elles semblent heureuses ensemble, et à avoir trouvé leur chemin de croisière. En poussant mon ex dans les bras de cette femme, je ne m'attendais pas à que leur couple fonctionne, et que leur amour jaillisse autant. Alycia ne se cache même plus, certes, elle ne crie pas sur tous les toits qu'elle aime Mercedes, et elle reste assez évasive, mais elle ne nie pas non plus sa relation. Le temps où j'étais la seule à pouvoir l'embrasser, à la prendre dans mes bras, et à lui murmurer des mots doux me manquent. J'ai envie de la récupérer, de retrouver le statut de petite-amie, mais je ne sais comment. J'en ai discuté plusieurs fois avec Lindsey, aucune solution n'en est ressortie. Lindsey m'a juste supplié de ne rien faire, et de me montrer patiente. Mais la patience commence à me peser, cela fait des mois que leur couple continue, que je dois me contenter d'agir comme une amie. Ce rôle m'épuise, et fait naître une rage en moi. Je suis persuadée qu'Alycia est faite pour moi, que même si j'ai mal agi, nous sommes des âmes sœurs, et que notre destinée est d'être ensemble. Elle ne peut pas s'épanouir dans une autre relation, et ignorer mes sentiments. Je vais pour jeter mon téléphone, quand il se met à sonner. Immédiatement, mon sourire réapparait, et je décroche sans attendre une seule seconde.

« Tu es rapide, dis-moi, Liza-Loo. »

« C'est parce-que c'est toi. »

« Je suis surprise, avant tu prenais ton temps.

« Arrête Aly'. Que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel? »

Je l'entends soupirer ce qui n'inaugure rien de bon. Puis le jeu du chat et de la souris me fatigue, on flirte, et elle redevient sérieuse, car madame se souvient qu'elle est en couple. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être trop honnête par moment. Mais bon, cela m'arrangeait quand nous étions un couple, et qu'elle refusait les invitations d'inconnu ou d'acteur.

« Prendre de tes nouvelles, et savoir si tu passes de bonne vacance. »

« A vrai dire, je commence à m'ennuyer. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour m'occuper, et ça me désole. Et toi? »

« J'ai enfin le temps de me reposer... Ces dernières semaines, je n'ai pas arrêté... Je rêve de plonger dans une piscine, me prélasser sur un transat avec un bon cocktail, et profiter des jours qu'ils me restent. »

« Tu n'es pas avec Mercedes? » Cette question m'écorche la gorge, mais pour qu'Alycia accepte notre amitié, je dois prendre en considération son couple.

« Non, elle est avec sa famille... Elle m'a invité, mais je ne suis pas prête à rencontrer ses parents. »

Alycia ne reprend pas la parole, pourtant, je sais qu'elle a besoin de parler, et de se confier. J'ignore ce qui se passe, mais je mettrai ma main à couper qu'un détail la chiffonne. J'aimerai être à ses côtés pour la rassurer, et lui apporter mon soutien. Cette situation me détruit à petit feu, nous avons besoin l'une de l'autre, et pourtant, nous nous contentons du téléphone.

« Aly, ne m'oblige pas à te torturer pour que tu me parles. Je suis là pour toi, et tu peux me faire confiance. »

« Ok, ok, pas la peine de t'énerver. C'est juste qu'avant la fin du tournage, elle m'a proposé des vacances en Suède. J'ai refusé car j'avais la promo de la série à faire, et elle a compris... Mais maintenant, elle insiste encore et encore... J'ai voulu lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas prête, que c'était trop tôt pour moi... Je parle dans le vide, pour elle, c'est important que je fasse cette rencontre, que ses parents apprennent à me connaitre... Puis, elle n'arrête pas de surveiller mes appels, et mes messages, dès qu'elle comprend que je discute avec toi, elle devient nerveuse et pressante. Elle fouille même sur Instagram pour voir si je t'ai vu lors d'une soirée. Maintenant, on se dispute à cause du temps que je passe à te parler, alors qu'elle m'avait promis de tolérer notre amitié. Entre sa famille, et toi, mon couple n'est plus l'idéale, et les tensions émergent. Du coup, je fatigue, et je rêve de me couper du monde pour me reposer comme il se doit. »

« Alors viens à Los Angeles. »

« Quoi? »

Son étonnement m'amuse, je dépasse une des limites que nous nous sommes imposées, cependant, je ne peux pas accepter qu'elle soit seule. Il est impensable, pour ma part, de lui tourner le dos alors qu'elle est au plus mal. Même si elle ne met pas de mot sur sa douleur, je l'entends au son de sa voix.

« Viens à la maison. Ecoute, tu as besoin de respirer, de poser pieds à terre... Et ma demeure peut devenir ton pieds à terre, tu peux trouver refuge sous mon toit. »

« Je ne sais pas... »

« Arrête, si Mercedes n'était pas dans ta vie, qu'est-ce que tu ferais? »

« Je viendrais sans aucune hésitation... Mais elle fait partie de ma vie. »

« Et alors? A cause de ton couple, tu vas t'empêcher de vivre, et de prendre la main tendue d'une amie. Je ne la connais pas, et je n'ai aucune envie de la connaitre. Ce qui compte pour moi, c'est toi, rien que toi. Donc tu réserves un billet d'avion, tu fais ta valise et tu pointes ton petit fessier sexy à la maison. »

« Je... »

« Aly', tu dois arrêter de penser aux autres, il faut que tu agisses pour ton bien-être. Si je t'ai poussé vers cette femme, c'est parce-que je voulais que tu sois heureuse... »

« Ok, c'est bon. Je vais chercher mon ordinateur, et réserver un billet. »

Je saute du canapé pour entamer une danse de joie, je vais pouvoir la revoir, et prendre soin d'elle. Si Mercedes ne gère pas sa relation correctement, alors je vais la remplacer. Je ne laisserai pas Alycia se morfondre à cause d'une femme, il est hors de question que je tolère qu'elle soit seule face à ses doutes. Je me suis effacée pour Mercedes, j'étais persuadée qu'elle arriverait là où j'ai échoué. Mais maintenant, c'est fini, si elle n'est pas la personne qui peut comprendre Alycia, et la rendre heureuse alors je le ferai. Il faut que je la récupère avec intelligence, patience et avec un plan solide. Je ne peux pas la braquer, sinon, elle va fuir. Alycia est un animal blessé, si je l'approche trop vite, elle va me mordre, et me faire revivre cinq mois d'enfer. Ce que Mercedes ne semble pas avoir compris, c'est qu'il est primordial de prendre Alycia avec des pincettes. Nous devons comprendre son passé, et ses craintes pour la pousser à être entière. Certes, cette femme a réussi à rendre mon ex heureuse, et l'a aidé à évoluer, mais maintenant, elle détruit tout. Alycia reprend la conversation, elle me signale l'heure de son arrivée, et la date. Dans deux jours, elle remettra les pieds dans ma maison, ce qui me remplit de joie. Nous mettons en place les derniers détails, puis nous raccrochons. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon domicile, et me rends compte qu'il est temps que je fasse le ménage. J'avoue que je me suis laissée aller ces derniers temps, et que je n'ai pas pris soin de mon appartement. Heureusement, j'ai deux jours pour le remettre à neuf, et préparer la chambre d'ami. J'aurais préféré qu'elle dorme avec moi, mais je ne peux pas pousser le bouchon trop loin. Je vais avancer étape par étape, et prendre mon mal en patience.

Je me frotte le front, je suis en sueur, et n'arrête pas d'éternuer. La poussière a élu domicile dans ma demeure, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour vivre dedans sans m'en inquiéter. Je suis irrécupérable. Avant, ma mère faisait le ménage à ma place, puis quand j'ai pris mon indépendance, j'ai eu Alycia pour m'aider dans cette besogne. Elle me rappelait presque tous les jours que je devais m'occuper de mon logement, et qu'il était impardonnable de ne pas faire le ménage. J'aurais dû prendre le plis, mais non, j'ai très vite repris mes vieilles habitudes. Je suis un cas désespérée, j'en ai conscience, ce qui est un premier pas vers la guérison. Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé, mon corps est épuisée, j'ai besoin de me reposer. Une matinée pour nettoyer le salon et la cuisine, c'est fatiguant. Le pire, c'est que je ne peux envisager de me reposer trop longtemps. Il faut que je fasse des courses, et que je prépare la seconde chambre. J'espère que le temps ne me manquera pas, j'ai envie qu'Alycia arrive dans un endroit parfait, et qu'elle se sente à l'aise. Il est important que son séjour se déroule au mieux, et que je lui fasse bonne impression. Cela ne va pas être facile, mais je crois en mes chances et en notre amour. Pour moi, tout se joue lors de sa visite. Je prends une grande inspiration, et me remet au travail. Il n'y a que pour Alycia que je suis prête à faire ses efforts, et à donner le meilleur de moi-même. Cette personne est capable de nous changer en positif, de nous faire croire que nous sommes capables de dépasser nos limites pour devenir exceptionnel. Elle a un don en elle. J'entends mon téléphone sonner, mais je n'y porte point d'attention, il est hors de question que je perde du temps. Je me donne à fond, et une fois satisfaite, je décide de prendre une douche. Je me sens si sale, je prends conscience que je vivais dans une vraie porcherie, j'en ai honte. Ce n'est pas sain de vivre ainsi, et de se laisser aller. Il faut vraiment que je travaille sur moi pour changer cet aspect de mon existence. Si Alycia venait à le découvrir, elle prendrait un malin plaisir à me faire la morale. Cette femme parfaite est un vrai démon quand elle s'y met, surtout quand elle a une idée en tête. Je me souviens la fois où nous nous sommes rendues chez Bob, monsieur avait décidé de nous commander des pizzas pour le repas. Ce repas avait déplu à ma belle, mais elle avait gardé le silence jusqu'à qu'il nous apprenne qu'il en mangeait souvent. Il nous avait montré ses poubelles remplis de cartons de pizza et de boissons. Elle avait vu rouge, et lui avait rappelé que cette nourriture n'était pas bonne, et qu'il était impératif qu'il se reprenne. Le pauvre, pendant trois semaines, elle a été sur son dos, et elle a pris un plaisir malsain à lui préparer des salades. Madame qui n'aime pas cuisiner a pris possession de la cuisine pour notre ami. Depuis, il mange beaucoup plus de légumes, et s'amuse à prendre en photographie son repas pour l'envoyer à Alycia. Quand je dis qu'elle est têtue, je ne mens pas. Une idée arrive dans mon esprit, il faut que je lui parle de Lindsey et sa nouvelle manie. J'ai hâte que mon amie subisse les foudres d'Alycia.

Le lendemain, j'attends avec impatience Alycia. Je suis arrivée à l'avance à l'aéroport, je ne pouvais plus d'attendre chez moi, je tournais en rond dans ma demeure, ce qui devenait insupportable. J'entends l'annonce d'un avion qui va atterrir, ça y est l'heure est arrivé. Je me dirige vers les portes de sortie de l'avion, ainsi je ne ratrais pas Alycia. Des dizaines de personne passent devant moi, je peux lire de la fatigue sur certains visages, alors que d'autres arborent des traits soulagés. J'arrête mon analyse quand j'aperçois enfin Alycia, je tends mon bras en l'air, et le secoue pour qu'elle me remarque. Elle lève sa tête, me sourit et se dirige vers moi. Sa présence m'a vraiment manqué, je peux enfin la contempler et admirer sa beauté. Je m'avance un peu vers elle, je ressens l'envie de la prendre dans mes bras, mais elle recule au dernier moment. Elle m'offre un sourire d'excuse, puis elle me prévient que nous devons aller chercher sa valise. Son recule m'a blessé, je le prends comme un rejet mais encore une fois, je me répète que nous ne sommes plus ensemble, et qu'elle est un animal apeuré. Une fois l'épreuve passée, nous nous rendons dans ma voiture. Nous discutons de mes vacances, et je m'amuse à lui raconter l'ennui mortel que j'ai eu. Elle commence à blaguer en disant que "The 100" demande moins de promo que "Fear the Walking Dead", que sa série a plus de succès que la mienne. Nous nous chamaillons pour prouver que nous avons raison et l'autre tort. A présent, je me sens revivre, notre complicité est toujours présente, et même près l'une de l'autre nous arrivons à tenir une conversation, et à plaisanter. Certes, je l'ai vu lors d'une soirée, mais nous étions entourées, et nos amis ne nous laissaient pas vraiment tranquille. Je me gare devant ma maison, Alycia s'empresse de sortir et de rejoindre ma piscine. Je la suis en souriant, elle enlève ses chaussures, s'assoit sur le rebord, et plonge ses pieds dans l'eau. Elle soupire d'aise ce qui m'amuse.

« Bon, Liza-Loo, tu te dépêches à venir avec moi. »

Quelle impatiente! Pourtant, je m'exécute en lui donnant un coup d'épaule. La fraîcheur de l'eau me saisit, mais je m'y habitue rapidement, et j'avoue que cela fait un bien fou. Alycia se penche un peu, sa main frôle l'étendu et d'un coup, je reçois des gouttes sur mon visage. Je me tourne vers elle, et lui promets de me venger. Il n'en faut pas plus pour qu'elle se lève, et se mette à courir autour de la piscine. Je rentre dans son jeu, elle a besoin de décompresser, et d'oublier son couple ainsi que son statut de célébrité. Je la poursuis en hurlant qu'elle va subir mes foudres. Je la vois perdre l'équilibre, ce qui me pousse à accélérer ma course, j'arrive près d'elle, la bloque contre mon corps, et je ne sais comment, je me retrouve dans la piscine. Je nage pour respirer de nouveau, le visage d'Alycia est face au mien, mouillé, ses cheveux plaqués contre son crâne. Elle me sourit, et reprend la bataille. Elle m'envoie de l'eau, je l'imite. Nous espérons chacune gagner cette guerre amicale, la première à couler a perdu. Pour ma plus grande joie, j'arrive à passer derrière elle, je saute sur son dos, et à l'aide de mes deux mains, je la coule. J'ai gagné, pour une fois, j'ai eu le dessus, mais je remarque mon erreur, quand ma tête se trouve sous l'eau. Grâce à sa force, elle s'est agrippée à mes jambes, et à plonger en m'emportant. Elle se détache rapidement de mon emprise, et remonte en première. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, Madame a réussi à remporter la guerre. Je soupire quand j'aperçois son sourire victorieux. Elle ne me laissera jamais gagner, je suis condamnée à perdre contre elle. Alycia force sur ses bras pour se rasseoir sur les rebords de la piscine, alors que moi, je fais quelques brasses. Ce que je vis est un rêve, j'aimerai partager ce quotidien avec elle, vivre des moments intenses, et remplis d'amusement. C'est tellement plus simple quand elle est à mes côtés, et quand elle rit.

L'après-midi se déroule dans la joie et bonne humeur. Malgré tout, je comprends qu'Alycia instaure une distance entre nous. Quand nos corps sont trop proche, elle recule immédiatement, quand je pose ma main sur son avant-bras, elle fait en sorte de bouger pour rompre le contact. J'espère que dans quelques jours cela changera et qu'elle sera plus à l'aise avec moi. Est-ce qu'elle agit ainsi à cause de Mercedes? Ou c'est seulement un moyen de se protéger? Même après notre rupture, nous n'avons jamais mis de distance entre nous, nous étions nous même et nous nous comportions comme on le souhaitait. Mais là, c'est différent, je le lis dans sa gestuelle, elle met ce mur, cependant, son corps réagit au mien. Je secoue la tête, il est important que je ne me perde pas dans les méandres de mes pensées. En plus, Alycia range ses affaires dans sa chambre, et elle ne va pas tarder à revenir pour que nous puissions diner. Sachant qu'elle apprécie la nourriture asiatique et le poisson, je lui un prépare un wok de gambas avec des petits légumes variées à la sauce aigre doux. J'ai appris à cuisiner pour elle, j'ai toujours voulu lui faire plaisir. Cet apprentissage est vite devenu une passion, et j'avoue que j'excelle dans ce domaine. En plus, cela me permet de manger des plats variés, et de me régaler, moi qui aime la nourriture, je suis gâtée. Alycia revient dans le salon, je jette un coup d'œil vers elle, et je me manque d'avaler ma salive de travers. Elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux que se mettre un short court et un large tee-shirt, je déglutis difficilement, cette femme aura ma peau un jour. Elle s'installe sur un tabouret, puis pose ses bras sur le bar. Elle fixe le wok sur le feu et tape dans ses mains comme un enfant devant un sapin de noël.

« On mange chinois? » Son excitation me réjouit.

« Exact, par contre le dessert, ce sera une simple salade de fruit. Tu sais que je ne suis pas douée avec la pâtisserie. »

« Cela me convient parfaitement. Merci, Liza-Loo, merci pour tout. »

Je pose les assiettes sur le bar, ainsi que les verres. Je vais vérifier mon plat, je n'ai pas envie qu'il brûle, et que ce soit immangeable. Je reporte mon attention sur Alycia, puis l'interroge.

« Pourquoi pour tout? J'ai juste préparé le repas, ce n'est rien d'exceptionnel. »

« Merci d'être là pour moi et de m'accueillir. Je sais que depuis quelque temps ce n'est pas facile entre nous, mais tu es présente, et à chaque fois que je vais mal, tu me réconfortes. Alors merci pour être toi, et pour ne pas m'abandonner. »

Je fais le tour du bar pour me positionner derrière Alycia, je la prends dans mes bras. Je ne peux pas rester de marbre face à ses paroles. Je doute qu'elle ait compris qu'elle sera toujours ma priorité, et que rien ne m'arrêtera.

« Je t'ai abandonné par le passé, j'ai fait l'erreur de penser que nous serions plus heureuses loin l'une de l'autre. Par ma faute, tu as souffert, et tu t'es éloignée du monde. Je t'avais juré de toujours prendre soin de toi, et de te protéger... Je n'ai pas su tenir ma promesse, j'étais trop stupide pour réfléchir correctement, et prendre les bonnes décisions. J'ai appris de mes erreurs, plus jamais, je ne les reproduirai. Tu mérites qu'on se batte pour toi, et qu'on fasse notre maximum pour te rendre heureuse. Alors ne me remercie pas, je le fais parce que j'en ai envie, et tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux... Quelque part, je suis égoïste, car en te proposant de venir, je l'ai fait pour moi aussi. Nos coups de téléphone commençaient à ne plus être suffisants, j'avais le besoin de te revoir, et de revoir ton magnifique sourire. »

« Eliza... »

« Non, ne dis rien. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais où se trouve ma place, et j'ai parfaitement conscience que tu es en couple. Cela n'empêche pas que tu es, et resteras la personne la plus importante. Rien ne changera cela. Nous pouvons nous déchirer, prendre de la distance, maudire le prénom de l'autre, mais à la fin, nous revenons toujours. Nous avons besoin de la présence de l'autre, même si c'est en toute amitié. Renier notre lien, c'est signé notre mort. Je l'ai compris, et je l'accepte. Puis si tu es heureuse, je le suis aussi. Alors, je t'en supplie ne me remercie plus pour ce que je fais pour toi, d'accord? » Je prends un ton plus dur pour que le message soit claire, et qu'elle ne vienne pas à débattre.

« Ok, cheffe. Mais est-ce que tu crois que le repas est prêt? Je meurs de faim. »

Mon rire résonne dans le salon, Alycia détourne le sujet de conversation pour ne pas changer. Quand elle est touchée par les actes ou les paroles d'une personne, elle dévie vers autre chose, ainsi elle ne prend pas le risque de se dévoiler. Je tape le haut de son crâne, et me dirige vers mon plat. Je l'entends râler ce qui augmente mon rire. Cette femme est vraiment ma perfection. Nous dinons dans la bonne humeur, nous planifions nos vacances, et parlons de la reprise du tournage de nos séries. Alycia m'explique que son personnage a commis l'irréparable, et que son âme sera marquée à vie. Nous dévoilons les enjeux de nos rôles, et ce que nous espérons par la suite. Comme avec Lexa, elle tient vraiment à Alicia, elle souhaite le meilleur pour elle, et surtout de prendre de l'ampleur. Elle n'a jamais aimé jouer les godiches, et des personnages faibles. Une fois le repas fini, je propose à Alycia de se mettre devant la télévision pour regarder un film, évidemment, je lui laisse le choix sur le genre, et le titre. Elle farfouille dans ma collection tandis que je prépare des pops corn, et deux thés. Les goûts d'Alycia ne me sont pas inconnus, ce qui me donne un léger avantage sur Mercedes. Je sais, par exemple, qu'une séance film rime avec popcorn pour mon ex. S'il vient à manquer ou à ne pas apparaitre sur la table basse, elle ne profite pas du film, et peut même partir avant la fin. Elle a un sale caractère quand elle le décide.

Je sens un poids lourd sur mon épaule, je dévie mon regard de l'écran pour le poser sur Alycia. Elle a les yeux fermés, un de ses bras vient m'enlacer, et son corps se colle un peu plus au mien. Elle vient de s'endormir, et profondément en plus. J'hésite sur le comportement à avoir, j'ai envie de profiter de ce moment, de la câliner le temps que le film finisse, et de la porter jusqu'à son lit, ou de la réveiller et de lui proposer qu'on aille se coucher. Une lutte débute en moi, alors que la réponse est si simple. Si elle cherche ma présence pourquoi lui refuserais-je? Avec délicatesse, je l'aide à s'allonger sur mes genoux, puis je lui caresse le bas de son ventre. Elle soupire dans son sommeil, et s'installe plus confortablement. Comment peut-elle être si aveugle sur notre relation? Même endormie, elle a besoin de moi, et de ma présence. Comment peut-elle nier l'évidence? J'aimerai lui en parler, lui montrer que nous sommes faites l'une pour l'autre, et que personne n'a la force de détruire notre amour. J'ai envie de lui crier mes sentiments, de l'embrasser, et de la supplier de me reprendre. Garder le silence est une torture, mais il faut que je suive mon plan. Prendre le risque de la perdre est inconcevable pour moi. Je continue de lui prodiguer des caresses, je ne porte plus attention au film, je n'entends même plus les bruits de combats, je suis perdue dans mes pensées. Ma vie n'a aucune saveur quand je suis loin d'Alycia, je me contente de survivre quand elle est absente. Elle représente mon univers, et ma raison de vivre. Je suis persuadée que c'est pareil pour elle, mais qu'à cause de mon comportement passé, il est plus compliqué pour elle de l'admettre. A cause de mes peurs, j'ai éloigné l'amour de ma vie, j'ai détruit la confiance qu'elle avait en moi. Et à cause de mes stupidités, elle a trouvé une autre personne à aimer. Je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner. Des larmes commencent à couler le long de mon visage, j'ai l'habitude de pleurer sur mes erreurs, et la perte de mon couple. Je baisse mon visage pour déposer un baiser sur la tempe d'Alycia, je ferme les yeux pour m'enivrer de son odeur. Il est inimaginable que je la laisse partir sans avoir tenté ma chance. Je lutterai pour qu'elle accepte notre amour, et qu'elle me choisisse. Mercedes, tu as eu ta chance, mais à présent, je vais me battre contre toi. Je ne perdrai pas, Alycia est trop précieuse pour que je la laisse filer.

Je sursaute quand les cris d'Alycia me proviennent. Je fronce les sourcils peu habitué à ce genre de comportement de sa part. Je me lève en me frottant les paupières, ce réveil n'est pas idéal. J'aime avoir le temps d'émerger, de me blottir dans mes couettes quelques minutes, et ensuite de me lever avec lenteur. Je sors de ma chambre, et vais directement dans le salon. Alycia se tient contre la baie vitrée, elle a son téléphone collée à l'oreille, et sa gestuelle prouve son énervement.

« Ecoute, je fais ce que je veux... Mais non, et tu le sais. Tu connais mon avis sur la question, il est encore trop tôt pour que je les rencontre... Arrête un peu, elle est mon amie, et elle m'a proposé de finir mes vacances chez elle, il n'y a aucun mal... Peux-tu comprendre qu'avec les tensions qui règnent dans notre couple, j'ai ressenti le besoin de m'éloigner un peu? Mais ce n'est rien contre toi, enfin si un peu... Non, je ne vais pas mentir en disant le contraire... J'en ai marre que tu remettes en doute mon investissement dans notre couple, et mes sentiments... Je n'ai jamais joué avec quiconque, et je n'ai jamais utilisé les autres, alors pourquoi ça changerait? J'ai besoin que tu aies confiance en moi, et tant que ça ne sera pas le cas, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rencontrer ta famille... Mais pourquoi maintenant? Tout était parfait avant la fin du tournage, j'aimais notre petit quotidien, et notre couple, mais tu gâches tout... Ma faute? Je t'ai prévenu que je ne mettrai jamais une croix sur Eliza, et qu'elle faisait partie de ma vie... »

Je continue à écouter les paroles d'Alycia, je comprends que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir douté et à avoir fait scandale quand ma jalousie rentrait dans la partie. En même temps, Alycia est une personne exceptionnelle, et la peur de la perdre s'immisce en nous comme un poison. Les hurlements reprennent, j'aimerai réconforter mon ancienne compagne, mais ce serait mal venu. Je le ferai plus tard, en attendant, je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner, et réfléchir à la meilleure façon de la soutenir tout en l'éloignant de cette femme. Je sursaute quand elle se met à hurler plus fort.

« Quoi? Attend, tu comptes rentrer à Los Angeles pour que je vienne chez toi? Non mais tu rigoles... Je ne suis pas un chien, tu ne me siffles pas pour que je revienne la queue entre les jambes... Tu fais ce que tu veux, si tu veux rentrer, rentre, mais moi, je ne viendrai pas... Oui, il faut qu'on parle, j'en ai conscience, mais je ne vais pas répondre à tes exigences... Alors ce que je propose, c'est que tu me laisses profiter de mes dernières semaines de vacances... Oui si tu préfères, de mon séjour chez Eliza. Une fois chose faite, je viendrai te voir pour que nous puissions avoir cette conversation et régler nos problèmes... Non, j'en ai vraiment besoin... Mais oui, bon sang, tu le sais parfaitement... Promis. »

Alycia raccroche, elle pose son front contre la baie vitrée et soupire un grand coup. Moi, j'installe nos tasses sur le bar, et quelques pan cake. Pour le moment, je préfère garder le silence, je refuse d'envenimer la situation, et me prendre les foudres d'Alycia. Elle bouge son corps, et sursaute quand elle me voit. Je lui offre un sourire pour l'aider à se reprendre, et surtout pour qu'elle évite de culpabiliser.

« Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps? »

« Hum, je dirai depuis que tes hurlements ont pris possession de ma belle et calme maison. »

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas que tu assistes à cette dispute, et te réveiller. »

« T'inquiète. En tout cas, tu as la voix qui porte, je plains les oreilles des voisins. Est-ce que tu veux en parler? »

Alycia prend la même place qu'hier et commence à boire son thé. Elle prend son temps ce qui m'indique qu'elle réfléchit à ses paroles. Elle fronce les sourcils puis pose sa tasse en fixant son regard dans le mien.

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, depuis peu, elle est assez jalouse... Elle n'arrive pas à comprendre que j'ai de sentiments pour elle, et que je tiens à elle... »

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment? »

« Evidemment, quelle question. » Sa réponse me blesse, je ne conçois pas qu'elle puisse aimer une autre personne que moi.

« Alors pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas sa jalousie? Avec moi, tu y arrivais, et tu m'écoutais sans broncher. »

« Justement, regarde où cela nous a mené. Ta jalousie fait partie de l'équitation dans notre rupture, si tu avais fait preuve d'attention, tu aurais remarqué que j'étais bien avec toi, et que je ne voulais personne d'autre. Je t'ai toujours été fidèle, je t'ai respecté, et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que tu aies confiance en notre amour, et en ma personne. Cela n'a rien changé, au contraire, tu as perdu le contrôle, et tu as préféré rompre avec moi plutôt que de subir ces sentiments néfastes. Je ne reproduirai pas les mêmes erreurs, je ne vais pas couper les ponts avec certaines personnes pour elle. Si je le fais, elle ne pourra pas avoir confiance en moi. Alors que si je continue ma vie, que je lui montre que même en étant proche d'autre, je reste avec elle, elle comprendra peut-être. Puis, j'ai assez donné... Je refuse de subir les doutes de l'autre alors que je suis fidèle... J'ai le droit de vivre, et d'être heureuse. »

« Mais si elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre? Si elle te demandait de faire un choix? Que ferais-tu? »

« Il est hors de question que je te mette de côté, si elle n'est pas prête à accepter notre amitié, cela signifierait que mon couple n'est pas assez solide, et qu'il ne sert à rien. Je suis fatiguée de devoir lutter contre la jalousie... Elle ne comprend pas qu'elle m'apporte stabilité, que grâce à elle, j'ai baissé certaines de mes défenses, et que j'ai repris confiance en l'amour. Si elle continue ainsi, je vais retomber dans mes travers... Après notre rupture, je ne m'imaginais pas avec une autre femme, pour moi, tu étais mon âme sœur, celle avec qui je finirais ma vie... »

« Et maintenant? »

Alycia se lève, elle commence à faire les cent pas dans mon salon. Je n'aime pas du tout cette conversation comme elle. Nous nous obligeons à voir la vérité en face, et des décisions vont tomber. Cependant quoi qu'elle décide, je resterai à ses côtés, et je continuerai à me battre pour elle.

« Maintenant, je suis en couple. Mercedes m'apporte énormément, et je suis heureuse à ses côtés... Enfin j'étais... Bref, je suis bien avec elle, je me laisse porter par la vie, et je sais que je grandis. Je deviens plus sage, plus réfléchi et plus posée. Je ne m'inquiète plus pour des broutilles, et j'ai appris à lâcher prise. Je suis plus épanouie... Mercedes représente ma stabilité, et je n'ai pas envie de perdre cela. Je n'ai pas envie de me perdre dans la passion, dans la frénésie du moment, et je n'ai plus envie de sauter d'un pont sans parachute. »

Je n'ai pas besoin d'explication pour comprendre qu'elle parle de notre ancien couple. Nous avons toujours été fusionnelles, nos émotions prenaient des ampleurs inconsidérées, elles se multipliaient par dix, et nous poussaient vers la souffrance. Notre amour nous rendait meilleure, mais il nous détruisait aussi. Evidemment que les parties souffrance et destruction, je n'en veux plus aussi, mais le reste, je le trouve parfait. Etre ensemble nous permet de détruire toutes les barrières qui nous entourent, nous permet de nous enflammer entièrement, et de vivre chaque moment avec une réelle intensité. Pour moi, il est inconcevable de vivre une histoire d'amour sans passion, sans être fusionnel, cela serait trop ennuyant, et terne.

« Mercedes est la personne qui peut me permettre d'être une adulte stable et accomplie. »

« Je l'entends et le comprends. Mais comment peux-tu concevoir une existence sans un amour pure, ravageur? Tu es une personne passionnée, si tu ne ressens pas de la passion pour un sujet, tu t'ennuies rapidement, et tu deviens maussade. Si la passion ne coule pas dans tes veines, tu perds ton identité, et la saveur de la vie... Tu as besoin d'une personne qui te fasse ressentir l'amour, qui fasse battre ton cœur à mille à l'heure, qui arrive à te surprendre, et à te déstabiliser. Mercedes t'apporte la stabilité, mais elle va t'apporter l'ennui. Je n'essaie pas te pousser vers la rupture, je veux juste que tu ouvres les yeux, et que tu te poses les bonnes questions. Le couple parfait, sans accroche n'existe que si l'amour est plat, et sans substance. Ne détruis pas qui tu es pour de la stabilité ou pour grandir. Car la stabilité, tu l'auras car tu es la seule qui puisse te l'apporter. Grandir, tu le feras grâce à tes futures expériences, à tes remises en questions, tes doutes, et tes échecs. Tu as besoin de tomber pour te relever, tu as besoin de pleurer pour savourer le sourire. Si Mercedes ne peut pas t'apporter tout cela, c'est triste. »

« Je... Mais... »

Je la force à s'arrêter de marcher, je lui prends ses mains, et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Mes mots l'ont touché, et je dois enfoncer le couteau dans cette fissure.

« Je souhaite ton bonheur, mais ce bonheur existera que si tu es entière, et en accord avec toi-même. Je ne sais pas comment fonctionne ton couple, cependant, ce que tu me racontes n'est pas positif. Tu ne veux plus te perdre, mais tu le fais. Mercedes est sûrement une personne fabuleuse, mais va-t-elle t'offrir une existence palpitante, et pleine de rire? N'essaies-tu pas de grandir trop vite pour être à la hauteur de son âge? Et franchement, si tu refuses de rencontrer ses parents, ce n'est pas pour rien. Il y a une raison plus profonde que ton "c'est trop tôt". Toi qui es entière, tu ne devrais pas repousser cette échéance, au contraire. Il faut que tu prennes le temps de te poser les bonnes questions, et que tu réfléchisses à ce que tu souhaites pour ton avenir. Il n'y a que toi qui détiens les réponses. Chacun d'entre nous peut t'offrir sa vision, te donner des conseils, mais nous ne sommes pas dans ton cœur. Je vais conclure par ceci: la raison ne doit jamais l'emporter sur le cœur. »

J'embrasse le front d'Alycia, et la colle contre moi. J'ai émis le doute en elle, et je continuerai, car même si je n'ai pas les réponses, je peux lui montrer la voie. Si je n'étais pas persuadée de mes dires, et notre amour, je la laisserai vivre cette relation, et je l'encouragerai à jouir de cette histoire. Je souhaite son bonheur, mais il est réel que quand elle est avec moi, elle me l'a dit elle-même. Si je me bats avec tant de force, c'est parce que je n'ai rien oublié de ses confidences, et de ses désirs. Je sens ses bras entourer mes hanches, et à cet instant, je sais que je prends le bon chemin, et qu'elle n'aura aucun regret. Nous sommes faites l'une pour l'autre, il n'y a aucun doute. Il est important que je prenne le temps pour vaincre ma jalousie, et savoir d'où elle provient. Alycia mérite le meilleur, je vais lui offrir ce meilleur.

Cela fait une semaine qu'Alycia a posé ses bagages chez moi, il reste exactement le même temps avant qu'elle reparte. Elle semble moins triste qu'à son arrivé, et plus réfléchi quant à la suite de sa vie. Certes, elle n'a toujours pas pris de décision, mais je ne m'attendais pas à qu'elle le fasse tout de suite. Durant ces sept jours, nous avons longuement discuté, et profité du soleil, nous avons multiplié les activités, et les sorties. Ces partages me deviennent vitales, j'aime quand je me lève savoir qu'elle n'est pas loin, j'aime l'entendre rire, et raconter n'importe quoi, j'aime être présente dans son existence. Je me rends compte que mon amour pour elle grandit chaque jour, alors que je pensais cela inimaginable, vu la puissance de mes sentiments. Elle transcende mon cœur, et brûle mon âme. Avec elle, je suis entière, apaisée, et heureuse. Du coup, je suis terrifiée à l'idée qu'elle reparte, et qu'elle m'abandonne pour Mercedes. Cette vie qui m'est cher dépend juste d'Alycia, de ses décisions et de ses prochaines actions. Elle détient mon existence entre ses mains. Je lâche un long soupire, d'un coup, je me relève. Alycia a eu la bonne idée de m'envoyer dans la figure l'eau de sa bouteille. Face à mon visage dépité, elle éclate de rire, et me saute dessus. A présent, elle est à l'aise avec nos contacts, et nos rapprochements, elle ne fuit plus. Avec rapidité, je la bloque contre moi, et la force à mettre ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Elle comprend vite son erreur, ce qui me fait jubiler. Je recule vers la piscine, alors qu'elle se débat.

« Non, non, par pitié, ne fais pas ça. Je viens juste de me changer et de... »

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, je nous jette à l'eau. Durant l'impact, je l'ai relâché ce qui lui permet de revenir à la surface, et de me noyer. L'air commence à me manquer, je passe donc mes bras autour de ses genoux, et j'exerce une pression. Elle plie son corps, et je peux enfin retourner à la surface. Je vais pour sortir de la piscine, mais son corps percute le mien, et elle grimpe sur mon dos.

« Pourquoi te sens-tu obliger de me balancer dans ta piscine à chaque fois? »

« Car tu te sens obliger de m'arroser dès que nous sommes à sa proximité. Il faut que tu m'expliques ce défaut de fabrication. »

Alycia s'accroche à moi alors que je nous sors de la piscine. Je fais attention à ce qu'elle tienne bien, et qu'il n'y est aucun risque à ce qu'elle tombe. Conclusion, mes mains se retrouvent sous ses fesses, et des bouffées de chaleur m'envahissent. Je marche jusqu'au transat, et nous assoit dessus. Mon ex a décidé de rester coller, et de m'empêcher de bouger.

« Tu avais l'air d'avoir chaud, alors j'ai voulu te rafraîchir... Puis je tiens à te signaler que je n'ai aucun défaut de fabrication, je suis parfaite. »

« Si tu le dis... » Sa tête se pose sur mon dos, ce qui me coupe le souffle. « Je... J'émets tout de même des doutes sur ta perfection. J'ai pu analyser certaines manies chez toi. Tu ne supportes pas quand je joue avec les étiquettes des bouteilles. Tu as tendance à laisser trainer tes chaussettes un peu partout dans la maison... J'en ai même trouvé dans ma chambre, alors que tu n'y mets pas les pieds. Tu aimes que ton thé soit très chaud, tu en bois plusieurs gorgées, et après, va savoir pourquoi, tu attends qu'il devienne froid. Ah oui, et quand je joue à la console, tu as une envie subite de m'embêter, et du coup, je perds lamentablement... »

« Non, mais ça suffit oui. Tous ces petits détails font mon charme, et me rendent irrésistible... »

« Je le confirme. »

Dans un même mouvement, Alycia et moi sursautons. Je tourne un peu ma tête pour apercevoir Lindsey, Bob et Richard. Je suis dépitée par cette interruption, et me contente de leur lancer un regard noir. Alycia va pour se relever, mais je l'en empêche, je refuse qu'elle soit loin de moi, et ressentir ce froid. Elle fait semblant de bouder, et salue nos amis comme elle peut. Je suis satisfaite de mon coup, et tire la langue à Lindsey pour lui prouver ma joie. Bob, comme à son habitude, va fouiller dans ma cuisine pour revenir avec plusieurs bières. Mes amis ont tendance à se croire chez eux, et à prendre leurs aises, ce qui est de ma faute à mon plus grand désespoir.

« Que me vaut l'honneur votre visite? »

« On vient de rentrer, et on s'est dit que ce serait marrant de vous sortir de votre petit cocon. » Lindsey arbore un sourire qui me dérange, il signifie qu'elle a des mauvaises idées en tête.

« Pour ma part, j'avais envie de voir Aly, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la soirée sur les séries. Alors, j'ai contacté Bob pour qu'il se joigne à nous... »

« Et quand il m'a appelé, j'ai eu dans l'idée de faire une petite fête chez moi, et de vous inviter comme il se doit. Donc les filles, acceptez-vous de vous rendre dans ma demeure sans vie pour une soirée mémorable? »

Cela signifie boisson à volonté, perte de contrôle, déchéance, et gueule de bois. Je serre les doigts d'Alycia pour qu'elle réponde à ma place. J'hésite à accepter la proposition, car si je bois, je risque de ne plus être maitresse de mes agissements, et de détruire mon avancée avec Alycia.

« Je suis partante. Ca me fera le plus grand bien de perdre la tête pendant quelques heures. Puis vous me manquez les gars, alors autant en profiter avant mon départ. »

Sa réponse me dépite. Je n'ai plus le choix, j'irai à cette soirée, et tenterai de me contrôler au mieux. Je croise le regard amusé de Lindsey, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ses pensées, et de me retrouver coincer dans un de ses pièges. Je viens à douter des dires de Bob, je pense que Lindsey lui a suggéré cette soirée. Il faut toujours se méfier de l'esprit diabolique de ses amis, surtout quand ils ont tête de vous poussé vers les enfers. Nous commençons à discuter tous ensemble, du coup, un vrai capharnaüm prend place sur ma terrasse. Bob et Richard insistent Alycia à rentrer dans leur délire, et à faire n'importe quoi. Je prends conscience des bouteilles de bière qui défilent entre les mains de ses trois larrons. Apparemment, ils ont convenu de débuter la soirée avant l'heure, ce qui me désespére. Alycia n'a pas un fort taux de tolérance à l'alcool, elle aime boire quelques verres, mais devient vite pompette. Quand elle est dans cet état-là, elle a des comportements totalement différent, soit elle s'endort sans demander son reste, soit elle devient une vraie pile électrique qu'il est impossible de calmer, ou bien, elle est très démonstrative de ses sentiments. A l'heure actuelle, elle est la pile électrique. Elle rit aux blagues de nos amis, elle saute sur leur dos pour débuter une bataille dans l'eau, elle invente des jeux qui riment avec folie. Comme les garçons sont dans le même état, ils la suivent sans aucune hésitation. Alors que Lindsey et moi essayons toujours de comprendre ses règles farfelus, du coup, nous avons décidé de rester sur nos transats, et d'immortaliser ces moments sans queue, ni tête. Je prends une dernière photographie car le trio disparait à l'intérieur de ma maison pour faire je ne sais quoi. Heureusement que j'ai confiance en eux, quoi que cela doit aussi rimer avec folie. Car avoir confiance en des personne en état d'ébriété, totalement surexcitées, et incontrôlable ne doit pas être une merveilleuse idée. Je me penche pour les voir ouvrir la porte de la cave, ils ne risquent rien, ils vont juste jouer au billard, enfin c'est que j'imagine.

« Alors notre Alycia international et toi s'en est où? »

« Nous sommes entre un couple et des amies. »

« Ce qui ne change pas vraiment. » Je soupire un grand coup, Lindsey est la seule à qui je me confie entièrement, et dont je n'ai pas peur du jugement.

« Ce n'est pas simple, et elle ne sait pas où elle en est... J'aimerai croire en mes chances, et pouvoir espérer à un nous, mais elle aime Mercedes, même si elle parle juste de sentiment. J'essaie de lui montrer que je suis celle qu'il le faut, sans trop la brusquer. J'ai envie qu'elle s'en rende compte par elle-même, et qu'elle n'attende pas à ce que je la plaque contre un mur pour prendre sa décision. »

« Sait-elle qu'elle a le choix entre Mercedes et toi? »

« Evidemment, je lui envoie des signaux, et je me montre attentive à ses besoins. »

« Sauf qu'Alycia est du genre aveugle... Il lui a fallu des semaines pour comprendre que tu avais des sentiments pour elle, et que tu ne la voyais pas comme une simple amie... Idem pour Mercedes. Elle est très intelligente mais quand ça concerne l'amour, elle fait preuve du manque totale de réflexion. »

« Exacte, mais la situation est différente. Nous avons été un couple, nous avons utilisé les termes : âme sœur, je t'aime, et je ne peux pas passer ma vie sans toi. Nous savons que cet amour existe toujours, et que rien ne viendra le détruire. »

« Hum... »

« Quoi? Je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça. Arrête de tourner autour du pot, et dis-moi clairement les choses. Surtout si cela peut m'aider. »

« Elle le sait peut-être, mais cela n'empêche pas sa peur irrationnelle. Quand, elle s'est mise avec Mercedes, elle était terrifiée à l'idée de souffrir, et de faire le mauvais choix. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement, et avait besoin de conseil... Alors dis-toi que d'imaginer un futur à tes côtés doit la paralyser. Vous vous êtes données une chance, elle s'est totalement investie dans votre relation, et elle a aimé avec passion... Pourtant... Pourtant, tu as rompu avec elle. Elle a eu le cœur brisé, et elle a cru ne jamais pouvoir s'en relever... Mercedes l'a aidé à passer ce cap. Donc penses-tu que c'est facile pour elle te reconsidérer votre couple? De vouloir prendre le risque d'être encore blessée? J'en doute. Si tu veux qu'elle te choisisse, il faut que tu lui prouves que tu as muri, et que tes erreurs ne se reproduiront plus. Elle doit avoir confiance en toi, pas en Eliza l'amie, mais en Eliza la compagne. »

Je réfléchis aux paroles de Lindsey, je n'avais pas envisagé la situation sous cet angle. J'en viens à être défaitiste, la culpabilité ressurgit en moi, et les larmes risquent de couler. Est-ce que j'ai perdu toutes mes chances? Puis-je récupérer Alycia? Mes réflexions ne vont pas plus loin, car un bruit sourd résonne dans toute la maison. Je me lève d'un bond suivi par Lindsey, nous rejoignons la cave en courant, et je me fige sous la vision qui s'offre à moi. Heureusement, Lindsey arrive à réagir. Bob est étalé par terre, un caisson lui bloque le corps, Richard, quand à lui, se tient la tête en gémissant, des bouts de plafonds l'entourent. Mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est l'état d'Alycia. Elle est allongée sur ma table de billard, mon lustre lui bloque les jambes, et sa respiration est saccadée. Je ne comprends pas comment pareil événement a pu se produire. Lindsey tente de soulever mon lustre, mais ses forces ne sont pas assez grandes. Quand elle m'ordonne de l'aider, je réagis enfin, j'accours pour lui porter main forte.

« Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? »

Lindsey perd patience, je lui jette un regard noir qu'elle me renvoie. Ce n'est pas le moment pour hurler, et réclamer des comptes. Nous réussissons à soulever le lustre, nous le posons au sol pour qu'aucun autre accident n'arrive. Je ne perds pas de temps pour me mettre à côté d'Alycia.

« Est-ce que ça va? As-tu mal quelque part? Tu arrives à bouger tes jambes? »

« Ça va, je crois... J'ai un peu mal à la cuisse. »

Je regarde ses jambes pour me rendre compte que du sang coule le long de sa blessure. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, et cela m'affole. Je la vois tenter de se redresser, mais je l'en empêche.

« Non, tu restes coucher. Je vais appeler mon médecin pour qu'il vienne de toute urgence. En attendant, tu ne bouges pas. »

Elle soupire, mais m'obéit. Heureusement, qu'elle n'a pas décidé d'en faire qu'à sa tête. Durant mon appel, j'aperçois Lindsey aider Richard à s'asseoir, et Bob s'approcher d'Alycia. Je ne comprends pas la situation, et j'espère avoir des réponses rapidement. Je raccroche, et retourne à ma place initiale.

« Bon vous allez répondre! Je sais que je suis de nature patiente, mais il ne faut pas pousser le bouchon. Liza-Loo, ton doc arrive? » Je me contente d'acquiescer de la tête.

« En fait, c'est stupide... »

« Je ne m'attends pas à quelque chose d'intelligent. Franchement, comment tu as pu te retrouver sous ce caisson? »

« On voulait jouer au billard, mais, quand nous avons vu la pièce, on a décidé de faire un parcours de commando... Le but était de grimper sur une étagère, de sauter sur celle d'en face, et de finir suspendu au lustre... Le gagnant aurait été celui qui tenait le plus longtemps au lustre... Et euh, le caisson m'est tombé dessus après que je me sois écroulé au sol... J'ai un peu raté mon saut. »

« Et pour Alycia? »

« Oh, elle a réussi l'épreuve, c'est juste le plafond qui n'a pas supporté le poids du lustre et d'Aly. »

« Juste? Tu oses dire juste, mais vous êtes malade ou quoi? Sérieux, il vous est passé quoi par la tête? Pour le moment, vous avez eu de la chance, cela aurait pu mal finir. »

Lindsey n'a pas tort, Alycia aurait pu recevoir le lustre sur la tête, et ne pas s'en sortir. Il va falloir que j'aie une sérieuse conversation avec elle, je peux accepter beaucoup de chose, mais une telle stupidité, il en est hors de question. Elle a mis sa vie en danger, elle n'a pas pensé une seule seconde aux conséquences de ses actes. Cela ne lui ressemble pas, ce qui m'inquiète d'avantage. Quand la sonnette se met à sonner, je demande à Lindsey d'aller ouvrir, je suis dans l'incapacité de m'éloigner d'Alycia. J'ai besoin de m'assurer qu'elle aille bien, et que rien n'est endommagé. Mon médecin fait son apparition, il ne perd pas une seule seconde pour ausculter mes amis. Il ne pense pas qu'il est de grave séquelle, mais il nous ordonne de nous rendre aux urgences. Les trois doivent passer des radios pour s'assurer qu'il n'y est pas de blessure interne, puis Alycia doit se faire recoudre la cuisse. Cette dernière semaine ne s'annonce pas parfaite.

Je tente de contrôler ma tristesse, aujourd'hui, Alycia repart au Mexique pour débuter le tournage de la saison trois de « Fear the Walking Dead ». Son départ ne me plait pas du tout, j'ai envie qu'elle reste près de moi, et qu'elle m'avoue ses sentiments. Durant cette dernière semaine, notre relation a encore évolué, et a soudé définitivement nos liens. A cause de sa blessure à la cuisse, elle n'a pas pu sortir comme elle le souhaitait, ni se baigner. Du coup, nous sommes restées à la maison, et la plupart du temps, nous nous retrouvions que toutes les deux. J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à prendre soin d'elle, à la câliner, et à changer son pansement. Au début, elle voulait le faire seule, mais j'ai insisté, je voulais m'en occuper. Elle n'a pas compris les raisons, cependant, elle a cédé à mon caprice. A plusieurs reprises, je me suis attardée plus que de raison sur sa jambe, mes mains frôlant sa peau, mon visage près de son entre-jambe. J'ai réussi à ne pas succomber à mes envies les plus secrètes, même si je lisais dans son regard le même désir que le mien. Nous avons dépassé plusieurs limites, nous avons failli déraper, c'est Alycia qui brisait, à chaque fois, l'instant, et qui reculait. Elle faisait comme si de n'était, et reprenait le masque de l'amie.

Aujourd'hui, je dois accepter son départ, je dois vivre avec ce manque, et cette déception. Je la fixe préparer ses bagages, elle fait des aller/retour entre sa valise et l'armoire, par moment, elle se baisse et j'ai une vue impeccable sur son postérieur. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement, cette vision et son départ jouent avec mes nerfs, et mon contrôle. Sans que je le remarque, je m'approche d'elle. Ma main s'avance pour se poser sur son dos. Elle sursaute, se retourne et me regarde avec interrogation. Je commence à caresser son visage, la suppliant silencieusement de ne pas reculer, et de ne pas fuir. Elle semble figer, ce qui me pousse à me dévoiler un peu plus. Mon visage se rapproche du sien, puis j'attrape ses hanches pour la coller à moi. Elle ne lâche pas mon regard, elle est perdue, elle doute, et ne trouve pas d'échappatoire. Il faut que je l'aide, que je lui fasse part de mes sentiments. Je ne peux plus flancher.

« Choisis-moi. »

« Quoi? »

« Choisis-moi. Choisis la passion. Choisis l'amour pure. Choisis l'avenir dénudé d'ennuie. »

Je ne perds pas de temps, je l'embrasse. Au début, elle est figée, et ne répond pas à mon baiser. Je prends peur, je joue ma dernière carte, et je peux tout perdre. Un soupire s'échappe de mes lèvres, quand elle m'embrasse à son tour. Je resserre ma prise sur ses hanches, elle passe ses bras autour de ma nuque. Notre baiser s'enflamme très vite, j'ai besoin de plus, j'ai envie de plus. Je vais chercher sa langue avec la mienne. Plus de réflexion, juste de l'action. Mon corps rentre en ébullition. Je soulève son tee-shirt, et je frôle son dos. Elle frémit sous mes caresses, elle gémit dans notre baiser. Je reprends possession de son être, je retrouve ma place dans ce monde. Ses mains s'agrippent à mes cheveux, et je sais que le moment est parfait. Je romps le baiser pour retirer son tee-shirt, mais d'un coup, elle secoue la tête, et arrête mon mouvement. Elle plonge ses yeux dans les miens, puis recule de plusieurs pas.

« Non, non, non... Pourquoi? » Sa voix est pleine de détresse.

« Parce que je t'aime, et que tu m'aimes. Parce que nous ne sommes pas faites pour vivre l'une sans l'autre. Parce que mon bonheur réside près de toi. »

« Je... Je... Nous ne pouvons pas... Je suis en couple... Mercedes m'attend... Je... Je ne suis pas comme ça... Je ne trompe pas... Je... »

« Je t'en supplie, choisis-moi. Notre amour est bien plus puissant que le vôtre. »

« Je sais... Mais il est destructeur... Je... Revivre ce que nous avons vécu, je n'en ai pas la force. »

« Ce sera différent... Les erreurs que j'ai produites ne se reproduiront plus... Tu es mon tout, tu es mon cœur, et mon âme... Sans toi, je n'existe pas... J'ai besoin de toi, je t'aime. Accorde-nous le droit d'être heureuses. »

« Je... Je ne sais plus... Pourquoi viens-tu tout gâcher? Pourquoi? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça se finisse dans les larmes? »

« Le cœur ou la raison? »

Je n'ai pas eu ma réponse, elle m'a ordonné de l'amener à l'aéroport. Elle s'est envolée loin de moi, me laissant seule face à mon désespoir. J'ai voulu la convaincre, lui prouver que nous étions unies l'une à l'autre. Mais elle est partie sans un mot, sans un regard. Je sais à présent ce qu'elle a ressenti quand j'ai rompu avec elle, l'anéantissement. Tout s'est déroulé trop vite, notre baiser, et l'arrêt. Ma dernière carte a décidé que je devais payer les conséquences de mes actes, je l'ai perdue. Alycia ne me pardonnera jamais, elle ne reviendra plus vers moi, elle ne m'enverra plus de message, elle ne m'appellera plus. Elle est ainsi, quand nous la décevons de trop, elle coupe les ponts, et oublie notre existence. Elle se protége, et nous laisse seul. Je suis seule, je ne retrouverai plus le bonheur, je ne retrouverai plus cet amour fantastique et destructeur. Elle a raison, au lieu de nous aimer comme il faut, nous nous déchirons. Nous sommes trop entières, nous vivons chaque moment avec intensité, puis arrive le jour, où nous nous brûlons les ailes, et nous chutons avec douleur. J'ai pourtant cet espoir infime qu'elle reviendra vers moi, mais se bercer d'illusion nous relance dans notre chute. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, continuer à me battre ou la laisser voler. J'ai toujours cru être le mieux pour elle, me suis-je trompée? A-t-elle compris que je ne lui apporterai que déception et larme? Ne suis-je pas celle qui doit la rendre heureuse? Ne devrais-je pas partir loin d'elle? Je suis perdue, et je doute de trouver un jour la lumière. Alycia a emporté avec elle mon cœur, et notre amour.

 **Quelle fin n'est-ce pas ? Non, je rigole, ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier. Il en reste encore un, nous allons découvrir ce que va déclencher le départ d'Alycia. Est-ce qu'Eliza va accepter ce départ ? Le couple Mercedes/Alycia va-t-il vraiment fonctionner ? Est-ce que les trois femmes peuvent être heureuse ? Alycia est faite pour qui ? Peut-être aucune de deux.**

 **En tout cas, à la semainre prochaine pour le dernier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à commenter, cela permet de vouloir écrire encore plus, et d'enclencher une nouvelle histoire.**


	5. Chapter 5

Voici la vraie fin de cette histoire. Je m'excuse du retard, la semaine dernière a été longue et remplie. Je vous remercie pour votre fidélité et vos commentaires. Sachez que si un épilogue vous tente, vous devez le réclamer^^ J'espère que cette fin vous plaira. En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

Hot N Cold: Désolée du retard. Je suis d'accord avec toi, la passion est ce qu'il y a de mieux et ce qui permet de se sentir vivant. J'hésitais à mettre en titre la citation que tu as mise, j'y ai pensé un long moment^^ Je suis totalement d'accord avec ton commentaire^^

Jack77 : Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu(e)

Edas44 : Je suis désolée^^ J'espère que cette fin te conviendra parfaitement.

: J'aime perdre mes lecteurs. J'ai hésité longuement sur cette fin et je me suis dit que c'était la meilleure que je pouvais faire. Car l'une ne va pas sans l'autre.

Sygui : Et oui, tout le monde va souffrir mais certaines plus que d'autres. J'espère que cette fin te conviendra.

POV Eliza

Le tournage de "The 100" a repris, et je n'ai plus l'envie de jouer. Cette saison quatre n'envisage pas d'offrir l'instant du deuil à Clarke, elle doit partir vers de nouvelles aventures, elle doit lutter pour que le monde soit sauvée. Elle est comme moi balancée dans cette aventure sans saveur. Elle a perdu Lexa, j'ai perdu Alycia. Le chagrin nous habite, et pourtant nous devons rester fortes, agir avec de faux semblant. Jason attend de moi que je joue parfaitement, que je sauve sa série. Alors que moi, je veux m'enfuir loin d'ici, pleurer encore et encore, me morfondre, et me traiter de tous les noms. Jouer devrait avoir la possibilité de me sauver, mais quand l'envie n'y est plus, que devons-nous faire? Je n'ai plus de nouvelle d'Alycia, elle ignore mes supplications et mes pardons. Lindsey m'a expliqué qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour se retrouver, que rien n'était perdu. Je ne la crois pas, Alycia a toujours su ce qu'elle voulait. Je ne fais pas parti de son équation, je suis un nombre parmi tant d'autre. Elle a tourné la page, enfin, elle a fini le livre. Elle en a débuté un nouveau avec Mercedes. Cette femme ne mérite pas d'être avec elle, elle ne mérite pas de jouir de la vie à ses côtés. Peut-être que je ne le mérite pas aussi? Peut-être que nous ne sommes pas assez bien pour Alycia? Nous voulons atteindre le soleil, mais nous n'avons pas écouté les leçons, le soleil est intouchable. Une fois de plus, je soupire, je suis lasse d'être sur ce plateau. Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir, puis je sors de ma caravane. Il est temps que je rentre dans la peau de Clarke, que je m'imprègne de ce personnage. Si seulement, Clarke pouvait être heureuse, vieillir près de Lexa en mettant de côté son peuple. Deux personnes maudites qui vivent dans la même peau, c'est assez comique. Je repère Bob et Marie, pour ne pas changer, ils font les pitres, et tentent de déstabiliser l'autre. Ils prennent du plaisir à jouer et à être ici, ils aiment ce plateau, et l'ambiance qui y règne. Pour eux, ils ont trouvé le rôle de leur rêve, et ils souhaitent continuer l'aventure le plus longtemps possible.

La journée a été exténuante, je n'ai pas arrêté de refaire les mêmes prises, de courir de partout et de sauter. Clarke vit des moments compliqués, sauver le monde n'est pas de tout repos. En plus, elle doit gérer Bellamy, il est perdu depuis que sa sœur a tué Pike. Il a envie de l'aider, de la retrouver, et de la supplier de revenir sur le droit chemin. Les pauvres, ils sont mal barrés. Je me dirige vers les loges pour enlever mon costume, et reprendre ma personnalité. Par moment, c'est difficile de faire la part des choses, les sentiments de Clarke et les miens. Je me demande si ça ne serait pas plus facile de vivre la vie de mon personnage, elle n'a pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort, elle doit agir vite et bien. Alors que moi, j'ai tout le temps de penser à Alycia, de m'imaginer sa nouvelle vie: Alycia dans les bras de Mercedes, Alycia embrassant Mercedes, Alycia faisant l'amour à Mercedes. Oui, j'ai vraiment trop de temps, et mon esprit ne me laisse pas une seule seconde. Il se venge de ma stupidité, du coup, je ne lui en veux pas. Après tout, je suis l'inquisitrice de mon propre malheur. J'entends la voix de Lindsey, puis celle de Richard. Je m'approche d'eux pour en apprendre un peu plus. Ils sont en grande conversation, et le sujet est Alycia.

« Comment va-t-elle? »

« C'est difficile à dire. Elle m'a expliqué que Mercedes était devenue un ange, et qu'elle faisait son maximum pour se rattraper... »

« Et? » Lindsey est impatiente pour ne pas changer.

« Et, je crois qu'Alycia n'est pas prête à passer l'éponge... Ça fait trois mois qu'elles ne vivent plus ensemble... »

« Et? »

« Et la sentence est tombée, cela ne va pas arranger les choses entre elles. »

« Arrête de me faire languir, balance toutes les infos. »

« Le personnage d'Ofelia ne survivra pas jusqu'à la midseason. Du coup, Mercedes va revenir sur Los Angeles... Aly ne pense pas que leur histoire va durer, elle n'a pas envie de faire d'effort, et elle ne risque pas de lui pardonner. Quand elles sont ensemble, elle ne ressent plus cette étincelle, elle n'arrête pas de se poser des questions, et elle n'arrive plus à lui faire confiance. Elle m'a parlé d'Eliza aussi. »

Je tente d'être discrète, j'ai besoin de comprendre la situation, et de savoir ce qui se passe réellement. J'avoue que j'ai aussi envie d'entendre les propos d'Alycia sur ma personne. Richard soupire un grand coup, ce qui ne présage rien de bon pour ma part.

« Accouche mec. J'en ai marre de poiroter. »

« Alycia aime toujours Eliza, elle avait juste besoin de temps pour rompre convenablement avec Mercedes, et pour reprendre confiance en leur amour... »

« Et alors ? c'est super. »

« Sauf que non, vu les derniers événements, elle ne reprendra pas contact avec Liza-Loo... »

« Mais pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui lui passe par la tête? Sérieux, je ne les comprends pas ces deux-là. »

« Elle ne veut pas qu'Eliza pense qu'elle a été le second choix, ou le lot de consolation... »

« Mais, elle a toujours été son premier choix. C'est Mercedes qui représentait le second, et le lot de consolation. Il leur fallait ce laps de temps pour se retrouver comme il faut... »

« Sauf qu'Alycia est claire sur sa décision. Elle ne reviendra pas, elle a baissé les bras. J'ai essayé de la raisonner, Lorenzo pareil, mais elle ne veut rien entendre. Elle n'a pas arrêté de nous répéter qu'elle avait choisi le cœur depuis un long moment, depuis qu'elle avait pris l'avion pour le Mexique. Qu'il fallait juste qu'elle gère la partie raison. Mais qu'à présent, le cœur veut juste se reposer, et cesser de pleurer, et que sa raison est épuisée aussi. »

« Elle n'y croit plus. Est-ce que tu penses que Liza-Loo serait capable de lui insuffler cet espoir, et de lui redonner confiance en l'amour? »

« La seule et unique. Mais l'animal blessé l'est encore plus, et se terre dans sa grotte. Elle pense repartir pour l'Australie, retrouver sa famille, et ses amis... »

« Quand? »

« Quand son contrat arrivera à son terme ou qu'elle puisse le rompre... Elle souhaite retrouver une vie normale... »

Je n'écoute plus la conversation, j'ai eu certaines informations qui me seront utiles, et qui me permette de reprendre du poil de la bête. Elle m'avait choisi, elle avait décidé de nous offrir une seconde chance. Je suis son choix, moi et personne d'autre. Il faut juste que je trouve le moyen de l'approcher, et de la rassurer. Par contre, ce que je ne comprends pas sont les raisons qui l'ont poussé à ne pas me contacter, et me faire part de sa décision. Pourquoi a-t-elle peur que je vienne à penser être le second choix? Qu'est-ce qui s'est produit dans son couple pour qu'elle fasse marche arrière? Alycia a toujours été droite dans ses décisions, elle reste fidèle à elle-même. Est-ce que Mercedes la menace de détruire notre couple? Non, je délire, même si je ne l'aime pas, je doute qu'elle puisse agir ainsi. Sous ces pensées, je vais me changer pour retrouver mon apparence normale. Comment Clarke réagirait? Elle foncerait dans le tas à ne pas en douter. Est-ce qu'Eliza peut faire de même? Très bonne question. Je ne suis pas aussi téméraire, et j'aime connaitre les conséquences. Mais est-ce que cette fois, je ne connais pas déjà l'issu? Si j'agis, je retrouverai Alycia, et je pourrais avoir ma chance. Si je ne fais rien, rien ne changera, et je continuerais à me morfondre. Il n'y a pas à tergiverser, je dois agir, et prendre mon destin en main. Je m'inquiéterai des données manquantes en temps voulu.

Je viens à douter de ma santé mentale. Je suis devant cette porte, la main levée, et je reste planter sur place. Je n'ai plus grand chose à faire, juste actionner mon bras pour toquer. J'ai fait tout ce chemin pour faire preuve de force, et de courage. Et si je me trouvais face à un mur? Et que je me le prenais en pleine figure? Pour une fois, que je prends mes responsabilités en main, je viens à me dégonfler. Je prends une grande inspiration, car je ne suis pas une lâche, et je donne enfin des coups sur la porte. J'espère que le locataire est présent, et que je ne serais pas venue pour rien. J'attends quelques minutes pour réitère mon geste. J'entends du bruit à l'intérieur, je suis soulagée, je ne vais pas rester dehors comme une idiote. La porte s'ouvre, et mon sourire s'agrandit. Le locataire reste figer, ce qui m'amuse. Puis comme un automate m'invite à rentrer. Il va s'asseoir sur son canapé, et m'indique une place. Je ne patiente pas, et vais m'asseoir. Premier étape de mon plan réussit, sauf que je n'ai pas pensé à la deuxième étape. Si je ne réagis pas rapidement, le locataire va me demander de partir, et je perdrai toute chance de réussir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu n'as pas une série à tourner? »

« Si, et je peux te dire que ça n'a pas été facile d'avoir quelques jours de repos. Jason est très têtu, et il pense juste à la réussite de la série, à rien d'autre. Mais je lui ai fait du chantage, soit il m'accordait ces quelques jours, soit je faisais grève. »

« Tu es fière de toi, en plus. Tu es un cas désespéré. »

« Non, je dirai que je suis un cas qui ne baisse pas les bras, et qui lutte pour ce qui lui semble juste. »

« Ha! Et qu'est-ce qui amène le super héros dans mon appartement? »

« Oh, tu pourrais montrer plus d'entrain à me voir, et faire semblant d'être heureuse. »

« Liza-Loo, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici? »

Je soupire, évidement, elle n'allait pas me simplifier la tâche. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à sa froideur, et sa distance. J'ai l'impression de faire face à une étrangère, et cela me déplait. J'ai toujours réussi à la cerner, et la comprendre, sauf aujourd'hui. Ses yeux ne brillent plus, son visage est dénué de sentiment, et sa gestuelle prouve sa fatigue. Comment Mercedes a-t-elle pu la détruire à ce point?

« En fait, je suis venue car tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Il est inenvisageable que tu ne fasses pas face, et que tu me laisses dans l'ignorance. »

« Quelle question? On ne se parle plus depuis trois mois. »

« Exacte! Mais à présent, j'exige une réponse honnête, et j'exige de reprendre ma place dans ta vie. Alors cœur ou raison? »

Alycia fronce les sourcils, et souffle d'agacement. Elle n'a jamais eu ce comportement avec moi, je la fixe pour lui faire part de mon mécontentement, mais elle semble au-dessus de ça ou ailleurs. Je décide de m'approcher d'elle, je plie mes genoux, et lui prend ses mains. Elle ne pourra plus m'échapper, elle va devoir faire face à la situation, et s'expliquer.

« J'attends. »

« Tu as fait tout ce chemin pour une simple réponse. Mon silence ne te suffit pas? »

« Non, car ton silence me prouve que tu es personne respectueuse de son couple. Ton silence me prouve que tu avais besoin de temps pour répondre à ma supplication. Il me prouve que tu cherchais juste de l'aide, et que tu attendais que je vienne à ton secours. Tu m'excuseras, j'ai été longue à la détente, et à la compréhension. Je ne suis pas aussi intelligente que je le fais croire. Alycia, je sais que je ne suis pas le second choix, je sais que je suis la première dans ton cœur, et que ma place n'a jamais été prise par quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Pourquoi me parles-tu de second choix? Richard s'est amusé à me trahir lui aussi? » Son ton sec me fait frémir, et me laisse perplexe.

« Non, par inadvertance, j'ai entendu une conversation. Tes amis s'inquiètent pour toi, et je m'inquiète aussi. Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire, mais je sais juste que c'est moi. Comme pour moi, c'est toi. Alors répond-moi cœur ou raison? »

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur. Je n'ai pas envie de débattre sur des choix que j'ai pu vouloir faire, sur des choix que je fais ou sur des choix que je ferai. J'ai juste envie d'aller me coucher, et être en forme pour demain. Alors tu m'excuseras à ton tour, mais je vais rejoindre ma chambre. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé? »

« Rien, ok. Rien. Maintenant, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais tu me laisses aller dormir. »

Elle délie nos mains, et se lève. Je me recule pour qu'elle puisse passer. Elle disparait dans un long couloir, elle ne s'interroge pas sur la suite des événements, alors que moi oui. Je me questionne aussi sur son état, sa froideur, et la colère qui habite son regard. La femme pleine de vie a disparu derrière la rancœur, et le mal être. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner, repartir comme si de rien n'était. Je m'allonge sur son canapé en priant pour que demain, elle soit plus encline à m'écouter, et à faire part de ses sentiments. Alycia a besoin d'aide, c'est une certitude. Nos amis pensent que je suis la seule à pouvoir la sauver, j'en viens à penser la même chose. Vu son état, elle n'acceptera pas les mains tendues, et elle s'enfermera encore plus dans son mutisme. Je me souviens qu'à une époque, elle était au plus bas, sa mère venait de lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, et elle ne savait pas comment y faire face. Tous nos amis ont essayé de l'aider de la réconforter et de la pousser à parler, mais elle avait gardé le silence. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai décidé de prendre la situation en main. En deux jours, elle a trouvé la force à se confier à moi, et accepter mon épaule. Je l'ai soutenu dans cette épreuve difficile, et j'ai réussi à lui redonner le sourire. Aujourd'hui, je ferai pareil, je vais détruire ses murs, je vais lui prouver qu'elle mérite d'être heureuse, et qu'elle en est capable. Si je dois subir sa colère, je la subirai sans broncher, et je la laisserai déverser son venin. J'espère juste qu'elle ne va pas me hurler dessus quand elle découvrira que j'ai pris possession de son canapé pour la nuit.

Le lendemain, je suis réveillée par des bruits. Je hais ce genre de réveil, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir le temps de me réveiller comme je le souhaite. En plus, je ne suis pas vraiment du matin. Je m'étire en baillant, puis relève mon buste pour voir ce que fait Alycia. Je suis étonnée quand elle vient vers moi, et me tend une tasse fumante. Je la prends sans aucune hésitation, un bon café dès le matin, c'est la meilleure façon d'enlever ma mauvaise humeur. Alycia prend place sur un fauteuil, elle commence à boire tout en me jetant des coups d'œil.

« J'ai compris les raisons qui t'ont poussé à venir, mais... »

« Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu es dans une mauvaise période, à présent, je le sais. Il est de mon devoir d'être présente, et de ne pas te donner l'occasion de t'enfermer. »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

« Je m'en doute. Est-ce que tu tournes aujourd'hui? »

« Non, mais je dois aller voir Colman... »

« Tu vas annuler, nous allons passer cette journée ensemble. J'ai remarqué que tu as une belle console. Alors voilà le plan, tu te prends un bon livre, et moi je joue. Si à un moment donné, tu souhaites me parler, tu n'hésites pas à m'interrompre. »

Pour soutenir au mieux Alycia, je dois me comporter normalement tout en faisant attention à elle. Si je lui disais qu'on allait discuter pendant des heures, elle rejetterait mon idée en un claquement de doigts. Il faut juste qu'elle vienne à penser que tout va bien pour se mettre à craquer. Chacun réagit différemment, il faut apprendre à gérer la situation, et le caractère de l'autre. Personne n'a compris que pour qu'Alycia s'ouvre, il ne faut pas la pousser à se confier, et lui rappeler qu'elle ne va pas bien. Je comprends que j'ai pris la meilleure décision quand elle se met à sourire, et à se détendre. Hier, j'ai été trop directe, j'ai agi avec inquiétude, et elle s'est braquée. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais rentrer dans son quotidien, l'aider à se changer les idées, et je sais qu'à la fin, elle osera me parler. Nous continuons à prendre notre petit-déjeuner puis Alycia va chercher un livre, elle s'allonge sur le canapé, et moi je m'assois par terre, la manette en main. Les heures défilent, aucune de nous deux n'a entamé la conversation. Nous passons notre journée chez elle, et comme une geek, je n'ai pas arrêté de jouer. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas accordée une journée jeu vidéo, et que je me suis perdue sur cette plateforme. Un léger sourire apparait sur mes lèvres quand je sens une main d'Alycia se perdre dans mes cheveux, et commencer à jouer avec. Je sais qu'elle continue de lire, son inconscient la pousse vers moi, ce qui me touche. Je prends ce geste comme un premier pas, si ma présence la dérangeait, elle m'aurait ignoré. Je fais semblant de rien, il ne faut pas que je détruise ce pas qu'elle vient de faire, et que je mette en péril cette minime avancée.

Il me reste une journée, une journée avant mon départ pour Vancouver. Même si Alycia semble aller mieux, elle ne s'est toujours pas confiée, et partir sans qu'elle ait craqué est impossible pour moi. Je suis face à un choix draconien, car Jason m'attend pour tourner la suite de "The 100", j'ai un contrat qui m'empêche d'agir comme je veux. Et en même temps, abandonner Alycia alors qu'elle va mal, est impensable pour moi. Je soupire face à ce dilemme, et je prie pour qu'une solution me tombe du ciel. Je jette un coup d'œil à Alycia qui navigue sur internet, depuis peu, elle est concentrée sur son écran. Je ne sais pas si elle a compris que mon départ arrivait. Je soupire un grand coup, je me place derrière elle, et passe mes bras autour de son cou.

« Est-ce que tu aurais le temps de me déposer à l'aéroport demain? »

« Déjà? »

Je n'ai pas la force de lui répondre, je me contente de resserrer ma prise. Une de ses mains prend place sur mon bras. Sa tête se baisse un peu, puis elle ferme son ordinateur. C'est le moment, j'en suis persuadée. Je reste à ma place pour lui certifier mon soutien, et ma présence. Je maudis de plus en plus Jason, s'il avait proposé un contrat en béton à Alycia, nous ne serions pas dans cette situation, notre couple existerait toujours, elle n'aurait pas fait la connaissance de Mercedes, et nous n'aurions pas des milliers de kilomètres qui nous séparent.

« Comme tu as pu le remarquer mon couple avec Mercedes n'est pas au top. Je pense même que nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Il n'y a pas eu de rupture franche, mais les actions parlent d'elle-même. En fait quand je suis partie de Los Angeles, j'avais choisi le cœur et non la raison. Je comptais rompre avec Mercedes, et t'appeler pour te faire part de ma décision. J'avais juste besoin de temps, car pour moi, je l'ai trompé. J'ai accepté ton baiser et je te l'ai rendu. Je l'ai mal vécu, je t'en ai voulu, mais c'était toi. Si j'ai osé dépasser cette limite, c'est qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule raison. Mes sentiments pour toi étaient toujours présents et je ne pouvais plus le nier. Je me sentais mal, je n'arrivais pas à réaliser que j'allais briser le cœur de Mercedes et que je l'avais trompé. Quand je suis arrivée, et que je l'ai rejointe, nous avons eu une conversation... Durant mon séjour chez toi, elle a commis une erreur, et pour moi, cela signifiait la fin de mon couple... J'en ai commis une aussi, mais la sienne a été ploussée et j'ai eu du mal à l'accepter, à l 'appréhender. Si elle avait juste embrassé, j'aurais pu comprendre... Mais non et je me suis mise à douter. Je ne pouvais plus te contacter, tu aurais cru que je t'avais choisi car je n'avais plus le choix... En plus à cause de sa trahison, je me suis sentie blesser, et mes pensées négatives ont resurgi. Elle disait m'aimer, qu'elle voulait que notre couple aille mieux, et que nous ayons un avenir ensemble... Pourtant, elle m'a trahi, et a trahi notre couple... Tu disais m'aimer, vouloir le mieux pour moi, et prête à supporter la distance, mais tu as rompu. Les deux femmes qui ont fait chavirer mon cœur n'ont pas tenu leur promesse, et m'ont fait souffrir. J'ai commencé à douter de l'amour, et de toi... Plus les jours passaient, plus je m'enfermais dans cette spirale. Je ne me comprenais plus, et ne me supportais plus. Alors, j'ai décidé de ne plus te parler, prendre le risque devenait trop dur pour moi... En plus, Mercedes faisait tout pour recoller les morceaux, chaque jour, elle faisait preuve de bienveillance, de patience... Elle tentait de se rattraper... Toi, tu étais loin... Je souffrais, j'étais perdue... J'ai craqué, et j'ai répondu à ses avances, on a recouché ensemble plusieurs fois, et depuis, elle pense que nous sommes de nouveau ensemble, ce qui n'est pas le cas. J'essaie de lutter pour écouter que mon cœur, mais ma raison ne me lâche pas, et me hurle que tu as pu m'abandonner une fois, alors pourquoi pas deux? Si seulement, elle n'avait pas fait ça... »

Je décide de venir devant elle, les larmes qui coulent brisent mon cœur. Je la prends dans mes bras, elle s'effondre dedans. J'aimerai tuer Mercedes pour le mal qu'elle lui a fait, même si au fond de moi, je sais que j'en suis aussi responsable. Nous avons détruit petit à petit le soleil, et l'avons presque transformé en lune. Je ne peux laisser la situation continuer, mon soleil doit rebriller de mille et une splendeur, il doit chauffer le monde, et caresser notre peau par sa bienveillance. Alycia est faite pour nous éblouir, et non pour sombrer dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Je lui caresse le dos pour tenter de l'apaiser.

« Souviens-toi de mes paroles. J'ai compris de mes erreurs, j'ai su ce que c'était de vivre sans toi, sans ton amour, sans ton sourire, et sans ta présence... Je peux t'assurer qu'une vie qui ressemble à cela, je n'en veux pas. Il ne faut pas que tu te bases sur nos erreurs, nous t'avons fait souffrir, mais ne doute pas de l'amour pour autant. Ce n'est pas simple tous les jours, et ça ne le sera jamais. Nous faisons tous des erreurs, nous apprenons d'elles. C'est ce qui nous permet d'être plus fort, alors ne remet pas en doute notre amour pour toi, car nous sommes des humains. J'ai fait une terrible erreur en rompant avec toi, et je sais que plus jamais, je ne reproduirai cette erreur. J'ai accepté d'être ton amie, alors que je voulais juste retrouver notre couple, et t'entendre me dire je t'aime. J'ai toléré ton couple alors que ça me déchirait le cœur. Je suis prête à tout pour toi, je suis prête à prendre la seconde place si cela te permet d'être vraiment heureuse. Je suis amoureuse de toi, et je t'assure que cela ne changera rien... Je ne peux pas te promettre de te rendre heureuse chaque jour, car j'ai mes défauts, mes peurs, et mes doutes... Mais je peux te promettre de tout faire pour que nous deux ça fonctionne, que tu te lèves le matin avec le sourire, que tu puisses vivre cette vie fabuleuse qui t'attend. Toi et moi nous formons qu'un, et même après notre rupture, on ne formait qu'un. Lances-toi dans cette nouvelle aventure avec moi, prend ma main, et offre nous cette chance. Il n'y a que toi qui peux prendre cette décision, car moi, je n'attends que toi. Je sais déjà que je souhaite vivre ma vie avec toi. »

Je plante mon regard dans le sien, je souhaite que mes paroles aient un réel impact. Je ne veux pas qu'elle abandonne l'amour, et qu'elle pense qu'il n'apporte que souffrance, et déception. Elle pose son front contre le mien et ferme ses paupières. Elle n'ira pas mieux du jour au lendemain, il lui faudra du temps pour reprendre confiance, et accepter ses sentiments. Mais si j'ai pu ouvrir une faille, ce serait déjà énorme. Un de mes bras s'enroule autour de sa nuque. Mon petit animal blessé a besoin de soutien, et d'amour. La vie ne l'a pas épargné, aujourd'hui, il est temps qu'elle panse ses blessures. C'est ironique que les fans pensent qu'elle est heureuse, qu'elle jouit de la vie, et que rien ne peut l'ébranler, alors que son cœur a été blessé à plusieurs reprises. L'image que nous donnons aux fans n'est pas forcément la bonne. Nous n'allons pas leur montrer nos blessures, et nos peines, ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Ne jamais se fier aux apparences, une leçon que chacun a besoin d'apprendre.

Cela fait plusieurs minutes que je n'arrive plus à trouver le sommeil. J'en ai profité pour contempler la beauté qui dort à mes côtés. Mais à présent, je m'ennuie, j'ai envie qu'elle se réveille, et qu'elle s'occupe de moi. C'est égoïste de ma part, mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, elle repart dans deux jours, les joies du tournage. Je commence à lui caresser le visage, Alycia fronce les sourcils, et tente de frapper ma main. Non mais je rêve, pour une fois, que je suis réveillée en première, elle décide de dormir. Je m'approche d'elle pour la pousser à ouvrir ses paupières, mais rien n'y fait. Je décide de prendre les choses en main, je ne supporte pas d'être la seule debout.

« Bébé? » Aucune réaction de sa part. « Bébé? » J'augmente le son de ma voix. « Bébé? »

« Quoi? » Son ton n'inaugure rien de bon, mais je continue.

« Nous sommes le week-end, bon samedi. »

« Laisse-moi dormir. »

Elle se retourne et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Elle ne m'a même pas regardé, je soupire un grand coup. Il faut que je m'y prenne autrement, je sors du lit, et enfile vite fait un tee-shirt, et un short. Je me rends dans la cuisine pour préparer un petit-déjeuner, je suis persuadée que cette intention lui fera plaisir, et qu'elle sera de meilleure humeur. Je prends mon temps, j'ai envie que ce plateau explique les sentiments que j'ai pour elle, et la reconnaissance que j'ai pour elle de m'avoir offert cette deuxième chance. Depuis qu'elle est revenue vers moi, je me donne à fond dans notre relation, un week-end sur deux je la rejoins au Mexique, l'autre week-end, c'est elle qui vient. Je m'amuse à lui envoyer divers cadeaux, et déclaration d'amour. Je découvre un côté romantique en moi, je me bats pour notre couple, et notre bonheur. J'ai compris que rien n'était acquis dans la vie, qu'une seule situation peut détruire notre histoire. Evidemment, ce n'est pas simple tous les jours, il nous arrive de nous disputer, d'appuyer là où ça fait mal, mais à la sortie, nous nous calmons, et nous réussissons à converser. Nous sommes encore fusionnelles, passionnées, un rien met à mal nos émotions, mais nous avons trouvé notre stabilité. Nous avons appris à avoir confiance en l'autre, même si des petites crises de jalousie existent toujours. J'affirme que nous sommes heureuses ensemble, et que notre couple durera dans le temps. La communication faisant parti de notre couple, nous arriverons à faire face, à passer par-dessus les épreuves, et à vieillir ensemble.

J'entre dans la chambre, Alycia dort encore, elle a pris toute la couette, et s'en sert comme une cachette. Je dépose le plateau sur la commode, je la rejoins dans le lit. Je caresse avec tendresse son visage, elle râle, mais je continue. Je lui murmure qu'il est l'heure de se réveiller, et de bénéficier de cette journée au mieux. Alycia ouvre doucement ses paupières, se jette dans mes bras en cachant son visage dans ma nuque. J'embrasse son cuir chevelu, elle relève sa tête, et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je souris en lui caressant le dos. Je suis accroc à ce genre de réveil, ce début de journée, nous prenons le temps de nous câliner, de jouir de la présence de l'autre. Elle s'installe confortablement contre moi, elle joue avec mon tee-shirt, puis passe ses doigts dessous. J'aime quand son corps est contre le mien, que le silence règne, et que rien ne vienne détruire nos moments. Sa main frôle ma peau, par moment, elle arrive vers ma poitrine et la contourne. Alycia s'amuse, elle teste mon contrôle, et mes sensations. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle commence à effleurer mes seins, une vraie torture, je n'ai pas de soutien de gorge. Elle se redresse un peu, et se met au-dessus de moi. Son sourire diabolique m'enchante, elle approche ses lèvres des miennes, je suis son geste, mais avant que nous puisons nous embrasser, elle se recule en arquant son sourcil. Elle continue de jouer, sa bouche ne cesse de me frôler, comme ses doigts. Mon envie devient plus forte, la perte de contrôle n'est pas loin. L'apothéose arrive quand une de ses jambes s'installe sur mon entre-jambe. Elle le fait exprès, elle me titille, et touche toutes mes zones sensibles.

D'un geste impatient, j'attrape sa nuque, et viens l'embrasser. Je ne veux plus attendre, plus de jeu, j'ai besoin de plus, de sentir entièrement sa peau, ses baisers, son plaisir, d'entendre ses gémissements, et sa jouissance. Avec mes hanches, je retourne la situation, je suis sur elle, et vais conquérir son cou. Son corps nu me rend dingue. J'enlève mon tee-shirt pour que notre peau fasse qu'une. Mes mains partent à la conquête de sa poitrine, je la sens se cambrer sous mes gestes. Je continue à parsemer son cou de baiser, par moment, ma langue sort. La chaleur de nos corps augmente, nos respirations se saccadent, et notre envie se fait plus puissante. Ma bouche part remplacer mes mains, j'aime sa poitrine sentir ses tétons durcir de plaisir. A chaque fois, je me perds sur cette partie de son corps. Du coup, je prends beaucoup de temps, je les suce, les caresse, les contourne. Pour ne pas changer, Alycia gémit, ses mains se sont agrippées à mes cheveux. Sa jambe percute mon entre-jambe ce qui pousse à gémir, et m'émoustiller encore plus. Ma main descend le long de son ventre pour s'arrêter juste sur son sexe. J'ai envie de me venger un peu, l'asticoter pour la rendre folle. Mes doigts frôlent avec lenteur son bouton de plaisir. Elle bouge ses hanches pour ressentir plus de sensation, et pour me pousser à accélérer. J'arrête de m'occuper de sa poitrine, je pars l'embrasser avec envie, et passion. Puis, je parsème son buste de baiser, son ventre, ses hanches, et ensuite ma bouche remplace mes doigts. Ses mains ne perdent pas de temps pour serrer avec force mes cheveux. Je sens une explosion dans le bas de mon ventre, goûter son plaisir représente mon paradis. Ma tête se met à tourner sous l'intensité, mes membres tremblent. Je bloque ses hanches avec mes mains, elle râle tout en gémissant. Elle est incroyable, elle prend du plaisir et trouve le moyen de bougonner. Je décide d'accélérer le mouvement pour qu'elle ne ait plus la force d'être mécontente. Ma langue va de plus en plus vite, son plaisir se fait plus intense. Je vais à la source de cette jouissance, j'entre en elle pour découvrir toutes ses saveurs. Je ne porte plus attention à ce qui nous entoure, tout mon être est connecté au sien. Je ressens chacun de ses mouvements, tous ses gémissements me percutent de plein fouet. Grâce à tout ceci, je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle me touche pour jouir aussi. Le fait de savoir qu'elle perd pieds sous mes attouchements, je perds pieds aussi. J'augmente la vitesse de mes coups de langue, et la profondeur. D'un coup, ses membres frémissent, se prise s'affermit, sa voix se fait plus forte jusqu'à qu'elle hurle son plaisir. Je suis aux anges, je remonte doucement son corps pour l'embrasser avec tendresse, et la prendre dans mes bras. Je souris comme une idiote, car je suis heureuse, et je ne peux rêver mieux.

Je caresse le bras d'Alycia, nous somnolons, épuisée par l'échange physique que nous avons eu. Je tente de réguler ma respiration, et de calmer les battements frénétiques de mon cœur. Alycia attrape la couverture qu'elle dépose sur son corps, puis elle retrouve mes bras. Sa tête se positionne sur mon torse, et ses doigts dessinent des formes indéchiffrables sur mon ventre. Ma compagne commence à s'endormir, je l'embrasse une dernière fois, et lui murmure.

« Je t'aime mon ange. »

« Hum... Je t'aime aussi. »

Le paradis a vraiment élu domicile dans ma vie. J'ai attendu ces mots depuis que notre couple a revu le jour. Aujourd'hui, elle me les offre, et me prouve que son cœur m'appartient entièrement. Malgré mes erreurs, elle m'a pardonné et elle continue de m'aimer. Alycia a choisi le cœur, elle n'a pas pris l'ennui. Ce cadeau qu'elle m'a donné, j'en prendrai soin jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. J'ai la chance d'avoir rencontré mon âme sœur, et d'avoir eu cette deuxième chance. Si nous nous donnons les moyens, le bonheur sera présent dans notre vie.

Donc comme dit au début, c'est la fin de mon histoire. Je suis ouverte pour un épilogue, mais il faut le réclamer. Si vous en souhaitez un, je ferai sur le point de vue des trois femmes pour savoir ce qu'elles deviennent et ressentent.

Sachez que j'écris une nouvelle fanfiction, mais je ne compte pas la poster de suite. Je souhaite la finir avant. Elle sera assez sombre et elle sera sur du Lexa/Clarke en AU.

Je vous dis au revoir pour le moment. Et merci encore pour vos commentaire, vos follow et mise en favorie. Vous êtes des amours.


End file.
